Mikel
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Mike and Rachel pairing, written for Gleek4Lyf who asked me to, if you like please review I own nothing but my laptop!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is written for Gleek4Lyf, I hope you like it! This is only the hint of a Mike and Rachel relationship, if you want more ask!**

Mikel

Rachel collapsed at the end of the dance room; seven hours of intense physical training had taken it out of her, physically exhausted ,she leant against the bar, gasping for air after an exhaustive street dancing class. Today she had done Ballet, Ballroom, and Jazz, followed by three hours of Penack Silat, and finally street dancing. This had all be in an effort to physically exhaust herself enough so that she would finally be able to achieve at least eight hours of sleep, she had found it extremely difficult to sleep since sectionals, as she had predicted she had suffered the backlash for risking their chance to win.

Surprisingly the only people who acknowledged her was Santana and Brit and Puck, Matt and Mike had refused to take sides in babygate, however outside of glee she had very little contact with them. Finn and Quinn had patched their relationship back together only days after Sectionals, both of them leaving Rachel to deal with the backlash from the original gleek's who had found Rachel's selfishness to be the last straw.

Since that day, she had suffered everything they could throw at her, now they were the ones drawing pornographic images on the bathroom wall, and posting erroneous and hurtful messages on her My Space and Jacob's blog. Finn and Quinn were sorry that she was going through such hard times, but were having enough problems trying to deal with Quinn's pregnancy, especially the money issues that were arising because of it, coupled with Quinn insisting that Puck not have anything to do with the baby. Rachel tried to be there for them as much as she could but she didn't want to make Finn and Quinn uncomfortable and think that she was still harbouring feelings for the footballer.

In some respects however she was much better off than before, her and Puck were extremely close, as the only person who had not judged him, Puck had found himself hanging out with Rachel more and more, thankfully his ego had not got in the way and as such she was now protected from the footballers, he would get angry at the original gleek's but Rachel wouldn't let him retaliate for her.

Mike watched from the front of the class talking to the instructor, he had spotted Rachel on entering the class and had been shocked to see her in such a class, now watching her he was worried how exhausted she seemed, thinking back to the last few weeks at school she had seemed tired a lot, picking up a water bottle he walked down the room to hand it to her. Startled at the water bottle that had appeared in front of her, Rachel took it gratefully gulping down half of the bottle quickly,

"Thanks" she said finally looking up to see Mike Chang's worried face

"You ok Rach?" he asked sitting down next to her, Rach smiled and nodded pulling off her trainers that she had worn for her last class, revealing her battered and bruised feet, pulling her bag towards her she bandaged and plastered her bleeding toes,

"I'm ok Mike, I'm just really tired" she told him exhausted leaning back against the wall

"Yeah you look it" he told her wincing at the state of her feet "how long have you been dancing?" he asked,

"Dancing? Four hours today, but I also did three hours of Silat, that's the martial arts I learn"

"Seven hours of hard core exercise? No wonder your tired" Mike laughed, Rachel smiled and pulled her phone out of her bag, looking down she found a text from Puck saying he couldn't pick her up because his mum had been called into work, sighing Rachel called her father's but neither of them picked up,

"Sorry" she apologised "I don't mean to be rude, I'm just really tired, and now I need to get the bus"

"It's ok Rachel" Mike assured her "Come on I'll give you a lift" he told her, getting up he helped the exhausted girl to her feet, feeling her stumble a little he put his arm around her shoulders to steady her. Exhausted physically Rachel gladly leant against the tall Asian, who looked down at the brunette worriedly, he had never seen her so reliant on someone before, he hadn't been very observant in school recently due to his own fallout following the announcement that Brit and Santana were sleeping together, and therefore hadn't registered the abuse Rachel was receiving from her so called 'friends'.

Getting Rachel to his car, she roused herself enough to get into the passenger seat "god, I'm so sorry Mike" she apologised again "I'm just so tired, all I want is a massive chilli cheese burger and vanilla milkshake and bed"

"Don't sweat it Rach, I'd be in the same position if I had your Saturday" he laughed "Come on we'll go past the diner so you can get food in you, doubt you have had enough calories to make up for everything you burned today" Rachel smiled and nodded "go on take a nap I'll wake you up when we get there" thankful Rachel closed her eyes and let herself slip into unconsciousness easily. Mike glanced over at the sleeping form in his passenger seat and felt the same pang he got every other time he looked at her.

He was a painfully shy boy usually, and it was only due to his presence of the football team that meant he wasn't a social outcast, but he had been attracted to the strong and determined brunette since she had walked into McKinley High at the start of Sophomore year. Now since joining glee he was feeling more confident in himself, as such pulling into the diner he wasn't scared to see that it was full of the popular crowd. Getting out of the car he circled it to open the passenger door side, shaking her shoulder gently, he woke Rachel up gently, "We're here babe" he told her, opening her eyes Rachel smiled at him sleepily.

Looking around the parking lot she saw a number of cars that she recognised as belonging to popular students of McKinley "Oh Mike you can just wait here in the car if you want" she assured him, Mike felt a pang of guilt that Rachel offered this so openly,

"I'm not Finn Rach" he told her bluntly "I'm not ashamed of you" he told her strongly, he reached out to take her hand and helped her out of the car, feeling her try to steady herself again he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, without removing it he guided her into the diner, he could feel the eyes of the jocks inside fall on him but he didn't care. Right now all he cared about was this exhausted, bruised and battered girl next to him, they ordered their food and sat down at a booth.

"So you do Silat?" asked Mike curiously "I do Ta Kwon Do, but I have always been interested in Silat, I didn't realise there as a place to do it here"

"Yes, it's only a small place, but it teaches the most common styles, if you're interested you should come with me next week, my teacher is always happy to have new students" Rachel offered, as the waitress placed their food in front of them, without waiting for an answer Rachel dug into her burger with relish, Mike watched, proud that she wasn't one of those rabbit food eating girls, he also wondered how she kept such a fantastic figure when she ate like that, then he remembered how much exercise she had done today.

"That would be so cool Rach" he answered enthusiastically "I'll definitely be there" Rachel smiled at him happily finishing her burger quickly. Taking a quick gulp of her milkshake she enjoyed the coolness sliding down her throat,

"I must admit, I hate being this tired, but the good part of exercising for so long means I can enjoy my milkshake, even if it's possible that it might damage my vocal cords I can't give up my vanilla milkshake"

Mike smiled at this small knowledge of Rachel, it meant so much to him that she was opening up, and he wondered vaguely if it was because she was so tired, but realised that he never had actually spent time with her, something he deeply regretted, and he knew he was going to change from now on.

"Come on darling, bed time" he told her as she yawned widely, he helped her out of the booth, which Rachel was thankful for as her muscles started to seize, again he steadied her with his arm around her shoulder, loving just how natural it felt and the way Rachel lent into him.

Pulling up outside the Berry house, Rachel blushed in embarrassment as she tried to get her tired muscles to respond,

"Could you help me?"she muttered, Mike smiled in response and hurried around his car to help her out

"Course" he assured already helping her out "so what's your plan for tomorrow? I doubt you'll be moving very much" he joked

"Well this will actually surprise you, but I'll be on my Xbox all day, probably playing Call of Duty Modern Warfare 2"

"What!?" Mike cried as he helped Rachel up the stairs to her porch,

"I know, I know! it's nothing like me, but I love it and Halo, I can just shut my mind off and play, I go online and just enjoy being a teenager for awhile"

"Wow Rach that rocks it really does, I never would have guessed it, but it's so cool, what's your gamer tag? I'll add you when I get home"

"GoldiStar" Rachel replied happily as she opened her front door

"Hey you want some company tomorrow?" asked Mike, remembering his vow to change the fact he didn't know Rachel very well.

"That would be lovely" Rachel replied

"Cool, I'll see you tomorrow then Rach" Mike told her, hugging her gently goodbye. Rachel closed her front door happily, glad she had stayed for her last class when she had been so tempted to go home, it was remarkable how easy it was to hang around Mike, and she admitted to herself quietly that she had felt butterflies in her stomach from the minute he had helped her get off the floor, hugging herself gently and looking forward to tomorrow Rachel headed for her room to have a long hot soothing bath and bed.

Mike drove into his driveway a bounce in his step that hadn't been there since the beginning of his relationship with Brittany, every male in school found Rachel attractive Mike knew, but very few actually wanted to take the time to get to know her, feeling that warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach Mike knew he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N as promised to all who reviewed I have continued! Hope you like :D if so please review xxx**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop :D**

Rachel pulled up in front of Mike's house on Monday morning, the bags under her eyes refusing to be hidden by her makeup, her and Mike had spent Sunday messing about on her 360 and eating pizza that he had insisted she eat after her mammoth exercise day on Saturday, as well as the bags under her eyes which were still present after an exhaustive sleep.

Smiling Mike hopped down of his porch to walk to her car, a black Mercedes CLS, he climbed into the front seat and flashed a smile at Rachel, noting her tired looking eyes again he frowned "you ok Rach? You look tired still" he asked worriedly

"Yes I'm fine Mike" Rachel assured him "We have to pick up Puck as well, he texted this morning saying his truck died and asked for a lift, well actually he told me I was going to give him a lift" Rachel laughed, putting the car back into gear to drive away, pulling up outside Puck's house, Rachel hopped out to knock on his door, Mike watched as Puck open his door handing Rachel a pop tart and smiled at her, smiling not smirking, Rachel gave him a brief hug and munched into her breakfast.

"Hey Chang" greeted Puck, without any embarrassment that Mike had seen him and Rachel hug, climbing into the car's back seat, Rachel climbing into the driving seat again. Mike nodded at his friend and tried to control the tide of jealousy that had crashed over him when he saw Puck and Rachel hug, he hadn't realised they were so close and now it felt like a slap in the face. They arrived quickly at school and hurried through the rain that had begun to fall, shaking her hair out briskly Rachel and the boys walked to their lockers.

As Rachel rounded the corner to walk down the corridor towards her locker, she flinched in shock as a slushie hit her in the face, gasping Rachel looked up to see Kurt smirking at her and empty cup in his hand.

"What the Fuck?" swore Mike as he saw Rachel covered in the red concoction and Kurt walking away laughing "did Kurt just slushie you?" he asked in disbelief, Puck growled and went to follow Kurt, not answering Mike thinking the answer was obvious Rachel grabbed Pucks arm,

"Puck No!" she shouted, dragging him back forcefully

"Fuck Rachel! This time they deserve it, I remember being slushied, it was awful and they know that! And they still did it; I let you stop me every other time but not this time!"

"Please" Rachel begged "Please" she looked up at him, covered in cherry slushie, begging him not to make her life harder, Rachel looking up at him with those doe eyes was not fair in Puck's mind, he couldn't refuse her when she did that.

"Fine" he agreed reluctantly "Where are your spare clothes? I'll get them for you"

"I have not brought spare clothes in 2 weeks Puck; after you stopped the jocks from throwing slushies in my face I didn't think they were necessary anymore, hence I no longer use my roller bag" Rachel told him miserably as she shifted the strap of the messenger bag she had been so happy to buy "I never thought they would slushie me"

Mike hated the look of defeat on Rachel's face, even though he didn't really know what was going on, he also was having to keep a firm hold on his rampant jealously as Puck continued to be protective over Rachel "I got a jersey you can borrow Rach" he told her impulsively not wanting Puck to offer the same and have to see Rachel wearing a number 20 all day.

"Thank you Mike that would be lovely" Rachel told him smiling in relief, Mike took off towards to his locker to grab the jersey saying he would meet her outside the girl's bathroom.

"Chang looked like he wanted to kill me then" Puck noted slyly, following Rachel towards the girls bathroom, Rachel looked at him quizzically over her shoulder, smirking Puck said nothing and kept walking. They entered the bathroom, where without modesty Rachel slipped her jumper off, leaving her in her under vest a hint of her bra showing under the straps, coming up behind the girl that was quickly becoming his best friend he helped her sweep her hair back into a bun at the back of her head.

"Why did we give him a lift anyway?" he asked curiously, though he could admit to himself that there was a slight tinge of jealously in the question, mostly due to not wanting to lose his friend but also because he had a deep appreciation for the hot tight little body of Rachel's that he didn't want anyone being able to run their hands over.

"He usually comes in with Matt, but he is not going to be in today and Mike needed a lift, so I offered, and he was so nice to me on Saturday, I told you on the phone last night" Rachel told him as she let him tie her hair up, and she scrubbed at her face. She loved how comfortable she and Puck were, considering her bad history with him it was very surprising, but he had become the friend she had always wanted.

Mike entered the bathroom when he realised she wasn't outside with some trepidation, he found himself having to swallow his jealously again as he found Puck and Rachel close together in front of the sinks, Puck helping her wipe the slushie off her back, where it had dripped down off her shoulders.

"Hello Mike" breathed out Rachel as she got the last of the slushie off, smiling Mike handed her his jersey not actually wanting her to cover the small vest top she had on; at least he thought that until she slipped his jersey onto her small frame, it dwarfed her completely falling to almost the length of her small skirt but for some reason she had never looked hotter to him, and she had always seemed hot.

They left the bathroom a minute later, but before she could walk away to her locker again Mike pulled her to his side away from Puck, who took the hint and walked away,

"What's going on then Rach?" Mike asked seriously "Why did Kurt slushie you? Why did Puck say he let everything else go? What did he let go?"

"That's a number of questions" Rachel joked trying to distract him, he just looked at her "I'll explain later ok? I really should get to homeroom"

"We are in the same homeroom Rach" he told her knowing she was trying to distract him again, sighing in resignation Rachel let him lead her to homeroom telling him what had been occurring since Sectionals, leaving Mike seething that her so called friends were doing this to here, when all she did was tell the truth "God they are little shits Rach! I'm sorry you've been dealing it on your own"

"I haven't been on my own, I've had Puck, and Santana and Brit are friendlier now as well" Rachel told him slipping into a seat in homeroom, ignoring the looks some gave her as she wore a McKinley high football jersey. Mike winced at the name of his ex and looked down quickly, glancing back up again he saw that Rachel had seen his reaction, hesitantly she put out her hand and placed it on Mikes arm "I'm sorry Mike, how are you since Brit's relationship with Santana came to light?"

"I'm fine really, it's taking a while, but it's mostly due to her hurting me so much, people don't seem to realise that she cheated on me" he told her taking her hand into his own and gripping it hard "I'm over Brit, it's just that she hurt me" he said again strongly as if trying to convince her.

They exited the homeroom together, Rachel now tugging the hair tie from her hair to tie a knot in the side of Mike's jersey, so it was more fitted now, causing Mike to take another steadying breath, it seemed like he was doing that a lot around Rachel.

"I'll see you at lunch ok Rach?" he asked determined to show off the hot girl who was wearing his jersey as well as get to know her better. Rachel nodded and smiled, heading towards her first period, meeting Puck in the corridor. Mike felt the now familiar rise of jealously as she walked away, but deliberately shook his head forcefully, she's wearing your jersey dude he told himself and kept watching as the male's of the student body watched her walk past, now feeling pride as he walked to his own first period.

**A/N Read and Review :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N thank you to everyone who has reviewed, it means so much to me so please keep doing it :D if you have any ideas please write them in your reviews**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and the plot **

Mikel 3

Mike smirked every time he saw the large number 28 through the morning, Rachel wearing his number made him smile and the smirks and fist thumps he got from the rest of the jocks were both surprising and gratifying, he was waiting for the fallout but it wasn't coming, at least not yet. On the other hand, every time he saw the original gleeks, he clenched his hands in frustration, especially when he saw Rachel's upset face after an encounter with them.

Mike leant against the wall casually outside Rachel's last class before lunch, waiting impatiently for the bell to ring and see Rachel walk out with his jersey on, the shrill bell rang out signalling the end of class, and Mike straightened up a little more against the wall, smiling as Rachel left the room last.

"Hey Rach" he smiled, pulling her into a hug tight, unable to restrain himself when he saw her in his jersey, Rachel wrapped her arms around him tight hugging him back. He let his arms slip from around her, put kept his arm around her shoulders, another declaration to the student body that Rachel was taken. They entered the cafeteria, Rachel half waiting for the silent hush to fall over everyone, like what always happened in the films, none came and Mike led the way to a lunch table, where Puck, Finn, and Quinn sat.

"Chang where's Matt?" asked Finn, smiling briefly at Rachel, who was greeting Puck, who hugged her enthusiastically, completely in disregard for his usual gruff baddass behaviour that he still showed everyone else. Quinn quietly scoffed at Puck's behaviour thinking it was just another way for him to convince her that he would be a better choice as a father to her child.

In actual fact Puck's friendship with Rachel was nothing to do with that, and more to do with the fact that she was the only one to stick with him after everything blew up before Sectionals. After taking first prize, he had sulked at the back of the bus, before Rachel had come to sit next to him, he had winced waiting for her to start talking his ear off, instead she had offered him one half of her headphones and pressed play, feeling apprehensive he had placed the bud in his ear waiting for a musical to start blaring at him, instead he had been shocked to start hearing Led Zeppelin.

They had sat there for the 2 hour bus trip back to Lima not talking just listening to music, mostly classic rock, though occasionally R'n'B. Realising he had relaxed more in her presence, he had found himself seeking her out after the performance they put on for Mr Schue, scuffing his feet he had asked her to hang out a bit longer. It had started from there. Surprisingly he had not found having a friendship with a girl hard to do, he had never attempted it before, but with Rachel it was so easy, she believed in him but at the same time accepted him when he messed up, Rachel was his best friend and that's all that mattered to him right now, even more so than Quinn carrying his child.

"Not in today" Mike told him, resting his arm on the back Rachel's chair, nodding to Puck, who grinned at another show of Mike's possessiveness, while still feeling that twinge in his heart that he could lose Rachel to Mike.

"You guys up to anything tonight?" Finn asked them

"Me and Berry are going to the movies" Puck said, him and Finn had made a tentative truce after he and Quinn had reconciled, especially as Quinn was adamant that Puck would have nothing to do with the baby and she was putting it up for adoption.

"We are?" Rachel laughed

"Yeah we are" Laughed Puck "My challenge to scare you still stands, and Paranormal Activity is supposed to be the scariest film ever!" he declared, grinning evilly

"Mike do you want to come?" asked Rachel "Also I have Silat tomorrow if you would like to come"

"Yeah Paranormal Activity is supposed to be great" Mike grinned "Are you sure about Silat? I wouldn't want to bug you"

"Of course I'm sure" She assured him, snuggling back slightly into the crook of his shoulder, grinning Mike tightened his hold on her pulling her closer to him, Puck watched the interaction with another twinge, he wouldn't do anything to jeopardise his friendship with Rachel, but he couldn't help feeling that Rachel was his.

Mike grinned his way through the rest of the school day, so happy that he had a sort of date with Rachel, sort of because Puck was coming, but still better than anything, plus Silat tomorrow. He entered his last period happily, knowing that he was going to be seeing Rachel in less than 45 minutes; he slipped into a seat at the back of the class next to Finn as the teacher began to drone on about proportional representation.

"Sup Hudson" he said still grinning to himself

"Chang" Finn greeted "So Rach in your top?" he questioned curiously, trying to deny to himself that he had felt a twinge of jealousy when he had seen it as well as their interaction at lunch.

"Kurt slushied her this morning" Mike said angrily "I gave her my top when her clothes were ruined"

Finn's head snapped to Mike's quickly "What the fuck?" he swore "Kurt slushied her? I knew she was going through a tough time but that's bullshit for them to slushie her"

"Wait you knew she was going through hell and you did nothing?" asked Mike trying to keep his voice low though he was angry,

"Well what was I supposed to do?" asked Finn defensively

"Oh I don't know stop them? It's your girlfriend's mistake that is the reason she is going through this" Mike snapped angrily

"Hey! What about douche bag Puck?" Finn snarled

"Oh you mean Rachel's best friend? The one who tries to stop them but Rachel won't let him?" Mike said sarcastically "nice Finn" Mike turned away from Finn and slouched down in his chair, very angry that Finn had been letting Rachel take the flak for Quinn's mistake. Finn tried to talk to him a few times, but Mike ignored him, not wanting to get into a fight in the middle of government, when the bell rang he was out of the door before Finn could stand up. He hurried to stand by Rachel's locker where he had agreed to meet her, already deciding that he wouldn't tell her that he had had it out with Finn.

"Hey gorgeous" he told her as she walked up to her, then winced when he realised that he had said what he was thinking out loud, Rachel beamed up at Mike as she heard what he said, Mike inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that she wasn't annoyed by what he said,

"Thank you Mike" Rachel said happily, opening her locker to replace her books with the ones she needed for her homework, Mike took the books out of her arms and carried them for her taking a deep breath before he flirted again,

"Nothing to thank me for Rachel, only speaking the truth" he told her looking into her eyes deeply "you're beautiful" he continued frankly, blushing Rachel ducked her head, Mike placed his fingers under her chin and made her look at him "Are you giving Puck a lift home before the movie?"

"Yes" Rachel replied simply, still reeling inwardly at his lovely comment

"That's a shame, we could have spent time together alone before the film"

"T..T..Tomorrow, we could do something after Silat" Rachel stammered before gaining her confidence back, not used to being flirted with

"It's a date" Mike said happily "which means I'm planning it, as I didn't get to ask you like I wanted, so bring something nice to wear after"

"That sounds lovely Mike" Rachel smiled, as Mike threw his arm around her shoulder to lead her to her car.

**A/N please please please review :D eternal love to those who do!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N extra long for Gleek4Lyf! Lol**

**Disclaimer: I own noting but my laptop and the plot read and review please :D xx**

Mikel 4

Rachel picked Mike up again the next day but not Puck who's truck had got out of the garage early this morning, Mike waited for her again on his front porch and jumped up happily when she pulled up in front of his house, he climbed into the car's front seat again and leaned over to hug her tightly,

"So how did you sleep?" he asked slyly, as he belted up

"Fine" smiled Rachel "We picking up Matt now?" she asked "I'm going to need directions" Mike smiled and directed her to Matt's who lived less than a mile from Mike's, Matt was waiting outside just like Mike and he got into car quickly,

"Hey Dude, Thanks for the ride Rach" Matt greeted them "this is a sweet car" he commented

"Thank you Matt, it was my seventeenth birthday present, I love it" Rachel said happily "did you have a good weekend?"

"It was ok, you?"

"Dude it was great" Mike answered "Rachel owned this douche's on COD live" he laughed "then when me and Puck were shitting ourselves at Paranormal Activity, she was cool as a cucumber, munching popcorn!" he continued laughing harder

"Shit you play COD Rach?" Matt asked "and you weren't scared by Paranormal Activity? You have just gone way up in cool factor; in fact you beat out Mike as coolest person I know"

"Hey!" Mike said unhappily "That's mean" he complained slouching further down in his chair, Rachel and Matt laughed as Rachel parked the car and climbed out, Mike pulled a sad face as he too climbed out, laughing still, Rachel walked around to his side of the car to hug him tightly, Matt watched as Mike wrapped him arms around Rachel's small frame and pulled her close to his body.

"I have to see a teacher before homeroom, so I'll see you later guys" she said pulling back from Mike and hurrying into her school, her messenger bag defiantly hanging from her shoulder as she walked confidently.

Smirking Matt turned to Mike and grinned suggestively "What?" Mike asked innocently heading towards his locker, Matt following him

"Uh Uh not getting away with that" Matt smirked as he opened his own locker next to Mike's and grabbed his books "I go away for a weekend and you finally grow a pair in relation to Rachel Berry? I need and want the det's"

Mike looked at his best friend and saw the determined look across his face and sighed in defeat "after homeroom" he surrendered "not like I'm going to history anyway, I still aint done that paper"

"Crap! Me either" swore Matt as he fell into step with Mike, they walked down the hallway towards their homeroom meeting Finn at one of the intersections "Sup Hudson" Matt greeted,

"Hey Matt, Mike" he added slightly apprehensively, Mike ignored him and continued to walk towards homeroom, still pissed at the tall teenager who was letting Rachel take the flak for Quinn's mistake. Matt winced inwardly at the tension between Finn and Mike wondering what had happened to create it, and how being away for a long weekend meant that he missed everything.

Matt and Mike sat under the bleachers after homeroom, where Mike and Rachel had flirted again, Matt looking on amused,

"So what the hell dude? I get dragged away for a family wedding and I miss everything? You and Rachel? Not to mention you're on the outs with Hudson?"

"I ran into Rach after my dance class on Saturday, she looked so tired and weak, and she collapsed at the back of the classroom, this is Rachel the person who is like the energiser bunny" he added smiling "so I took her to get food at the diner and yeah I finally grew a pair as you put earlier and asked if she wanted company on the Sunday and she said yes"

"God dude it took you a year to do that and all you did was hang out?" Matt asked

"Yeah I know, but then at lunch Puck said he and Rachel were going to the movies last night and she asked me to come along, but tonight we got a real date without her best friend chaperoning, I got a great plan"

"Best friend?" Matt asked "I thought you said Puck went?"

"Puck is her best friend" Mike told him, laughing when Matt looked like he was going to faint in shock "yeah I know, but they are like really close"

"Huh Puck does have a heart then" Matt commented "You and Hudson?"

"Oh that, right well do you know what Rachel's been going through since Sectionals?"

"Um no? Why what's been happening with Rachel?"

"Fucking gleek's man!" swore Mike heatedly "they've been fucking punishing her for telling Finn the truth, seems that despite them all being Finn's friend they didn't tell the truth and they are blaming Rachel for telling him"

"What do you mean punishing her?" Matt asked before he made judgement

"Bitching at her, drawing those pornographic images, fuck Kurt slushied her yesterday! And yesterday every time I saw Rachel after she had talked to one of the original's she looked upset"

"Fucking hell! All that for telling the truth, ok so why you on the outs with Finn?" asked Matt seething that Rachel's 'friends' had been treating her so badly

"He knew, and he didn't do anything, his girlfriend is the one who lies and he lets Rachel take the flak for it" Mike snapped

Matt leant back on his elbows stunned that Finn had done that to Rachel as well as the original gleek's "What about you and Rachel, getting back to the happy stuff"

Mike grinned his anger forgotten "I like her Matt, I really do, I thought she was great before I knew her, but on Sunday it was so easy, we eat pizza and played on her Xbox and just talked, she loves singing yeah, but she also watches every classic horror film she can, and loves war Xbox 360 games because she can turn off her mind and relax, she also practises one of the most kick ass martial arts there is, and I want her to be mine" he finished grinning like an idiot.

Mike grinned at Rachel as she threw a guy almost twice her size into the floor, as the final spar ended; he clapped along with the rest of the students as the two opponents bowed to each other and their student, sweating profusely. Rachel bounded over to Mike happily "I'll just take a shower and then we can go?" she asked

"Ok babe, I'll grab one as well, I did that Horse stance for ages!" he joked heading towards the showers

He waited outside the gym after his quick shower in a button down striped shirt without his customary long sleeved shirt underneath but a jacket over the top, with a pair of jeans and trainers, his mom had driven past a minute before leaving him with a picnic basket that was waiting by his feet. Rachel exited the gym and grinned at how handsome he was looking, Mike grinning in the same way as he saw the tight tank top she had on with a pair of jeans, her hair curling lightly around her shoulders, and a pair of Nike trainers on her feet, she looked casual and comfortable and to Mike as sexy as hell.

He reached for her hand and twined their fingers together to pull her towards him kissing her on the forehead "so what's the plan?" she asked happily

"One romantic picnic in the park for the first part, the second is a surprise" he grinned leading her towards the park and the lake, where he sat down the basket that he had carried very carefully on a picnic table. He set out the food, the basic sandwich's, crisps and cookies, but for a drink he got out a grape slushie for Rachel, who smiled at him broadly "Puck may have hinted" Mike laughed, surprised that Puck had helped him out.

They eat their food with little conversation, enjoying the last of the day's sunshine instead, Mike resting his hand on Rachel's thigh as she leaned against his shoulder, sighing happily Rachel finished her sandwich and feeling bold took Mike's hand to intertwine her fingers with his "Finished gorgeous?" he asked her, smiling Rachel nodded, for once perfectly content to not speak, feeling just as content Mike let go of her hand to wrap his arms around her frame and pull her back against him.

As they sat there in comfort Mike's mom suddenly popped up in front of them frightening the both of them "Hi" she greeted them brightly

"Mom!" shouted Mike in embarrassment

"What? I didn't think you would want to be stuck with the picnic basket all night" she said defensively

"And you wanted to meet Rachel" Mike finished for her wryly

"Hello dear" Mike's Mom said to Rachel confirming her son's suspicions

"Hello Mrs Chang" Rachel said shyly intimidated by the beautiful Asian mother of the boy she liked so much

"Mai dear, please call me Mai"

"Ok Mom, you've meet her now you can go" Mike said pointedly handing her the basket "and yes I'll bring her for dinner, now please?" he half begged, taking the hint Mai smiled at Rachel and said goodbye taking the picnic basket.

"Ok now that my mother has publically embarrassed me part two of our date, I'll drive" he grinned taking her hand again and leading the way back to her car where it was parked next to the gym. He drove towards the other side of town, making her cover her eyes as he pulled into a parking lot, getting out of the car he ran around to help her out of the car "Ok this is a little weird and I will admit that but it's something I love and I wanted to share it with you" he told her.

"Ok" Rachel agreed as he let her finally see where they were, shivering as the chill air hit her, they were standing on the edge on an empty ice rink, Mike holding two pairs of skates in his hands "oh Mike I can't skate" she said reluctantly

"I guessed as much, but I'm here to teach you" Mike said, leading her to a bench to help her tie her skates on and then onto the ice, where she wobbled frantically, smiling Mike led her to the side of the rink "It's empty because my uncle owns this place, and agreed to let me have the keys on his off night, now I want you to trust me and just hold on to me" he instructed as he pushed off from the side to skate smoothly along the ice.

Laughing Rachel held onto his hand as Mike towed her around the ice, thanking her dancing skills that she could hold her balance, as the time wore on Mike helped her skate more on her own, loving how excited she was to skate small distances without falling over "this is so much fun" Rachel giggled, skating into Mike's arms "Cold though" she added shivering as little, Mike slid his jacket off and helped Rachel into it, loving her in his clothes, he pulled her against him again

"I love it when you wear my clothes" he admitted

"That reminds me, I'll return your jersey to you tomorrow"

"Ok" Mike said reluctantly

"I would have returned it today, but when I was cold last night I put it back on and slept with it on, I apologise but it was the only thing I could find in the dark"

"That's fine I wouldn't have wanted you to get cold, and to be honest it's kind of hot to think of you sleeping in my top" he smiled, brushing her hair back from her face, knowing that the idea of Rachel sleeping in his jersey and nothing else would stay with him.

Looking down at the beautiful face looking at him Mike leaned down to and pressed his lips to hers, feeling like fireworks had exploded inside her head Rachel responded eagerly, deepening the kiss; Mike traced her bottom lip with his tongue, seeking entrance which Rachel gladly gave, their tongues massaging each others for a few minutes before they broke apart, both gasping for breath.

"God I wanted to do that" Mike breathed out leaning his forehead against Rachel's

"I wanted you to do it" Rachel smiled leaning up to kiss him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop and the plot :D xx**

Mikel 5

Rachel got into her car the next morning happily, Mike's jersey folded on the back seat as well as his jacket that he had left without last night. Mike walked up and down his front porch too excited to see Rachel to sit down calmly like he usually did, when her car turned the corner he bolted down his path to jump into her car as soon as it pulled to a stop.

"Anyone would think that you are excited to see me" Rachel joked as he jumped in the car

"Yeah I guess so" Mike laughed before pulling Rachel into his arms to greet her properly, kissing hard Rachel snapped off her seatbelt to climb across the centre console onto his lap, where he settled his hands on her waist to pull her closer, as their tongues danced and massaged each others. Breaking for air they leaned their foreheads against the other

"God I could do that forever, do we really need to go to school?" he asked, moaning as Rachel shifted on his lap, making him grip her waist harder

"Yes we do" Rachel stated leaning down to kiss him again, cutting off all brain function on Mike who could only respond in kind, unable to think when Rachel's soft lips were moving against his own.

"If you keep doing that, I won't let you stop" Mike said, smiling Rachel climbed off Mike back into her seat

"Ok then" she agreed, laughing as he pouted and moaned as she climbed off him "we should go pick up Matt anyway" she argued, sighing his surrender Mike buckled up while Rachel did the same, resting his hand on her thigh as she drove off.

Rachel walked to her locker before Glee a spring in her step, her crazy Rachel smile on her face, seeing Brit her smiled stretched a bit more "Hello Brit" she greeted opening her locker

"You're dating Mike?" Brit asked bluntly, shocked Rachel turned to the tall blonde hearing the anger in her voice

"Well yes Brit" she answered honestly, as Santana wandered up curious as to what made her girlfriend look so serious

"Stop" Brit ordered

"Stop what?" demanded Santana as she saw anger flash across Rachel's face, livid Rachel turned to the confused Latino

"Your girlfriend wants me to stop dating Mike, I'm just about to question why" she declared turning to Brit, who looked nervous as well as angry now, as Santana turned to look at her as well angry as well

"Well it's girl code, you don't date friends ex" Brit said defensively

"It sounds like you're jealous to be honest" Rachel clipped

"Going to have to agree with Rachel here" Santana agreed, standing shoulder to shoulder with Rachel "plus that only counts if you are not in a relationship as well, which you are remember, with me?" she questioned feeling like she had been slapped in the face.

"I know" Brit said "I just don't want Rachel to be with Mike, he's mine"

"No Brit he's Rachel's" Santana stated, talking Rachel's arm to lead her to Glee. Glee was over quickly as they worked on the duets that they had been paired up for earlier, Rachel and Santana grateful that they didn't have to spend time with Brit, Rachel hurried to her gym locker after glee having forgotten to pick up her dance clothes, after grabbing the gym bag that held her pointes and leotard she walked back to the glee room to pick up Mike and Matt who were waiting for her.

Swinging through the door quickly she came to an abrupt stop as she found Mike and Brit kissing Matt looking on in shock "what the fuck!?" he shouted as Mike pushed away Brit

"Yeah what the fuck?" he echoed, turning as white as a ghost as he saw Rachel "fuck Rachel" he said moving towards the shocked brunette "no she kissed me, I swear and I didn't kiss back" he swore grabbing Rachel "Matt I'm telling the truth right?" he turned to his best friend not letting go of Rachel

"Yeah Rach I promise, Brit grabbed him just as you walked in"

Mike looked at Rachel desperately, as she still hadn't said anything "please say something" he begged, as Brit edged towards the door where Santana now stood in shock, having heard everything, hurt again Santana rushed away Brit following her.

"Ok Mike I believe you" Rachel said finally, grateful Mike pulled Rachel into a deep kiss, feeling uncomfortable Matt edged towards the door to wait by the car. Mike moved his lips against Rachel's so thankful that she believed him; he had been shocked beyond belief when Brit had suddenly grabbed him and kissed him, but he had kept his head enough to pull away as soon as he could. "I would love to keep doing this but I have ballet" Rachel said reluctantly pulling back.

"Ok babe" Mike said just as reluctantly pulling her close to him he wrapped an arm around her shoulder guiding her towards the car, keeping her close.

Rachel and her friends sat down on the studio floor waiting for their teacher to come over and instruct them in which ballets they would be performing for their spring show. "It's so frustrating" complained Kara "we work so hard to make our routine look good and work with a certain number of people and then Simone up and quits because her boyfriend wants her to!"

"God I know!" added Sydney, who was on the same team with Kara "we finally have a chance for our team to go to cheerleading camp under scholarship, and one of our team members lands us in it"

"What do you mean?" asked Rachel curiously

"Our cheerleading team have a really good shot of placing at regional's which would mean we would get more funding especially for the school, but to get to regional's we need to get to cheer camp, this year we are in the running for a scholarship, but now we will never get it" Kara finished miserably

"Oh I'm so sorry, that really must be so frustrating" Rachel sympathised "I wish there was something I could do" knowing that Kara and Sydney went to a poor inner city school she knew just how important it was for them to get any type of funding possible.

"Do you mean that?" asked Sydney slyly

"Of course I did, you are my friends and you are in need" Rachel assured them

"Good" they said simultaneously cunning looks on their faces

"Ok what are you up to?" Rachel asked suspiciously

"Right, well I got in touch with the people offering the scholarship and asked if it were possible for someone who was not exactly a student in our school to participate in our try out for the scholarship if we completed another routine on the opening day of the camp, if we were successful obviously" Kara told her

"Ok?" asked Rachel hesitantly

"And after an anxious week he finally agreed"

"Well that's fantastic!" Rachel said happily "Oh" she finished as it dawned on her what they were hinting at

"Please?" they begged "you helped us create the routines and it's only for one night, and we already checked that it wasn't in a game against McKinley"

Rachel looked at the begging faces of her two friends that attended every one of her dance classes, and had so much tied up in getting a scholarship that being on a winning team would help them get, and knew she wasn't going to say no. "Course I will help you" she surrendered as they dived on top of her to Mademoiselle Le Clerque's horror.

Giggling after her reprimand which had mostly been in French, they settled for the beginning of Giselle, Rachel already determined to be Giselle.

It was on Friday night therefore that Rachel found herself in a tight small green and white cheerleading uniform, the colours of Morris High School, thankfully the rest of the week had gone smoothly, except for the fight with Santana and Brit, Santana refusing to forgive Brit for kissing Mike. Rachel and Mike's relationship was open to the school and they had received no backlash, except for Rachel in private from the original gleeks who continued to harass Rachel, but only when Puck and Mike were not around. Ignoring her troubles that she had at school Rachel concentrated on stretching before the game, glad that no-one from McKinley would see her in this skimpy uniform as she had told Mike and Puck that she had made plans with her dance class friends, not a complete lie she argued.

The McKinley high football team shuffled onto the bleachers of Morris High with regret, hating that they couldn't wear their letter jackets, and also that their coach and Coach Sylvester kept arguing with each other, Santana sat down next to Mike reluctantly, having been dragged along to the game so that she could watch the cheerleaders "why you here?" she asked glumly still depressed over her fight with Brit, who still couldn't see what she had done wrong.

"Coach wants to scare us into doing better" Mike replied, wishing he could spend his Friday night with Rachel rather than watching Morris crush Carmel high. Santana grunted and settled back into the bleacher.

Santana watched disinterestedly as the cheerleaders came out on the field to pump up the crowd, her eyes naturally scanning them at the same time as the footballers did, the male's enjoying the skimpy tight outfits of the Morris cheerleaders, Mike's eyes scanned at the same pace of Puck them both jumping to their feet as they spotted a petite brunette in the middle of the squad "Rachel!?" they both stated loudly at the same time.

On the field Rachel's head snapped at the sound of her name shouted loudly, seeing a very familiar Mohawk and next to him a tall Asian "Fuck" she replied just as loudly, as she yanked Kara in front of her, who was laughing hysterically, recognising both Rachel's boyfriend and best friend, as well as the Latino who had got to her feet after hearing the boys shout, the boys sitting with them looking on in disbelief at the sight of Rachel Berry in a cheerleading uniform.

Moving her friend who was useless laughing at her Rachel bounded up to more members of her high school than she ever wanted to meet outside of school quickly. "Ok I know this is odd, but there is a perfectly reasonable explanation, and I'll explain later" she assured, before vaulting over the barrier one handed and onto the field, shocking the students of McKinley again.

Coach Sylvester watched Rachel Berry with interest as the game continued, as did the footballers who couldn't understand how they hadn't noticed how hot Berry was before, Mike smirking in triumph as his girlfriend flipped and tumbled across the sidelines, grinning at Puck he leaned over "our girl rocks" he whispered, acknowledging that Puck was a huge part of Rachel's life and reassuring Puck that he wouldn't take Rachel from him.

"Fuck yeah she does" Puck agreed, nodding down the line of seats "and they agree" he added, referring to the line of drooling footballers.

Santana watched with interest as Rachel flipped into a triple back flip with ease and glanced towards her coach who was also watching the brunette execute advanced cheerleading moves, Santana decided then and there that Rachel would join the Cheerio's, and she would win them Nationals.

**Read and Review please :D xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimier: I own nothing but my laptop and the plot :D**

Mikel 6

The game drew to a close, ending at Mike had predicted with Morris slaughtering Carmel, Rachel and her friends finished with a victory pyramid before they football team swamped them celebrating, Rachel and the girls being swung around as they celebrated, Mike hating it as boys he didn't know picked his girlfriend up and swung her around, but seeing her not complaining and interacting with them easily he knew he couldn't complain.

Rachel grabbed her friends Kara and Sydney and towed them towards her boyfriend and Puck, where the other footballers were also milling around for some reason, "guys this is my boyfriend Mike and Puck, my uh... my friend" she finished lamely she thought of him as her best friend but didn't say it out loud

"Best friend Berry, get it right" he smirked, pulling her into a quick hug, before Mike claimed her, pulling her tight to his body, as Puck greeted the two girls, his usual smirk on his face, Mike lowered his mouth to Rachel's ear holding her flush to his body,

"You look so hot in that uniform" he murmured in her ear "I couldn't keep my eyes off her, nobody could, even my team mates" he added nodding towards the team that were still milling around flirting with Rachel's friends but still staring at her "any chance you can keep that uniform?" he asked smirking "because you look so fucking hot, and I wouldn't mind my own private show later on" he whispered making her blush.

Rachel blushed and looked away, concentrating on the conversations around her "We didn't realise Berry could do that stuff" one of the footballers said

"Rachel is an amazing dancer and gymnast" Sydney said smiling at her friend, despite the fact that they were often in competition with each other the three girls were very close, especially as they all had different dreams for after school and college.

"Thanks Syd, so are you" Rachel added hugging her friend "so when do you find out about the scholarship?" she asked

"Couple of weeks" Kara answered "but I'm not worried we were amazing tonight" she added hugging Rachel "thank you so much for helping out" she continued the girls on the team nodding and adding their own thanks, all hugging her tightly as they broke off to go to their own victory party.

"So that's why you're here?" asked Puck "this scholarship? Unless you're transferring here at which point I would have to kill you" he added conversationally making everyone laugh

"No I'm not transferring" Rachel laughed "the girls needed another cheerleader for tonight so that they could compete for a scholarship to cheer camp that's all, I was just helping them out" Rachel explained, taking Mike's hand entwining their fingers, loving she could be open about doing it.

Coach Sylvester with Santana at her side pushed roughly through the group standing around Rachel "Berry" she declared loudly "Monday come get your uniform" she ordered before marching away pushing the footballers who weren't quick enough to get out of her way, Rachel looked at Santana quizzically

"What was that about?" she asked

"You're a Cheerio now Rach" she replied before hurrying after Coach Sylvester who was her ride, leaving Rachel to burst in to hysterical laughter

"That's funny" Rachel choked out, not noticing the footballers agreeing that she should be a cheerleader after seeing her in the tight green uniform she was still wearing and her flipping around the field so easily, Mike thinking how hot it would be to see Rachel in a WMHS uniform every day "Oh baby, I forgot to tell you something" she added towing Mike away by his hand and around the bleachers to the footballers amusement.

Rachel launched herself into arms, Mike backing her up against one of the supporting poles as his hands gripped her hips to pull her as flush to him as he could his lips attacking hers, tongues duelling desperately as they kissed hard before breaking for air finally. Mike keeping her flush to him as they gained their breath back "tell me something whenever you like" he joked breathing deeply, his hands wrapped her waist possessively

"I do actually have something to say" she said wrapping her hands around his neck to bring his lips back down to hers kissing him again lightly "I forgot to tell you that I'm going away this weekend, my friends are dragging me to New York for the weekend, it was a surprise, sorry that I didn't tell you"

"That's ok babe, what friends though?" he asked curiously kissing her again

"Some friends from silat Ben and James and Kara and Sydney, and we are meeting a few people in New York; just going to have a weekend of fun" she explained before kissing him again "it was surprise from my dad's"

"Well I hope you have fun babe" Mike said smiling, but feeling slightly bad that he was feeling jealous that she was going away and he couldn't spend the weekend with her, Rachel beamed up at him again and pulled him in for a private goodbye before they walked back to their smirking friends.

Rachel bounced into school on Monday happily having had an amazing weekend in New York with people it was so easy to be around, they were all like her, single-minded and determined to become the best at whatever they wanted. Spotting Mike she slivered up behind him and placed her hands over his eyes "guess who?" she whispered, as he turned in her arms to kiss her "hey baby" she greeted after they had kissed.

"Hey baby you have a good time? It sounded like it from your texts and phone calls" he asked, as he closed his locker to lead her to hers his arm around her waist, letting her babble about New York, Rachel talked excitedly having completely forgotten what Santana and Coach Sylvester had said to her on Friday night, therefore wasn't prepared for Santana appearing in front of her so suddenly a determined glint in her eye.

"Ah!" Rachel jumped "god you scared me" she told Santana laughing

Santana smiled before grabbing her arm and towing her away from her locker "time to get you ready" she told Rachel

"Ready for what?" Rachel asked "Santana stop dragging me" she objected "answer my question and let me go" she told her pulling her arm from Santana's grasp Mike following bemused after getting her books from her locker for her.

"For Cheerio's" Santana deadpanned, not understanding how Rachel didn't understand that she was now a cheerleader and also wasn't excited.

"I'm not a Cheerio" Rachel laughed walking away again, taking the hand her boyfriend offered her to walk back to her homeroom.

Santana winced and walked to Coach Sylvester's office hesitantly, not looking forward to telling the evil women that the newest addition to the squad just kept laughing it off and walking away, she knocked on the door and entered it quickly "Um Coach Sylvester? Rachel just keep's laughing off her joining the Cheerio's" she finished lamely knowing that her coach wanted to explode right now.

"Well that won't do, we need her for nationals" Coach Sylvester declared getting to her feet, not understanding how that Berry girl was turning down her, and not going to let her do it, Rachel Berry was joining the Cheerio's whether she wanted to or not. Marching out of her office she stalked the corridor towards Rachel's homeroom, slamming the door open she pulled Rachel out her chair and frog marched her out to the shock of everyone in the room, who didn't react quickly enough.

Jumping to his feet mike flew from the room, Matt and Puck following him closely, spotting Santana standing outside the glee room they skidded to a halt, watching in shock as Coach Sylvester locked Rachel in the cupboard "and you are staying in there until you agree to be a Cheerio" Coach Sylvester cackled happily through the door before pocketing the key and walking away "San, call me when she surrenders" she ordered

"San get my girlfriend out of the cupboard!" begged Mike

"Sorry Mike" apologised San sitting down outside the cupboard for the long wait she knew was coming, she didn't mind though it meant she could avoid Brittany a bit more, Mike glared at her and sat down as well, Puck and Matt settling down as well, knowing it was useless to go to a teacher about Coach Sylvester's behaviour.

An hour later Rachel began signing every song from West Side Story as load as she could, the boys smirked as Santana shifted uncomfortably wanting to yell at Rachel, but couldn't as she wanted her to be a Cheerio.

Four hours later she banged her feet against the door wanting food; Santana growled and turned up her IPod as loud as it could hoping to drown out the banging and failing.

It was almost the end of school, six hours later when Rachel finally surrendered, screaming "fine" loudly "just get me out of here, I really need the bathroom now" Coach Sylvester entered the room grinning her victory and opened the door to the cupboard "I have conditions" spitted out Rachel "Glee and dance and any subsequent competitions come first" she stated leaving no room for argument.

"Fine, but I expect you in school every day in uniform, hair perfect and attending every practise that you can"

"Fine" Rachel said "but if I get slushie in your precious uniform you're paying for the dry cleaning bill" she snapped pulling the uniform from Santana's waiting hands before walking out of the room, the boys following her meekly not wanting to inflict Rachel's wrath back on themselves.

**A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, hope you enjoyed the chapter :D R&R if so please! :D xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

Mikel 7

Rachel shifted uncomfortably in front of her mirror, resettling the skirt of her new uniform for the fourth time; it was the same length as most of her skirts, but the slits and general swirl of it made it feel shorter than anything she had worn before.

Sighing in resignation Rachel grabbed her hair brush and pulled it through her hair roughly, twisting it up into a high ponytail, her need for perfection making sure there wasn't a hair out of place and that the under armour shirt and tight top sat perfectly against the resettled skirt. Sighing again Rachel pulled on her socks and trainers, tying the laces into a perfect bow, determined to not let Coach Sylvester have anything to complain about in her appearance.

Looking at herself one more time in the mirror, Rachel pulled a face at her appearance, despite knowing she looked good, she really didn't want to be a cheerleader for a school she hated, picking up her new matching back pack she left the room quickly just wanting the day over.

Not picking up Mike that day she drove to school alone, her music on full blast as she used it to calm her aggravated mood, pulling into her normal parking spot she smiled as she saw Mike waiting for her leaning against Matt's car, smiling her opened her car door for her, his grin growing broader as he took in her tight uniform "good morning gorgeous" he greeted his eyes racking over her body as she got out of the car "and boy do you look gorgeous today, as always of course, but now I get to see you cheering me on from the sidelines, got to admit that makes me smile" he explained, knowing that she wasn't impressed with being a cheerleader.

Rachel smiled as Mike qualified his compliment "I know what you mean Mike it's ok" she assured him "the only thing that is good about being a cheerleader is that I can cheer you on baby" she told him leaning up to kiss him, before grabbing her bag from the back seat, closing and locking her car she took a deep breath to gather the nerve to walk into the school, Mike tangled his fingers with hers and clenched her hand tightly.

"I'm here for you baby" he whispered in her ear kissing her again, before they walked into school, the school broke out in whispers as Rachel walked past in a Cheerio uniform, no one could believe that the queen of the glee club was wearing a cheerleading uniform, but didn't challenge it as some of the football team had spread around what they had seen last Friday.

Mike smirked inwardly as the males of the student body double checked Rachel their eyes following her closely as she walked by, feeling as cocky as he usually did with Rachel next to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to him

"Showing off?" Rachel smirked into his ear as she let herself be pulled close

"I got the hottest girlfriend in the world, course I am" Mike replied his own smirk in place

Rachel sat down in homeroom next to Santana who smiled tightly at her "thank you for joining the Cheerio's Rach" she said quietly

"It's ok" Rachel said quietly "are you ok?" Santana's quiet mood even registering with her

"Brit" explained Santana shortly "she doesn't get how what she did was wrong"

Rachel frowned and reached out to grip Santana's hand tightly "I'm sorry San, I'm here if you need me"

Santana smiled thankfully and squeezed back before letting it go to listen to the teacher, glancing out the door idly, she saw Brit waiting for her bouncing on the balls of her feet, not wanting to deal with Brit again Santana waited for the bell to ring again and grabbed Rachel's arm quickly before Mike could, linking Rachel's arm with hers and towed her out of the classroom and past Brit "she'll see you later Mike" Santana shouted back as Mike followed them out of the room yelling

"Why are you stealing my girlfriend? Again?" he added wryly

Rachel halted them quickly and turned to Mike "I think she just needs a friend babe, I'll see you at lunch" she assured him and kissed him quickly before Santana dragged her off again, Santana practically tied herself to Rachel for the morning, being in all of her classes it was easy to avoid Brit and stay with Rachel.

Feeling slightly exasperated Rachel put up with her new shadow, she wasn't used to having someone with her during class time and Santana kept up a constant stream of commentary on everyone around them, their teachers and classes.

Massaging her temples she willed away the headache that was forming behind her eyes Rachel let her continue knowing she was trying to distract herself from Brittany, Rachel was annoyed at the tall blonde for kissing her boyfriend but was trying not to create a drama out of it.

With her new shadow Rachel walked into the cafeteria, now immune to the whispers that had been following her all day, across the cafeteria Mike grinned as Rachel made her way across to him, but frowned as he saw her stressed expression, she plopped down next to him at the table and rested her head against his shoulder, not noticing the look that Quinn and Finn gave her.

Finn felt that stir of jealousy again as he saw Rachel cuddle into Mike, he had heard that Rachel was now a Cheerio but hearing her and seeing her in the cheerleading uniform for WHMS were two different things, he had missed the Morris game because Quinn had made him stay with her, but now he felt everything he felt for Rachel come rushing back from where he had stuffed it.

Quinn looked at her boyfriend and felt a now common jealousy overcome her emotions; her boyfriend was staring at Rachel like he always did, that mixture of adoration and lust, that made her stomach churn, looking down at her baby bump she felt fat and ugly again, the reason she had got into this situation in the first place glaring over the table at Rachel she felt her anger stirring.

Rachel glanced across the table and found herself on the receiving end of one of Quinn's glares, glancing at Puck sitting next to her she saw he had seen it to, and his protectiveness for her rearing his head, she grabbed his hand and squeezed it hard "don't" she whispered at him

"Rachel"

"No" she insisted turning back to Mike who was looking at her quizzically, feeling her headache growing she rubbed her temples again.

Finally gaining ten minutes to herself all day at the end of the day Rachel ducked into the girls bathroom and smack bang into the people she tried so hard to avoid, even Artie who looked slightly uncomfortable, finding herself on the end of four glares she massaged her temples again.

"Hi guys" she greeted as she hurried to a stall, exiting she smiled at them tightly as she washed her hands

"Thinking that your all that now you got that uniform" Kurt snipped grinning evilly at Rachel through the mirror

"Just cos they accept you, doesn't mean we do miss diva, you had messed us up one too many times with your selfish behaviour"

Rachel sighed and went to exit the bathroom "I just can't be bothered today" she said as she left, massaging her temples again, _I knew today was going to be hard _she moaned inwardly running into Santana again, letting her link arms with her to lead her to glee club. Sitting down Rachel let Santana keep talking about something, no longer really listening as everyone filed into the room, Mr Schuester coming in behind them closing the door; he did a double take as he saw Rachel in a cheerleading uniform but shrugged it off quickly.

"Afternoon guys" he greeted "Rachel, Finn front and centre need you for the leads of our new song" he said happily

"Is anyone else going to get a shot at a solo" Mercedes snipped from her seat, as Rachel and Finn got up "this isn't fair I want a chance at the song" Rachel watched as the usual indecision flashed across the teachers face, dropping the music sheets, Rachel massaged her temples again in frustration sick of this day more than anything, Mike got up and walked towards her gripping her by her shoulders he turned her away from the group, he could see the stress and frustration etched across her face and wanted to calm her down.

"You ok babe? You seem really stressed" he whispered

"Today has been shit" Rachel replied exhausted but in her normal volume level, shocking everyone that she had sworn, Mike watched her in worry, and felt her shiver in his arms, he nodded at Matt who handed him the McKinley football zip up top that had been hanging over the back of his chair, Mike helped Rachel into it

"Come on babe lets go" he said taking her hand, surprised that she was actually letting him take her out of glee, Rachel followed him holding his hand tightly

"Seems like I'm wearing more of your clothes again" she commented on the way to the car

"I love you in my clothes; in fact keep that top" he added smirking "now I am taking the hottest girl in the world out on a date so you can moan about your day and I can make it end a lot better than it started" he promised kissing her as he helped her into the passenger seat before circling to the driver seat

"You're perfect" Rachel declared kissing him again


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about such a late update Real life kicked my butt the last few weeks, stupid essays! Anyway enjoy!**

**In other news I'm participating in the Support Stacie auction, so if you want your very own story of any of my matching's :D go check it out, and everyone else's its for such a good cause!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

Mikel 8

Mike watched as Rachel skated around t he rink slowly, his eyes tied to her short Cheerio skirt showing off her fantastic legs, before his gaze slid up to her body, smiling as he saw the hoodie saying Chang and number 28 on the back, hanging around her shoulders falling open enough for him to appreciate her tight dancers body. He had brought her to the ice rink again, letting her skate in peace so that she could relax after her stressful day, pushing himself off from the wall where he had been resting he skated over to her determined to make her smile again, grabbing her by the waist he spun he around on the ice making her squeal in surprise, tickling her sides he made her laugh and wrestle to move away from him

"Ahh Mike" she squealed writhing in his arms, his hands relentlessly tickled her sides moving her back against the side of the rink, slipping his hands underneath her jacket his fingertips ghosted over the side of her body keeping her laughing.

Looking at her laughing face Mike was struck with the beauty of his girlfriend again, her head was thrown back in joy her hair now loose of its tight ponytail, making her chocolate locks swing around her shoulders with any movement of her body, as she moved to avoid his tickling fingers it glistened in the spotlights, her brown eyes were lit up with unrestrained joy as he teased her and mirth as well as a mischievous glint.

Using the only weapon she had against his tickling Rachel wrapped her hands in Mike's hair and pulled his lips down to hers swiftly, from the first touch of her soft lips the tickling was forgotten, instead her wrapped his hands around her waist, pulling her flush to his frame, moving his lips against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth gently, pulling back Mike smiled as Rachel whimpered at the loss of his lips.

"Let's eat" he said kissing her again and pulling her away and off the rink, expecting the diner again Rachel climbed into the passenger seat of her car, letting Mike drive again, seeing as he liked her car so much and had insurance she couldn't see why not to let him. Instead of the diner Mike drove home, hopping out of the car he opened her door for her "I thought I would cook for you instead" he explained taking her hand a leading her up to his front door "and seeing as my parents aren't home today it seemed like a good time"

"Sounds lovely Mike" Rachel said smiling and lightly kissing him as he opened the door and led the way to his kitchen rolling up his sleeves and opening the fridge pulling out ingredients for a quick meal, chatting about there families Rachel sat down at the breakfast bar watching him, thanking him as he placed a bowl of pasta in front of her.

"You really are perfect" Rachel moaned taking a bite of her dinner "thank you for getting me out of glee"

"No need to thank me sexy, you looked like you needed to get away2

"I really did, it was just one of those days, I understand why Santana needed me, I am just not used to having a constant shadow who doesn't cease from talking at any point, to be honest I am just not used to having someone there at all"

Mike shifted guiltily wishing that he had made a move as soon as she had transferred to McKinley, if he hadn't been so shy than maybe she wouldn't have had such a difficult time.

"Wouldn't it be easier to talk to Brit?" he asked

"Of course it would, but Santana doesn't really want to talk to her, I think she worries what will happen, it wouldn't have been so bad if I didn't have Quinn glaring at me, meaning I had to stop Noah from jumping to my defence again, and then there were the original's" Rachel explained "it just got too much and my head was pounding, I'm sorry"

"Nothing to apologise for babe, I didn't realise that Quinn caused drama today"

"Ahh it's fine" Rachel insisted waving her fork dismissively "no point stressing over it, I'm sure I'll just gain yet more backlash for Quinn's actions that will then be used to berate and belittle me even further" she added wryly finishing her dinner.

Mike feeling his anger at Finn rising once again that Rachel was dealing with Quinn's mistake, while the blond remained the golden child in the eyes of the original glee members. He picked up their plates and took them to the dishwasher as his doorbell was rang enthusiastically,

"I'll get it" Rachel offered jumping off her seat and hurrying to the front door, Mikes eyes once again glued to the line of where her skirt met her thigh "hey guys" she greeted as she opened the door to find Matt and Puck on the doorstep, wrapping Mike's hoodie around her frame as a cold wind nipped through the open door, she led them back into the house to the living room, where Mike sat setting up the Xbox 360.

"I'm sorry babe I completely forgot that we made a plan to hang out tonight" he explained

"That's ok but I get first crack at COD" Rachel replied answering grabbing the controller, and crashing on the sofa, flipping on the Xbox she chose a level at random, Matt and Mike watched in shock as Rachel walked through the level with ease, Puck grinning as Rachel owned the level with ease, before flipping the controller into his lap at the end grinning.

"Fuck Rach!" Matt gushed as she settled into Mike's side "it's one thing hearing it it's another seeing it, you really do own at COD"

"Thank you Matt, though I have had a lot of practise I must admit" Rachel smiled "'owning' on COD was just what I needed today"

"Yeah, shitty day for you Rach, and what was the deal with Quinn?" growled Puck viciously pulling the trigger to shoot someone on screen

"No clue, in fact I'm rather annoyed for her attitude at lunch" Rachel sniped

"Don't blame you" scoffed Matt "the whole situation is bullshit, letting you deal with her lie" he continued glancing over at Puck not knowing the whole situation

"She's the one who made me lie to Finn" Puck told him catching the glance

"In fact from the very beginning Noah was willing to step and accept his mistake" Rachel explained

"Instead she made me lie to Finn, and now he and Quinn are making my best mate fucking pay" Puck growled tossing the controller to Matt and grabbing Rachel's hand to give it a squeeze as she cuddled into Mike's side "bitch is just being jealous I bet anyway" he assured her letting go.

"Looking forward to Thursday then Rach?" asked Mike changing the subject

"Thursday?"

"The game is on Thursday because of the teacher conference of Friday" Matt explained "So it will be the first time you cheer for us"

"Yay!" Rachel deadpanned her sarcastic tone making the boys laugh

"And then there is the party" added Puck, earning another glare from Rachel and an eye roll, making him laugh again.

"Oh joy I get to spend time with the people who aided in making my life hell, let me just jump for joy, oh wait I'll be doing that at the game" she deadpanned again, the boys laughed again enjoying the new sarcastic Rachel.

Rachel exited her car this time having both Santana and Mike waiting for her, settling her skirt as she got out she kissed Mike firmly, ignoring the gagging sounds Santana was making before taking his hand and greeting the Latino

"Good Morning" she greeted, resigning herself to another day with a shadow, walking across the parking lot she met the gaze of Finn, seeing him gaze at her, she could see the feelings that had been etched over his face almost every time he had looked at her before sectionals, feeling uncomfortable she tightened her grip on Mike's hand and moved closer to him.

Mike glanced at her face and saw that she was looking at Finn looking upset; switching his gaze to his tall friend he could see the infatuation that had been present in his face since he had joined glee and met Rachel, Mike felt his anger rise in his throat that Finn was once again crushing on Rachel, but couldn't really blame him for it, seeing as she was such an amazing person.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N trying to make up for my lack of updates, hope you enjoy, and thanks for reviewing to all! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

Mikel 9

Mike wrapped his arm around Rachel firmly, pulling her as close to him as he could, he hated that upset look on her face that he saw too often, feeling an uncommon fear Mike found himself holding his girlfriend tight to him for his own reasons rather than just Rachel's upset face. Rachel glanced at her boyfriend and saw a fear etched on his face that made her stomach clench, grabbing his hand she towed him away from the school entrance and to the school bleachers, away from the shocked Santana.

Pushing him down on the seat she sat down next to him, and gripped his hand "What's wrong?" she asked quietly

"Finn was looking at you" Mike muttered

"I know he was, that's why I moved closer to you, it made me feel uncomfortable to see him looking at me in that manner, Michel you're confusing me what did I do wrong?" she asked in fear

"He still likes you, and you like him"

"I do?" Rachel asked wryly "Mike I don't like Finn as a friend very much at the moment, let alone in a romantic capacity"

Mike swivelled to look Rachel in the eye for the first time since they sat down "really?" he asked hopefully

"Yes" Rachel said angrily "I like you for all that is holy sake, how can you doubt us now, doubt me now? After everything" she yelled at him pulling out of his grip and standing up to walk away.

"Fuck! I'm sorry Rachel" Mike swore getting up to tug her back to him, holding her stiff body in his arms "I just was worried about losing you to him, and I can't lose you. I like you so much I have for so long" he whispered into her ear, feeling the tension thrumming through her body "Rachel I'm bloody falling for you, and I can't lose you to Finn "golden boy" Hudson" he told her firmly.

Rachel relaxed against minutely and Mike sighed in relief tightening his hold even more, burying his head in her neck breathing deeply in the scent of honey that always hung it "I'm falling for you too Mike" he heard her whisper into his own neck "and I don't want Finn, I haven't in ages"

Mike pulled her lips to his and claimed her lips as his, moaning onto his mouth Rachel moved against him, following his guiding motions she let him swing her onto his lap, straddling his thighs Rachel moved against his lap her hands wrapping around his neck to keep his lips to hers. Mike wrapped his arms around her frame, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip begging for entrance to her mouth, which she allowed, opening her mouth to massage his tongue with her own.

Rachel moaned, sending a jolt of lust straight to his groin, Mike moaned in response and pulled her close, moving his lips incessantly, pulling back reluctantly she whimpered at the loss of contact but kept back, leaning her forehead against his "we have to go to class" she said reluctantly

"I know, are we good now though?" he asked hesitantly

"Yes we are" Rachel assured him "Just don't doubt us again, don't doubt me"

"Not making that mistake again" he promised, pulling Rachel into another kiss before, helping her off his lap to walk to homeroom hand in hand. Walking in just on time Rachel was pounced on by Santana and led to her seat

"We have to teach you the cheers today Rachel" she noted "free period?"

"Course" Rachel said, her eyes flickering to door where Brit was hanging again, sighing in resignation Rachel leant over and kissed her boyfriend firmly ignoring the reprimand from the teacher, the bell rang and Rachel let herself be dragged from the room again, her arm firmly linked in with Santana's.

Mike sighed in resignation of another day without his girlfriend and walked off with Matt, hoping Rachel's day was a little less stressful.

Rachel continued through her first two periods with her shadow again, being used to dodge Brit whenever she appeared in the hallway. Rachel essentially tuned out Santana again as she went through her morning, this time noticing the looks she was receiving from everyone as she made her way through the school in her new cheerleading uniform, Rachel winced as some of Santana's more bitchy comments invaded her tuning out process, rubbing her temples again, she let herself be led to the gym, ignoring the looks and wolf whistles.

Entering the gym, Rachel rubbed her temples again as she found Coach Sylvester inside "Ray get your untrained butt over here, you may be good enough for some second rate team like Morris, but this is MY national team, and you have just entered the Sue Sylvester train, the destination is up to you" she snarled "Now conditioning, run for ten minutes, then ten back flips, let's show how weak you are"

Sighing in resignation Rachel ran off to the changing room and got into her gym clothes, refusing to wear a sweaty uniform for the rest of the day if she was going to exercise in her free period. Santana gulped and looked at her coach expecting an explosion of gigantic proportion, instead the coach smirked as Rachel ran back into the gym, in a tight McKinley high top, and shorts. Without waiting Rachel started on the exercise given to her before proceeding onto the single person routines, Santana aiding her.

Ignoring the random abuse hurled at her by the coach Rachel ran through most of the routines that she could, knowing she was doing well, despite the constant derogatory remarks being shot at both her and her friend. Finally having enough she glanced at her watch and stopped her tumble routine, glancing up at the coach daring her to protest, waiting ten seconds Rachel headed away towards the gym, making Santana hold her breath again waiting for an explosion, instead the coach smirked

"I like her" she proclaimed walking away.

Rachel showered hoping the heavy pounding water would ease her muscles and new pounding headache, getting out of the shower noting that it hadn't worked she wrapped her towel around her and walked into the locker room, where Santana sat waiting for her.

Rachel sighed and opened her locker to pull on her uniform "it might just be easier to talk to her" she noted wryly, searching for painkillers after she pulled her top on

"Don't want to" Santana said petulantly

"It's got to be better than following me around" Rachel argued, failing to find any painkillers.

"Nope"

Sighing Rachel led the way out of the locker room, back towards her locker, opening it she pulled out Mike's sweatshirt, pulling it on, needing the comfort of her boyfriends scent around her if she couldn't have his arms.

Down the hallway Mike smirked as he saw Rachel pull on his sweatshirt, pulling it tight around her body, noting her half listening to Santana, who as usual was babbling away over something, saying goodbye to one of the guys he and Matt walked towards them, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend he smiled as she leaned back against him, practically melting in his arms.

He lightly traced the number 28 on her back, noting how tired she looked again, not noting that Matt pulled Santana aside "San for fuck sake just talk to Brit, just look at Rach" he ordered her, half turning his head to look at the brunette, who's exhaustion was etched over her features, the bags under her eyes still prominent, as she continued to experience sleepless nights over loss of friends. "You can't just expect her to put everything on hold for you, especially as she has her own drama to deal with, she's your mate, and she'll stay that way but she needs you to deal with your girlfriend, because I know unless someone forces you to you won't"


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot, blah blah blah :P**

Mikel 10

San watched her friend in worry, wondering how she could have missed the dark bags under her eyes and furrowed brow. Rachel snuggled back into Mike's arms enjoying the warmth of them around her, tugging on the sides of the Mike's sweatshirt she wrapped it around her frame and closed her eyes leaning back against his body. Mike smiled and held her tight, kissing her on the head that was tucked under his chin, loving having Rachel in his arms as he always did.

"Rach you look knackered" Matt said bluntly, eyeing Santana pointedly

"I am a little tired" Rachel admitted "though I did just spend my free period running around the gym, with Miss Sylvester yelling at me, which has probably contributed to my fatigue" grinning up at her boyfriend again, she kissed him on the lips "I'll see you both at lunch" she told him, as she linked arms with Santana to lead her to class.

"Talk to Brit" Matt hissed as they passed. Mike looked at his best friend in question as they made their own way to class

"She won't talk to Brit unless someone forces her, until someone does Rachel is going to have a shadow" Matt explained "so I'm forcing her"

Santana sat quietly in class, not concentrating but not talking Rachel's ear off again either, Rachel wrote her notes thankfully but glanced over at her new shadow, writing a quick note she passed it over the desk. _What's wrong? You are being very quiet today, even the teacher is surprised_

_Nothing just thinking about talking to Brit _Santana wrote back. Rachel's eyebrows disappeared into her fringe that swept sideways over her face, looking over she crooked her eyebrow in question.

_It's just time to _she explained. Not really believing what she was writing but not wanting to annoy Rachel even more, and by proxy Matt. Shrugging Rachel turned back to her notes and continued to listen to the teacher, as she did Santana flipped her phone out and texted Brit to meet her in the music room at lunch to talk.

Class finishing Rachel walked out into the hallway straight into Mike's arms, smiling she kissed him hard on the mouth, pushing him back against the lockers, as her arms wrapped around his neck. Mike smirked against her lips and wrapped both of his hands around the narrow waist which sat below the sweatshirt she was still wearing; he pulled back reluctantly, but wasn't prepared to give the hallway a show, sliding a proprietorial arm around her waist they headed towards the cafeteria.

Santana grimaced at the cuteness of the couple walking away, before taking a deep breath to walk to the music room. _God this is nothing like me, I'm a bitch I don't care about relationships!_ She cursed as she walked to her meeting, feeling her usual swagger return, Santana stalked the hallway her head bitch face on.

"Hi San" greeted Brit, bouncing on her trainers again

"Brit" San replied "You get what you did yet?" she snarled, but seeing the blank look on Brit's face as an answer "you kissed another person Brit!"

"But it didn't mean anything" Brit cried "I just wanted to..."

"Wanted to what Brit? Wanted to almost break up him and Rachel? Wanted to break us up?"

"I don't know, I am sorry though, I didn't mean to hurt you"

"You didn't hurt me" Santana scoffed "I just can't keep hiding from you and bugging Rachel, so we are good for now, just don't mess up again" she ordered walking out of the room, squealing happily, Brit hurried to catch up with her, linking arms with her.

Rachel sat on Mike's lap as they sat around their lunch table, smiling as Santana and Brit joined them she hugged Mike a little closer, eating one handed Mike rested his hand on the hip of his girlfriend, smiling as her face lit up in happiness.

Glancing over the table he met Finn's gaze, the same Finn who was staring at his girlfriend, narrowing his eyes Mike glared at his friend.

Rachel talked happily with her best friend and Matt, feeling some of the tension she had been feeling drift away from her shoulders where it had settled, Mike felt her relax and gripped her hip a little tighter, glancing down at him she smiled again and kissed him before turning back to the conversation she was having.

Quinn glared at her boyfriend as he continued to gaze at Rachel in the cheerleading uniform Quinn had loved to wear so much, switching her gaze to Rachel she found her talking animatedly with her baby's father, which caused another rise of jealousy she couldn't understand.

Sitting there with her friends laughing, Rachel felt a chill of premonition in her spine, glancing around the lunchroom she was lucky to find herself looking away as a slushie was tossed at her again, gasping as it hit the side of her face. With a roar Puck launched himself to his feet and threw the baseball player into the wall, pinning him against it, as the lunchroom gasped in surprise and shock that a Cheerio had been slushied.

Mike grimaced as he helped Rachel wipe the slushie off her face, flicking it off his fingers onto the floor, thankfully it hadn't been thrown very well and it only coated the side of Rachel's face and the table, missing most of her.

Getting off her boyfriend she took the towel being offered to her by Matt, letting Mike go help to pin Rogers the baseball player to the wall, balling his fist Mike punched him in the face once, before Puck did the same effectively breaking his nose, causing blood to gush down his face.

"You have made a huge mistake" Puck growled

"Very" snapped Mike, balling his fist again

"Mike wait" Rachel interrupted moving alongside them and placing a small hand on each of the twos arms "you have never slushied me before" she stated calmly "why now?"

"Someone paid me" he explained thickly holding his nose

"Who?" demanded Puck and Mike, Rogers eyes flickered to the original glee table and shrugged

"Who hates Berry?" he growled

"Um everyone?" Quinn injected, but everyone ignored her, Rachel was now a Cheerio, it wasn't allowed to hate her.

Puck and Mike followed the jocks flickering gaze to the glee table and growled again, letting go of Rogers they took a step towards them before they met the twin force of Rachel's hand pressing them back.

"No" she ordered, pushing back against their chests "this hasn't changed anything, don't retaliate" she ordered them, turning on her doe eyes she gazed first at her boyfriend, who glanced away, before turning to Puck.

"Come on that's not fair" he moaned "fine" he surrendered as she continued to gaze at her, slouching away he picked up his lunch and stalked away, throwing the sloppy Joe over Kurt as he passed, causing the lunchroom to burst into laughter.

Sighing in resignation of her best friends action, Rachel grabbed her boyfriends hand and pulled him close "I'm all sticky, fancy helping me clean up?" she asked coyly. Mike grinned triumphantly and grabbed his, sorry her jacket that she had slipped off, before towing her away to the nearest bathroom.

Helping her out of her tight uniform top he moaned at the sight of her in tight tank top and red skirt, wetting some paper towels, he helped wipe down the side of her face, neck and her hair, Rachel relaxed against him as he dropped the now sticky paper towels and moved his strong fingers against the knots of tension in her neck.

Rachel moaned as her massaged her neck, moving swiftly, she turned in his arms and let him boost her onto the counter, wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled his lips to hers, wrapping her legs around his hips. Mike's lips crashed onto hers as his hands roamed the body that was pliant underneath him; he smoothed his hands along the curves of her waist and over her hips to her smooth legs that were wrapped tightly around his hips.

Smirking into the kiss, he ran his tongue along the bottom lip demanding entrance to her hot mouth that moved perfectly with his, opening her mouth for him, he plundered it hotly, his ego growing under the moans escaping from her, and the unconsciousness movement of her hips that rubbed her core against his growing erection.

Breaking off the kiss, gasping for air Rachel fell back onto her elbows, dropping her legs to let him go "like hell do I want to go to class now" she moaned

"Me either" Mike agreed, shifting his uncomfortably tight jeans looking down he moaned again, at the sight of Rachel practically lying down in her short cheerio skirt and tank top "babe you need to put your top back on, your to distracting like this" he complained turning away. Smirking Rachel pulled on her tight top and hopped off the counter, letting Mike watch as her skirt fluttered up "not helping" he moaned.

"Sorry" she smirked, turning to the mirror "we got glee this afternoon, and then I have dance and silat, but I should be home by eight, we could continue our amazing make out session" she said, pulling her hair back into a smooth ponytail.

Smirking Mike dropped a kiss onto her neck "we have Silat" he corrected "but sounds good to me, can't wait" he smirked at her through the mirror.

"Now we just have to survive glee" she said, slumping back against him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N sorry this update took so long!**

Mikel 11

Mike wrapped his arms around Rachel and looked at their reflection in the mirror "You're right we do have glee to survive, but look how good we look together" he added with a smirk "there's no way we can't survive anything we look too good"

Rachel laughed at her boyfriend's logic and reached up to kiss on the cheek "with reasoning like that how could we fail?" she told him, grabbing her backpack from the floor "walk me to class?"

"Course" Mike smirked wrapping his arms around her waist, loving that he had the hottest girl school on his arm.

Meeting her outside her last class they walked to glee talking about nothing in particular, walking in Rachel met the glares of the original gleeks, Kurt sitting in his gym uniform sent a particularly evil look at Rachel. Struggling not to smirk and earn herself yet more wrath from her former friends Rachel went to sit at the back of the room with Puck and Matt, almost physically bracing herself for what she was sure to be a very difficult glee club rehearsal.

Instead she found that Tina and Artie were sitting away from Mercedes and Kurt, heads bowed together whispering frantically under their breath. When Mr Schuester came in he quickly split them into groups of four to come up with a routine and new song before disappearing again, he was in and out so quickly he just put them in the groups they were sitting in, meaning Tina and Artie ended up with Santana and Brit, while Finn and Quinn were with Mercedes and Kurt.

Rachel glanced at her boyfriend suggestively, thinking they could spend time together before dance if he wanted, smirking and knowing exactly what was going through her mind he grabbed her hand and towed her from the room, as she laughed happily.

Grinning at the two of their best friends Matt and Puck followed at a safe distance sure that they weren't going to be deciding on their song tonight.

After and enjoyable evening of making out before dance and Silat as well as after, Mike walked into school wearing his football jersey that he had finally liberated from his girlfriend reluctantly the night before. Walking in early he saw Rachel standing on the field with the other Cheerio's going through their routines for the night, he went off to his meeting, not looking forward to being yelled at by Tanaka for half an hour, walking in he threw a dirty look at Kurt who was sitting primly in the front row.

Kurt scowled at Rachel's boyfriend and lifted his chin pompously sniffing dismissively, before smiling brightly as Finn walked in; Mike rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Puck who was smirking evilly at Kurt.

"What are you up to?" Mike asked in a low tone, ignoring Tanaka as usual

"Just the threat of me doing more has him twitching" Puck grinned, leaning forward a little so that his breath skirted across Kurt's neck, causing him to flinch again, Puck laughed and leant back again.

The two of them walked back into the school after their meeting, running into Rachel as she hung out with Brit and San in front of her locker.

"Hi babe" Mike greeted sliding his arms around her happily, Rachel happily turned to him, showing a large number 28 face painted on her left cheek , Mike grinned happily and kissed her.

"It's a new thing the Cheerio's wanted to start" Rachel explained "having their boyfriend's number on their cheeks, but I also got this because Puck means so much to me as well" Rachel added turning her left arm to face the two friends could see the number 20 painted on the top of it. "That's ok right?" Rachel asked her boyfriend worriedly, as Puck smiled his true smile once again at his best friend.

"Course it is babe" Mike assured her, not in the slightest bit worried about Rachel displaying Puck's number, especially after seeing the true smiles he only gave Rachel.

Puck hugged his best friend tightly, not caring about his reputation for once, just happy that someone was proud enough of him to display his number.

Quinn glared down the hallway again, as she saw Finn glance once again longingly at Rachel, clenching her fists Quinn desperately tried to blame Rachel for Finn's feelings again, but knew that it wasn't fair of her to do so.

Rachel walked around school proudly that day, wearing both Mike and Puck's number's had made her have a few curious looks, but most shrugged it off considering Mike and Rachel's obvious physical relationship, and that Puck had been seen hooking up with a cougar just the weekend before. Rachel ducked into the bathroom, sighing again as she ran into the original gleeks, idly wandering if they just waited around for her to need the toilet she smiled tightly at them.

"Hello everyone" she greeted as nicely as she could, feeling the tension in her chest lessen a little as Artie nodded at her, still looking uncomfortable that he was hanging out in a girls bathroom.

"Didn't realise that you were that much of a slut" Mercedes snipped bitchily, scoffing at Rachel's questioning look, the soul dive glanced pointedly at both of the numbers Rachel was displaying proudly before flicking her gaze back up to the brunettes eyes.

"I'm not a slut" Rachel said quietly "Mike is my boyfriend, but Puck is my best friend, he has had such a difficult time lately, and he thinks he's a Lima loser. I'm just showing how proud of him I actually am by displaying his number as well" she explained.

"Proud of him? He slept with his best friend's girlfriend and got her pregnant and is doing nothing about it, and lied to Finn for ages" Kurt scoffed, still smarting over the Marc Jacobs jacket that was at the dry cleaners after yesterday's sloppy Joe bath.

"He always wanted to tell the truth" Rachel yelled her eyes flashing "let me teach you a lesson Kurt, you should try learning both sides of a story before passing judgment, isn't that what you always want people to do with you? People judge you on the fact that you are gay and that annoys you, so give Puck the benefit of the doubt that you demand from everyone else. Or are you expecting special treatment? Because let me tell you, you have done nothing to deserve it" she declared flouncing from the room.

"Number 28 Chang" yelled Rachel to the pumped up crowd as her boyfriend ran out on to the pitch "Number 20 Puckerman" she continued. Her arms in the air, wrists crossed as she waved her pompoms with the other cheerleaders.

Feeling the electricity of the pumped up crowd washing over her Rachel grinned happily as they fell into their first routine before the match kickoff, she couldn't believe it but she was enjoying performing with the Cheerio's. Most of the dancing they performed during the game were simple steps in an intricate pattern, but Rachel simply enjoyed performing for fun rather than career development.

Glancing down the line she smiled as she saw one of the other Cheerio's had followed her example, San had painted a large number 11 on her arm as well, wanting to support her ex who was still a good friend to her.

Cheering wildly as Matt scored a touchdown; the girls fell into their tumble routine that represented a touchdown, as Kurt walked onto the pitch to kick a field goal, Rachel cheering just as loudly for him as she had for Matt, something which earned her look of surprise from the effeminate footballer.

Mike set himself up on the offensive line a little later in the last quarter and glanced over at the cheerleaders for the millionth time that night, it didn't matter how many times he saw it, the sight of Rachel jumping up and down cheering him on made him grin like an idiot. He glanced up at the board and wished that he could have won this game for her, but in truth they were a awful team, and it was surprising that there were any points on the board at all, Puck and Matt had both managed to score and Kurt had managed both field goals, but they were still losing 14-35.

The final whistle blew without any change to the score, but Mike didn't care as Rachel pelted onto the field, jumping into his arms, the euphoria of her first match making her brown eyes dance. Slipping from his arms she hugged Puck and Matt as well, before letting herself be pulled back to Mike's side.

"Looks like you enjoyed at cheering more than you thought" Mike teased as he led the way to her car, Rachel smiled coyly and looking down, scuffing her sneakers.

"Ok I was wrong" she admitted as they got into her car "but I maintain that I'm going to hate this party" she stated sullenly, Mike laughed and turned the engine on leaning over to kiss her lightly before pulling away out of the parking spot.


	12. Chapter 12

Mikel 12

"I was right" Rachel hissed leaning back against Mike's broad chest, nursing a can of coke while everyone around her got steadily intoxicated. Mike grinned and took another sip of his beer; every was being stupidly drunk around them as they hung out near the wall, dropping a kiss onto Rachel's head he tightened the arm that was slung around her.

"Maybe if you actually went and talked to someone" he suggested

"I don't like any of these people, and they don't like me" Rachel scoffed "not to mention talking to people in an intoxicated state when you yourself are sober is not exactly an enjoyable experience"

"I get that" Mike agreed, watching as Matt tried to hit on a girl, barely able to stand up his gaze concentrated more on the girls chest than her face, unsurprisingly the girl slapped him and walked off in a huff.

Mike and Rachel laughed at their friend as he stumbled under the force of the slap, and fell on his backside; grinning Mike went to help him up as Rachel headed to the kitchen to find another drink, entering Brittany's large kitchen she found to her surprise Artie and Tina.

"Hey guys" she greeted opening the fridge "can I get either of you a drink?"

"Yes please Rach" Artie answered smiling as Rachel handed him a can of coke, Tina nodding her thanks as well. Artie played with the ring pull on the can "we owe you an apology" he muttered "this entire thing has gotten completely out of hand"

"Yeah we are sorry" Tina said "we shouldn't keep blaming you if Finn and everyone else doesn't"

Rachel smiled in relief and hugged Tina impulsively "I'm so sorry I risked our chances at Sectionals, I really am, and I know that I told Finn for the wrong reasons and it was completely unfair of me to do it, but I really am sorry" she gushed, before turning to Artie, leaning down to hug him as well.

Artie smiled and hugged Rachel tightly, glad that she accepted apologies so easily; knowing Mercedes or Kurt would have made him feel bad for days in comparison.

Rachel pulled back happily "Oh I'm so happy we made up" she smiled, bouncing happily in her small cheerio skirt, oblivious to the way it flew up as she did and that her boyfriend was leaning against the door jamb enjoying the view.

Tina smiled tolerantly at her, grinning at Mike as he smiled appreciatively, smirking he stalked up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her, immediately causing her to stop bouncing "Calm baby" he told her smiling.

Rachel blushed and calmed down "sorry" she told them "I'm just so happy to get my friends back"

"Don't worry about it" Artie assured her "Nothing to be sorry for, we should be thankful you forgave us" taking his phone out as it rang "My dad is here" he told Tina. She nodded and grabbed her jacket, Rachel pushed him out of the kitchen and to the front door, Mike going back to Matt who was giggling with Puck in the corner.

Rachel waved goodbye to Tina and Artie happily, telling them she'd see them at school on Monday, very happy that she had got at least some of her friends back, walking back into the party without any real enthusiasm.

Mike grinned as she made her way over to the three of them, her face clearly showing how much she was hating having to spend any time with these people. She wrapped her arm around her boyfriend's waist, and leaned into him "Can I go home yet?" she asked petulantly.

Almost as if she was psychic Santana appeared at her elbow "No" she answered before disappearing again.

Rachel fell against Mike in defeat, making a face at her friends as they laughed at her; she stuck her tongue out them cheekily "This is awful" she whined.

Puck grinned "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" he asked trying to distract Rachel.

"I have Silat in the morning" Rachel told them "but after that I really don't mind what we do"

"Cool, so hanging out COD and Halo?" asked Matt

"Sounds good" Mike agreed

"Cool but gotta be at mine got the brat to look after" Puck said

"That's fine Rachel and me will meet you there, we will go to silat together then have lunch" Mike said smiling down at his girlfriend, who's house he was staying at for the first time tonight, he didn't expect anything to happen, but was just looking forward to being there in the morning, hopefully waking up in each other's arms.

"Right I've had enough" Rachel declared ten minutes later "Mike you can stay if you want, but I want out of this sweaty uniform, and a death match on live, come by later"

"No I'll come now, seriously when you're not drunk these parties blow" Mike moaned

"You could have drunk" Rachel told him "stay and have fun"

"Nope, I can have fun in a much more enjoyable way" he smirked fist bumping Puck and the very drunk Matt.

"Later guys, I'll look after Rutherford" he promised, as the couple hurried out of the house before Santana could spot them.

Rachel opened her front door loudly as Mike pulled into her garage "Dad? Pops?" she called through the house, as Mike followed her into the house closing the front door, as she walked into the kitchen, despite dating for 2 weeks he was yet to meet his girlfriends parents, though she had met his mom and dad a few times already.

Walking into the kitchen Rachel saw a note taped to the refrigerator door, sighing she pulled it off, scrunched into a ball and tossed it into the bin "make yourself comfortable Mike, I'm just going to grab a shower"

"But I ain't met your parents yet" he complained hitching himself up on a stool at the breakfast bar

"And you won't" Rachel said resignedly "they have gone away again" she explained leaving the room, not wanting to let him see how much it got to him that her parents had gone away again. Mike frowned at her back as she walked away seeing the defeat etched in the line of her shoulders, hopping up he dug into the bin to find the note Rachel hadn't even read, hoping she was wrong, seeing as her parents had only been home for a few days since last time.

_Gone to Cabo, hope you had fun at the game_

_Use the credit card for big purchases, money in your account for teenage purchases _

_See you soon_

_Love Dad and Pop's_

Angry for his girlfriend he tossed the note back into the bin and made his way upstairs, he could hear Rachel singing in the shower, kicking off his trainers, he lay down on her bed, loving the number of pillows she had. Picking up the controller that was tossed on the bed he flipped the Xbox on, choosing a completed level on HALO he idly made his way through the level, waiting for Rachel to get out of the shower and join him.

Rachel, briskly towel dried her hair, as she wrapped another towel around her body to dry off, pulling on her shorts and tight top, she wrapped a short length robe around her body, tying the sash tight around her body she let her damp hair hang loose around her shoulders.

Exiting her en suite, she smiled at the sight of her boyfriend sprawled out on her bed; his mouth fell open as he took in her skimpy outfit. Mike scrambled to sit up as he tried not to drool, Rachel's short robe, left little to the imagination with its waist cinched in as tight as it was, Rachel smirked and walked towards him, slipping her thighs over his lap to straddle him, letting him roll them back onto the bed.

Mike grinned and tightened his hold on the brunette next to him as she rolled closer into him in her sleep. They had made out for a while last night before watching a film, Rachel falling asleep in his arms halfway through Sherlock Holmes, now it was 8 am the next morning and they had to get up soon, but Mike couldn't bring himself to wake Rachel up.

Rachel woke slowly though, content in the pressure she could feel around her waist from her boyfriend, rolling over she grinned up at his face, as he brushed the hair back from her face, and leant down to brush her lips with his own.

"Morning baby" he greeted

"Good morning" Rachel smiled, rolling over in disgust as she heard the doorbell ring, picking up her robe she hurried downstairs to answer the door. Tightening the robe around her she opened the door, brushing her hair back from her face, expecting the postman, not Finn and Quinn at eight thirty in the morning.

"Oh good morning" she greeted awkwardly, shifting her body to hide behind the door a little "what can I do for you?"

"Oh we were just wondering if you wanted to join us for breakfast" Finn said smiling happily, his eyes flickering down to Rachel's legs again, before scowling as Mike ambled downstairs still only in his boxers.

Yawning widely Mike smiled at Quinn "morning" he greeted "Coffee?"

"Finn was actually just inviting us out to breakfast" Rachel explained "Quinn do you need the bathroom?" she asked spotting the blonde shifting uncomfortably; flashing a grin of relief Quinn nodded "follow me" Rachel said leading the way to her downstairs bathroom.

Mike turned on Finn angrily as the girls disappeared "What the hell are you really doing here?"

Finn smirked in response, pushing his way into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot **

Mikel 13

Mike scowled at Finn's back as he forced himself into Rachel's house, before he could say anything though Rachel and Quinn walked back into the hallway

"So breakfast?" asked Finn smiling

"Mike?" Rachel asked

Mike glanced at his girlfriend, and snagged her to him, wrapping his arm around her waist "up to you babe" he grinned, inwardly smirking at Finn's jealous expression.

"We could do with some fuel before Silat" Rachel said "and I want pancakes" she added smiling up at her boyfriend, her body naturally aligning itself around Mikes, so that she was flush to his side standing side on to Finn and Quinn.

"What the lady want the lady gets" Mike joked, holding her tight, loving the way her hand crept across his bare chest to rest over his heart

"We will just go get dressed, make yourselves at home if you need a drink Quinn there is water and fruit juice in the fridge" Rachel said before going upstairs with Mike following her. Kissing Mike Rachel ducked into her closet to find her gym clothes, crossing to his own bag he pulled out his phone and went into the bathroom to call Puck.

"Dude what the hell you waking me up at this time for" moaned Puck as he answered

"Hudson just turned up inviting us to breakfast, with one evil ass smirk on his face" Mike told him ignoring his whining.

Puck pulled himself up to lean against his headboard rubbing at his eyes "you think he's trying to get to Rach again?" he asked wearily

"I don't know, when I asked why he was here all he did was smirk, anyway come to breakfast whatever plan he's got lets destroy it"

"Alright, the brat is still at a sleepover so I'll come to Rach's now, I'll pick up Matt on the way too"

"I ain't called him" Mike warned

"So I'll have fun waking him like you did me" Puck said closing his phone with a snap and dragging himself out of bed.

Mike grinned at his phone and pulled on sweat pants, stuffing his phone into the pocket he exited the bathroom, finding Rachel in a pair of tight three quarter length Nike yoga pants and a white racer back tank top.

"Hmm sexy girlfriend" Mike smirked as she stood I front of the mirror pulling her hair up into a pony tail

"Hmm topless boyfriend" Rachel smiled at him, as he crossed to his bag to find his own top "aww" she complained as he pulled a t-shirt on

"I'll be topless for you all weekend if you want baby" he smirked dropping a kiss onto her bare shoulder before they left the room, Rachel pulling on Mikes football hoodie as she went downstairs, before taking his hand.

Finn and Quinn were sitting in silence in the kitchen when the couple entered "so diner?" asked Mike s the doorbell rang as they all nodded and made their way to the door.

"Morning" Said Matt and Puck brightly as Rachel opened the door.

Rachel looked confused at the sudden appearance of her male best friends, while Mike grinned knowingly; Quinn smiled at the happy teenagers and Finn's disgruntled look, upset that she had been dragged from her warm bed on a day off to have breakfast with Rachel and her boyfriend. Now she realised that Mike knew exactly what Finn was up to and was not going to let him get away with it, while Rachel once again remained oblivious to Finn's intentions.

"So breakfast?" Puck asked grinning evilly and clapping his hands together

"Ok" Rachel agreed grabbing her backpack off the floor, and her keys and phone from the side table "We will have to take separate cars however; me and Mike have Silat after breakfast"

"Cool" Matt and Puck agreed.

Finn sat disgruntled between his girlfriend and ex best friend, his plan of holding Rachel's attention at breakfast had been thwarted, instead Rachel sat across from him, with her boyfriend's arm tossed around her shoulders, she had her head tipped back in laughter at something Matt had said, Finn had never seen Rachel looking so relaxed and happy.

Rachel glanced at her watch and frowned a little "We have to go" she told Mike

"Sorry guys we got to go" Mike said getting up and grabbing Rachel's jacket helping her into it "going to go watch Rachel beat the crap out of guys twice her size"

Everyone laughed at the absurdity of Rachel beating up anyone but Mike shook his head "I'm serious I saw her flip a guy twice the size of her"

"Mike stop" Rachel insisted "if I wanted to show off my martial arts I would just show off in school like I do with my singing" she laughed "come on teacher will be angry if we are late" Mike grinned and fist bumped the boys before tossing his arm around Rachel's shoulders again leading her outside.

"See you later Other Asian, later B" Puck said in farewell, grinning as Mike flipped him the bird.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"He hates me" Mike moaned as they got into the car after two hours at Silat, Rachel got into the driving seat smiling, starting the car she put it in to gear and pulled out of parking space.

"No he doesn't" Rachel assured him

"Rach he threw me on my ass more times that I can count"

"He's teaching you, the same thing happened to me when I first started learning, your problem is that you thought the your Tae Kwon Do would give you an advantage, and your finding it upsetting that he is making you learn from the beginning"

Mike slouched back into the seat looking grumpy "no its not" he insisted defensively looking petulant "can we swing past my house I want to put something nice on" he said trying to change the conversation.

"Of course" Rachel agreed letting him distract her "why do you wish to put something nice on?" she asked curiously

"I'm taking you to lunch remember?"

"But I don't have any nice clothes to put on" Rachel complained, glancing down at her jeans and t-shirt that she put on after her shower at the gym.

"I just meant I didn't want to wear sweats" Mike explained "and you look as gorgeous as you always do" Rachel blushed and pulled into his street pulling up on the curb they hopped out and walked into the house.

"Rachel!" greeted Mai happily as they entered

"Hey mom I'm here too" Mike said wryly as he headed up to his room.

Rachel smiled and greeted Mai "hello Mai how are you?"

"I'm fine darling, let's get you a drink?" she fussed leading Rachel out of the living room to the kitchen "how are you?"

"I am fine also" Rachel replied accepting the bottle of water Mai was offering her

"How did meeting you dads last night go? Is Mike banned from your house for life?" Mai asked laughing

"No, my fathers have once again gone away, Mike can meet them when they return" Rachel explained lightly.

"Well at least the two of you can enjoy a weekend at your house without parental units" Mai said as Mike entered the kitchen.

"So your cool if I stay at Rach's this weekend?"

"Course hun I trust you to both be safe" Mai said eyeing him to make sure he understood exactly what she was meaning.

Mike blushed and nodded before they left the house "how about Chinese for lunch? I'm kind of sick of the diner"

"Ok then" Rachel agreed letting him drive this time, wrapping a hand around his thigh, Mike grinned and looked down at the small hand that gripped him, he grinned and imagined doing this forever and was surprised when that didn't scare him, despite them only dating for a few weeks.

After enjoying lunch at his favourite restaurant they drove to Puck's slowly, pulling up in front of it Mike moved to leave the car, but Rachel stopped him with a hand on his arm, grinning he sat back and watched with pleasure as Rachel crawled over the centre console to straddle his lap.

"You did promise me shirtless but I'll put up with you with clothes for now" Rachel smirked, her lips descending to his.

Mike grinned against her lips kissing her hard, he let his lips travel along the line of her jaw, wrapping his hands around her hips he kissed along to ear before making his way down her neck "I'll make it up to you gorgeous, you want me shirtless I'll be shirtless for as long as you want me well as long as you are"

He smirked as she moaned above him; he made his way back to her lips before kissing her hard, demanding entrance to her mouth she let his tongue massage hers as she moved against his crotch, lightly grinding down against his erection.

On the path outside the car Puck and Matt smirked at each other before the leaning over and tapping on the window, bursting into laughter as the couple sprang apart, Rachel blushing as she realised the position they had been caught in.

Burying her head into Mike's chest she tried to hide her embarrassment "I'm picking this up later" Mike promised her grinning lecherously "and taking it further" he told her rubbing his erection against her, before helping her out of the car.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N I have a Beta so hopefully no more mistakes! Hehehe Thank You I'd rather be singing :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing put the plot and my laptop :D**

Mikel 14

Mike struggled to turn the doorknob as he kissed Rachel passionately his back to the door one arm supporting Rachel's weight as her legs were wrapped around his waist, fumbling for the doorknob he groaned as when he finally managed to turn it he remembered it was locked, dragging his mouth from Rachel's he lips descended down her neck.

"Keys" he groaned

Rachel arched her neck and dug into her pocket trying to grasp for her keys, not finding them she huffed and slipped from Mike's arms to find them in her bag, Mike groaned and continued to kiss her neck and exposed shoulders as she held the bag up.

Rachel dug through her bag groaning as Mike nipped at her shoulders, her head rolling back against him she finally found her keys by touch, her back pressed firmly against his front she leaned against him as she fumbled to place the key into the lock.

Mike held onto Rachel's hips as they walked into the house, his lips continually moving against Rachel kissing, licking and nipping every inch of her exposed flesh, which in her racer back tank top was a lot. Entering the house Mike kicked the door closed behind him and locked it with a fumble, with one hand, while he kept Rachel close to him with his other hand, his kisses still raining down on her shoulders.

Guiding her with one hand he pushed her towards her the stairs and followed her up, opening her bedroom door they moved to the bed, Rachel turned to finally face him, her hands dropping to the hem of the t shirt he was wearing and pulling it off.

"Hmm topless boyfriend" she smirked

Mike grinned as she dropped the top on the floor and grabbed his hips to pull him to the bed, grabbing the bottom of the Rachel's top he pulled it off her as they fell onto the bed "hmm topless girlfriend" he replied smirking.

"You know Puck never got this far" Rachel told him smiling before dragging him down on the bed rolling him on top of her.

"I'm just that much better than him then" Mike said his lips descending down to hers again "better boyfriend I mean" he qualified sitting up a little "I know he's your best friend"

"I know what you meant" Rachel assured him pulling him back down to her lips

"You sure?" Mike asked sitting back up again "because I didn't mean for it to sound that I was dissing Puck"

"Mike shut up" Rachel ordered "I'm lying here with no top on" she told him pointedly

Mike mentally slapped himself "god I'm an idiot" he complained "you're right" before starting to kiss her again.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"They are so making out right now" Matt said grinning as he played on the 360 in Puck's basement

"I thought her and Finn had eye sex, but fuck they were practically undressing each other with their eyes" Puck replied, wincing as his sister hit him in the stomach for swearing and mentioning sex in front of her "damn Dani that's the last time I let you hang out with Rach your getting a strong as her" he moaned as Matt laughed at the siblings.

"But I am right" Puck insisted

"Yeah you are" Matt agreed now playing thumb wars with Danita Puckerman Puck's nine year old sister, a little girl who was being influenced by Puck's friendship with Rachel in the best way. She was a veracious bright little girl who was extremely close with her big brother. Hence her not being locked in her room when his friends came over like so many other siblings would have been.

"I wonder what Finn's plan was?" Puck asked as he started a new level

"Don't know but did you see that look he shot us when we turned up? Had a hard time not laughing in his face" Matt said laughing as Dani used both hands to hold his thumb down "Plus Quinn looked pretty smug that Mike had us turn up in the first place"

"Quinn isn't stupid" Puck said grimly "I'm sure she can see Finn acting all dopey over Rachel, she could the first time"

"Can Rachel see it?" asked Dani quietly still wrestling with Matt.

Matt and Puck glanced at each other in surprise that the nine year old had asked the one question that actually mattered; did Rachel still Finn mooning over her? And if she did see it did she care?

"Well?" asked Matt

"What?" Puck demanded

"If anyone would know it would be you, you're her best friend" Matt explained

"Yeah but it's not like we have deep intense conversations about our feelings and shi...stuff" Puck said glancing at his sister who glared at him for his slip up "but to be honest Rach is head over heels for Mike, you can see that"

"Yeah, Mike's bloody gaga over her as well" Matt said "Ow!" he complained as Dani punched him "I didn't swear!"

"Bloody is swearing" Dani said primly

Matt and Puck rolled their eyes at the fact that they were being chastised by a nine year old.

"Seriously Rach is kind of pis...angry at Finn at the moment, but is kind of inexperienced with Finn being the bad guy so she probably doesn't see Finn trying" Puck said killing someone on screen "Mike won't let Finn steal Rach out from under him anyway" he dismissed

"That's true, plus we are going to help him mess up Finn's plans" Matt added laughing evilly.

"Fuck Yeah!" Puck smirked "Ow!"

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Hmm do I really have to move?" Rachel asked rolling over lazily turning to face Mike now wearing his McKinley sports top her boyfriend was still topless.

"Well if you want food you might have to" Mike said wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders as he hand came to rest across his bare chest

"That's fine I'll just stay here with you" Rachel said smiling up at his face "who needs food when I have you right here to cuddle up to" she told him just as her stomach began to grumble.

Mike laughed as she made a face at her stomach "do you not want to move because I'm in your bed or because you being lazy"

"Lazy" Rachel explained as her stomach went off again.

Mike grinned and stood up, laughing as Rachel complained as he moved away, moving he picked her up thankful that she was so petite and carried her downstairs to put her down on a chair at the breakfast bar.

"There you go, you got to be lazy and fill your stomach" Mike said dropping a kiss onto her nose and moving towards the fridge to get ingredients for dinner.

"You are cooking for me again?" Rachel asked happily

"Yep" Mike said leaning across to kiss her again before grabbing a knife out of the knife block on the side.

"I love three day weekends" Rachel said randomly as she watched him move around the kitchen easily.

"Well everyone does" Mike said chopping onions

"I know but I enjoy how it means that I can relax today before tomorrow, it also means my homework is not rushed on Sunday night"

"Why what you doing tomorrow?"

"Ballet, Street, Salsa" Rachel said with a shrug "Ballet will be fun, we are preparing for Giselle and auditions are coming up, I really hope I get Giselle's role but Sydney is an extremely proficient ballet dancer, however I am better at ballroom. There is also a competition coming up in dance class" Rachel told him smiling.

"That's a lot of dancing" Mike said frowning that she was going to exercise so much tomorrow and pushing herself into two other strenuous activities "but I do know about the competition in Street, I was debating doing it"

"I love dancing" Rachel justified "you should do it, you are an amazing dancer"

Mike frowned again "but I don't want you pushing yourself to much" he tried to explain "you almost collapsed last time you pushed yourself too hard on a Saturday baby"

Rachel shifted in her seat in guilt knowing he was right "but I am not exercising for as long this time and therefore will not be doing as much strenuous activity"

Mike frowned and put down the wooden spoon he was using to circle the bar and take Rachel's hands "babe I just don't want you pushing yourself so hard, you exercised almost every day this week, you need to rest" he pushed her chin up to look him dead in the eye and kissed her "and I know just how exhausting Street and Ballet are" he argued "please let's just relax this weekend?"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Ok I suck but in my defence I have finals this last week and in needed to revise, but now I'm off for the whole summer! And to my anonymous reviewer Mikel lol I have continued see! Sorry that my degree had to come first hehehe.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot :D**

Mikel 15

"Fine" Rachel agreed grumpily slumping in her chair, Mike pressed a kiss to her head and went back to the stove leaving her to sulk in peace for a while as he finished cooking dinner, dishing it up and placing the plate in front of his sulky girlfriend.

Digging into his food he ignored her bad mood, knowing she would talk herself out of it and talking to her about it would only exasperate her further, Rachel stabbed at the food in front of her knowing that her boyfriend was right but it didn't make it any easier to handle. Eating in silence Rachel cleared the plates away when they finished still not talking, Mike caught her wrist as she walked past and pulled her in between his legs.

Resting his hands on her hips he held her in place "babe come on" he said "we can do our homework tonight and have fun tomorrow maybe hang out with the gang, you can still dance I just don't want you to exercise too much I don't want to see you like I did two weeks ago"

"If I hadn't been so overexerted you wouldn't have stopped to look after me" Rachel told him sullenly "and you wouldn't have got to know me and we wouldn't be together"

Mike laughed at her logic "yes we would" he assured her "ok maybe not as quickly but I was always into you" he told her kissing her using one of his hands to push back her hair "baby I'm just looking after you"

Rachel's heart melted as she took in his words, she smiled at her boyfriend and kissed him again her bad mood evaporating as quickly as it had come upon her, Mike smiled against her lips as she kissed him deeply feeling the tension that had been apparent in her demeanour ease away.

"I know you are" she told him "now homework" she declared moving away laughing as Mike moaned and hung his head in defeat.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel shrugged her shoulders as Mike's lips travelled along her jaw line trying to distract her "stop it" she ordered breathily as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck forcing her shoulders down opening her neck to the ministrations of his mouth.

Smirking in victory Mike nipped, licked and kissed his way along her shoulders carefully nipping the skin and using his nose to nudge the strap of her racer back top "really?" he murmured against her skin as she dropped her pen for the second time.

"Yes homework first" she said hesitantly picking up the pen only to drop it again as he sucked some of her skin into his mouth gently marking her as his, only marking her gently so the mark would fade before Monday "oh fuck homework" she declared climbing onto his lap.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel stretched languidly as she got out of the car on Monday morning her homework had eventually been completed late Saturday morning before they spent the rest of the weekend cuddled up under blankets on the sofa playing live with Matt and Puck and movies.

Mike grinned as Rachel's stomach came into view her arms stretched over her head, her short uniform top inching up to reveal it, lowering her arms she resettled her top as Mike grabbed her bag for her, taking his offered hand they walked into school.

"Yo Chang, Rach wait up" shouted Finn as he spotted the couple walking down the hallway, Matt hearing the shout casually leant back against his locker sticking his foot out as the tall teen passed sending him sprawling onto the floor. Matt grinned as the hallway burst into laughter; he had felt that Finn needed to feel the sting of humiliation considering how often that Rachel had been embarrassed in the school.

Grinning slightly evilly Matt offered his hand to help him up "sorry dude" he apologised insincerely as Finn clambered to his feet, Mike left Rachel at her locker to greet Matt and Finn

"What did you want Hudson?" asked Mike as he opened his locker next to Matt's

"Just wanted to say hey" Finn said nonchalantly leaning against the lockers "see how you spent the weekend"

"Mike spent the weekend at Rach's without the parental units" Matt added grinning suggestively as the jealousy flashed across Finn's face, Mike smiled at his friend knowing that this was his way of backing him up and supporting him nothing may have happened with Rachel but thinking about it would drive Finn mad.

Rachel stood at her locker collecting her books and making sure her ponytail was perfect before Coach Sylvester would go nuts over a bump like she had last week. Quinn stood watching her cautiously she knew she hadn't treated Rachel very well in the past but now she was needing the comfort of a female friend and she was hoping Rachel would be there for her like she had been in the past.

"Rachel?" she asked hesitantly, breathing a sigh of relief when Rachel turned to her a huge smile on her face.

"Good Morning Quinn" Rachel greeted taking out her books and piling them in her arms "here let me take those" she said taking Quinn's books that she was holding awkwardly over her bump "how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok" Quinn said happily, a small part of her had been expecting Rachel to adopt the bitchy attitude she had possessed when she had been on the cheerleading squad.

"let me walk you to your homeroom" Rachel said sliding her arm through Quinn's to link arms and lead her down the corridor past the boys lounging against their lockers.

"Babe I don't want to alarm you but your books have doubled" Mike said laughing "and you're going the wrong way"

"I'm walking Quinn and her books to homeroom" Rachel told him smiling at Matt, Finn and Puck "good morning everyone" she greeted.

Mike smiled at Rachel and took her books out her arm for her leaving her with Quinn's "I'll take these for you then gorgeous" he told her pecking her on the lips.

Rachel glanced at the blonde next to her questioningly as she increased pressure on Rachel's arm imperceptibly "actually could you put them back in my locker?" she asked "going to invoke that special treatment the Cheerio's receive" she explained lightly handing him Quinn's books as well.

Nodding understandingly Mike took the books and watched the two girls walk away.

"Wont Quinn need those?" asked Finn dumbly nodding at the books in Mike's arms.

Scoffing at his dumbness Puck took the books and moved to Rachel's locker opening it to put the books in it and stalk off down the hallway.

"Quinn needs girl time, her and Rach are going to skip" Mike told him before following Puck with Matt beside him.

Rachel and Quinn naturally gravitated towards the choir room and hid themselves behind the band equipment so any casual observers into the room wouldn't see them behind the piano.

"Why are you so nice to me?" asked Quinn bluntly as she sat down resting her hands on her bump.

"I'm nice to everyone" Rachel said shrugging tucking her short skirt around her legs "my abrasive and blunt nature simply makes me extremely honest and it drives people away". It's something I need to work on"

"I'm sorry for everything I did though, you didn't deserve it" Quinn said sadly "and now ironically you're the only person I have to turn to" she added morosely.

Rachel smiled a little and took one of Quinn's hands "I will always be here for you" she promised "now what's on your mind?"

Quinn smiled a little "you are going to regret asking that" she said laughing "my entire situation is just so...so...urgh I don't know!" she exclaimed letting the tears begin to falls sobbing her way through the rest of her sentence "it's... it's just I want this over...with, I...I... want my family back, I love being with Finn but I don't want to live with him... and I'm lonely" she finished. Urging her to her feet Rachel led Quinn to the piano bench and sat her down; sitting beside her she laid her hands on the keys and began a melody.

This is a crazy world  
These can be lonely times  
It's hard to know who's on your side  
Most of the time

Who can you really trust  
Who do you really know  
Is there anybody out there  
Who can make you feel less alone  
Some times you just can't make it on your own

If you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, hmmm

If you have broken dreams  
Just lay them all on me  
I'll be the one who understands  
So take my hand

If there is emptiness

You know I'll do my best  
To fill you up with all the love  
That I can show someone  
I promise you you'll never walk alone

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, oooo

Everybody needs somebody who  
They can pour their heart and soul into

Well if you need a place where you can run  
If you need a shoulder to cry on  
I'll always be your friend

When you need some shelter from the rain  
When you need a healer for your pain  
I will be there time and time again  
When you need someone to love you  
Here I am, Here I am

Rachel's voice died out and opened her arms as Quinn fell into them her eyes filled with tears of joy this time.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N I'm sorry but moving is hard! Everyone seems to love this story and to my reviewer that was a bunch of numbers this is the next update! Sorry I couldn't reply to you but it's not allowed **** hope you all like! :D please read and review :D**

**Consider this all disclaimed, well except for the plot!**

Mikel 16

"Now let's perceive what we can do to make your life easier" Rachel declared leaving her arm around Quinn as she stopped crying "the situation may seem helpless at the moment but all it needs is a fresh pair of eyes and we can find a solution"

Quinn smiled and nodded "ok then" she said hesitantly

"Now the first thing we need to address is your living arrangements, you said you don't wish to reside with Finn, why?"

"Because as much as I love him, he wants you" Quinn said sadly "and I'm only sixteen I want a family at the moment not living in sin with Finn, I messed up by letting Puck get me pregnant but I don't want it to be my defining characteristic for the rest of my life"

"Well don't let it" Rachel said simply as if it was the easiest thing in the world to do "don't let the small minded inhabitants of this town pigeon hole you, I have been belittled and ridiculed for a lot longer than you and if I can stand it you can" Rachel said bluntly.

"Your right" Quinn agreed sadly "you have put up with this a lot longer than me and I'm sorry for that"

Rachel waved away her apology "its fine I have already forgiven you, now living arrangements, could you move in with any of your friends such as Santana or Brittany?"

"We aren't exactly close anymore" Quinn said sadly

"Well then I offer you my guest room, I will of course have to run it pass my father's but I can't see that they would have any objections"

"Really?" asked Quinn desperately

"Yes" Rachel agreed, almost falling of the piano bench as Quinn fell on her desperately crying in relief once again.

Wiping her eyes clear of the tears Quinn pulled back and smiled weakly "now I just need to tell Finn" she said worriedly.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Every time Quinn saw Finn that day she ducked away before he could see her, actually glad that the crowds no longer parted like the red sea for her, as it made it easier to hide from her boyfriend. She knew that it was wrong to avoid telling him that she was going to move out but was thankful that there was no time limit on when she was to move it, so she had to time to gather her courage.

Hiding at her locker she glanced down the corridor towards her new friend smiling as she saw Rachel push Artie through the corridor, effectively forcing the crowds to part for him making it easier for him to get to class, falling into step with them they greeted her.

"Hi Guys" she greeted

"Hello Quinn, are you feeling better?" Rachel asked as Artie nodded hello

"Yeah I am, but I'm craving bacon" she added idly, smiling as the two of them laughed as they walked to Calculus as a group, Quinn smiled as Mike and Matt passed them, Mike dropping a kiss on Rachel's lip quickly as he passed like it was a habit.

Both beaming huge smiles as they continued on the way to class, sliding into her usual seat Rachel was surprised when Quinn joined her on the other side "ok now spill" Quinn said gushingly, her laugher peeling out across the room at Rachel's confused expression "you and Mike, you are so cute!"

Rachel's famous crazy smile beamed out of her face as she realised she finally had a girlfriend to gush about boys to "oh he's perfect" Rachel squealed "our first date was a picnic in the park and then ice skating at his uncles rink just the two of us" she told Quinn

"Oh that is so sweet!" Quinn smiled "and it's not clichéd or anything like a dinner and a movie he really put some thought into it"

"That's what I thought!" Rachel said "he must really like me, this is so nice"

"What's nice?" asked Quinn losing thread of the conversation a little.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed it a little "having someone to talk to about these things, while I am friends with Santana she has had her own relationship to concentrate on in recent weeks"

"I'm happy to have someone to talk to as well" Quinn assured her as the teacher finally turned up to teach them.

Throughout the day Quinn was surprised at how easy it actually was to hang out with Rachel, she still spoke too much and it was often about herself, but under it all she was a good person who despite now being a Cheerio hadn't turned into a super bitch and still spent the majority of her time in school alone, that's if she didn't have her shadow Santana. And Quinn did enjoy not having to push through the crowds with Rachel at her side.

Entering glee practise at the end of the day Quinn avoided Finn again and sat down between Matt and Mike, with Rachel on the other side of Mike, who held her hand tightly balanced on his knee. Finn walked in and dropped into a seat next to Kurt, not even glancing at his girlfriend who felt a flash of pain at his dismissal, catching the blondes eye Rachel gestured towards Finn, encouraging Quinn to tell Finn about her moving out, shaking her head Quinn slouched a little in her chair as Mr Schue entered clapping his hands together.

Shrugging her shoulders Rachel sat back as Mr Schue went on about his new idea that no-one cared about just waiting for him to hand out the music sheets, glancing at her sheet Rachel realised that she hadn't been given the lead for the new song, instead Mercedes had the lead to Respect by Aretha Franklin.

Nodding in understanding that it was a Mercedes lead and not her own she sat back as Mercedes threw her a spiteful glare of triumph "now this is more like it" she said "me singing should be the norm not that diva" she added with a sneer

Rachel smiled sweetly back at her and turned to everyone else so that they could run the backup vocals, not wanting to encourage any more wrath from Mercedes and Kurt.

Mike frowned as Rachel turned her back on Mercedes; he knew that she had been taking a lot of crap off them since Sectionals but hadn't actually seen her just turn away from it and not retaliate to any of the comments. He wanted the old Rachel back, the one who would throw a diva fit and march out with her head held high, this Rachel wasn't the one he saw around Matt and Puck or any of her friends, it was just now while she was in glee, once upon a time her haven, that she was still hiding.

Still frowning he slipped his arm around her waist as she started talking quietly about the music sheets in front of her with Tina and Santana, leaning slightly into his body as he and Matt talked about choreography with Puck complaining every few minutes if he didn't like what he was hearing. Glee passed quickly thankfully for Mike and the rest of the boys who didn't appreciate the evil looks they received as Mercedes belted the song out, not understanding why they were receiving them as none of them wanted to date her.

Sliding her arms around Mike Rachel went up on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek looking worried after checking her phone; Mike held her close "What's up babe?"

"Dads are home, want you to come to dinner" Rachel said her eyes searching his face as it blanched slightly "seriously don't worry about them; they are not around enough to be much of a problem in our relationship" she tried to assure him "how about if Puck and Matt come as well? We will be ordering take out anyway and the pressure won't only be you"

"Seriously?" asked Mike desperately

"Of course" Rachel assured him letting him go to grab her backpack off the floor and speak to Quinn quickly before her and Finn left.

"Dudes if you leave me with Rachel's dads I will kill you" Mike said quickly

"But..."Puck protested

"No"

"What if..."

"No"

"I gotta..." Matt tried

"NO!" screamed Mike to everyone in the rooms surprise, Rachel turning to look at him quizzically "you are coming" he insisted one more time


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimed!**

Mikel 17

Rachel drove home with her worried boyfriend in the passenger seat, his fingers lacing together and clenching before unlacing and doing it again over and over again, pulling into her driveway ahead of Puck and Matt who were coming in the formers truck. Exiting her car and grabbing her bag she locked her car with the remote opening the door and dumping her bag as usual on the floor just inside "Dad Pops" she yelled as she entered.

"Kitchen" came the reply through the house as mike hung up Rachel's jacket for her, taking her hand he clenched it tightly as she led the way into the kitchen. Not even stopping to hug her father's she made her way to the fridge and pulled out bottles of water for her and Mike, who took it gratefully gulping down the water to get rid of his dry mouth.

"How was Cabo dad?" Rachel asked kissing him on his cheek "Mike this is my dad Aaron and this is my Pops Caleb" she introduced kissing the intimidating dark skinned man on the other cheek.

"Nice to meet you sirs" Mike stammered as Rachel came and perched on his lap, looking at his girlfriend in panic as she sat on his lap in her barely there cheerleading uniform, his hands itched to rest on her hips like they always did when she sat on his lap, but he clenched them together again.

"You to Mike" said Aaron distractedly as he pulled out his blackberry

"Yes nice to meet you" Caleb said smiling a little "what are you wearing darling?" he asked as he grabbed his laptop

"I'm on the cheerleading squad now" Rachel explained getting up as the doorbell rang "oh Quinn in moving in and I will be using the credit card to pay her medical bills" she mentioned in passing as Mike hurried after her not wanting to be left alone with the emotionless Berry's. Slightly shocked that they hadn't even know she was a cheerleader now, he had been expecting a grill session but they had barely said ten words to him, not to mention Rachel had just announced that Quinn would be living in the house and she would be spending their money on her medical bills and they hadn't batted an eyelid.

Rachel opened the door to Puck and Matt and smiled at their worried expressions "guys my fathers are not going to murder you" she said laughing, turning away she led the way back to the kitchen _in fact you will be lucky if they have dinner with us _she thought ruefully.

"Dad Pops this is my best friend Noah Puckerman and Mike's best friend Matt Rutherford" she introduced to her fathers,

"Nice to meet you both" Aaron said again picking up his blackberry, reading something he frowned and left the room quickly heading to the study

"Yes very nice" said Caleb not looking up from his laptop "pick what you want from the menus and then we will order, I have some phone calls to make" he continued getting up and walking to the upstairs study.

"Told you that you were stressing over nothing" Rachel said picking up the pile of menus that were stuck to the fridge "choose what you want, I'm going to have Greek, but if you want Italian or Chinese that's fine" she advised the three boys "look basically this is exactly the same as if we were just on our own" she said wearily "my fathers are workaholics, they don't mean to be rude that's just who they are" she explained to their half stunned expressions "I'm going to get out of my uniform and throw it in the laundry" she said leaving the three boys.

Glancing at each other they were all still slightly stunned at the Berry's. All three of them had been working under the assumption that Rachel's home life was perfect, now they found that her parents were workaholics and didn't actually have a very firm grasp on what was going on their daughters' life.

"I guess we should pick dinner" Puck said awkwardly as Rachel rejoined them wearing a pair of sweats that rested sinfully low on her hips and a tank top.

"We could watch a movie as well" she suggested after they chose their food and went to sit in the living room all of them feeling awkward. Mike slung his arm around Rachel, instinctively knowing that she was hiding how upset she was feeling, knowing as well Puck grabbed her hand as Matt put a DVD on, before sitting on the floor and leaning against her legs. All three boys naturally aligning Rachel, getting to know her like they did meant that they saw even when she was trying to hide her emotions exactly what she was feeling.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Girls night" Rachel said falling into a seat next to Santana on Friday lunch time "the boys were lovely to me on Monday when I was a little upset but after four nights in a row of boy time I need a break"

"So girl night?" asked Brit on the other side of Santana, basically having forgotten what she had done and Rachel had decided to let her.

"Please" whined Rachel dropping her head onto Santana's shoulder as all the girls minus Mercedes laughed "I love them for trying but I think they forget I'm a girl sometimes"

"Actually seeing as how physical yours and Mike's relationship is I don't think they can forget" Tina said with a snort as Rachel blushed.

"I just meant that as much as I love them for being so nice and being there for me and HALO and COD I really don't want to hear profanities and the merits of Mario karts for another night" Rachel explained.

"That's cool, we can have a night of romantic comadies and gossiping" Santana said to the brunette head that was resting against her shoulder.

"My saviour" Rachel said hugging her Latina shadow tightly, who grinned and returned the hug.

"Well I'm in" Quinn said "could you pick me up though Rachel?"

"Course" Rachel agreed "I'll take you home so you can pick up your overnight items and then you can come straight over to mine"

"Ok" Quinn agreed "I'll meet you at your locker after last period" she said getting up awkwardly, smiling Rachel nodded and got to her own feet to go over to the jock table, somewhere before she had been a cheerleader she would have avoided like the plague.

"Hey baby" greeted Mike grinning up at her before pulling her on to his lap and kissing her, ignoring the heckling form the surrounding jocks "what's up?" he asked her.

"I just came over to tell you that I and the girls are participating in a female night in this evening so I will see you tomorrow" Rachel said smiling down at him.

"Ok gorgeous I'll text you later then" Mike said kissing her again before she hopped off his lap and motioned to Puck to follow her, which he did, following her out of the cafeteria and to her locker.

"What's up B?" he asked leaning against the row of lockers.

"I need to inform you that Quinn is moving in with me, and I don't want this to adversely affect our friendship because it means the world to me but you had the right to know and hear it from me" Rachel told him, they never really discussed his impending fatherhood because Puck preferred to avoid conversations which showed his vulnerability.

"Ok cool, well I'm glad that you told me and it isn't going to affect our friendship B, you're my best mate regardless of the Quinn situation" he assured her giving her a hug before the bell went and they split up to go to their separate classes.

The rest of the day going quickly enough that the last bell rang and Rachel was meeting Quinn at her locker walking to her car together "have you told Finn that you are leaving yet?" Rachel asked as she unlocked her car.

"Um no" Quinn said awkwardly "but I thought that we could maybe move a lot of my things out tonight"

"Well if that is what you think you want, but Finn might be upset if you suddenly move out your possessions"

"That would require him noticing" Quinn said bluntly "I will tell him it's just hard" she explained as they pulled up in front of Finn's house "I'll be back in a minute" she promised getting out of the car and returning with a large bag minutes later. "I was already packed" she explained meekly as Rachel started the car again and drove home.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimed! Except for the plot :D**

Mikel 18

Rachel put the car into park as she pulled into the driveway, unbuckling her seat belt she grabbed Quinn's large suitcase and left her with the considerably lighter backpacks as she let them into the house, where to her shock her parents were waiting for them.

"Um hi dad hi pops" Rachel said dropping the heavy bag in the entrance and motioning to Quinn to do the same.

"Good afternoon darling" they greeted her kissing her on the cheek "we rearranged some meetings so that we would be here to meet Quinn after we received your email"

"Hello Quinn" greeted Aaron kissing her on the cheek in greeting "welcome to our home, it is such a pleasure to have you here, I am Aaron and this is my husband Caleb" he introduced himself.

"We just wanted to be here to make sure that you were completely comfortable with moving here and if you had any worries or queries? We have set up an additional insurance policy for you to cover the medical costs of your pregnancy and we have a car being dropped off tomorrow so you have your own transportation means" Caleb continued picking up Quinn's heavy suitcase and leading the way upstairs to the guestroom.

Quinn stopped in shock and turned to look at Rachel her eyes slightly wild at the thought of everything the Berry's were doing for her, smiling at her reassuringly Rachel took her hand and led her further upstairs to the guestroom. Stopping at the threshold Quinn took in the beautiful blue bedroom with its double four poster bed and lightly accented furniture, Caleb placed the bag on the bed for her and turned to her expectantly.

"I...I can't thank you enough, it's all too much, just giving me a room is enough, really I don't need a car and I can work something out about the medical bills"

"Darling hush" Aaron said waving away her frustrations "everything is arranged, we also need your back account details to put your allowance in" he finished taking out his frantically buzzing phone and answering it leaving the room Caleb on his heels his own phone plastered to his ear.

Collapsing on her bed in surprise Quinn was dazed after the whirlwind male Berry's, Rachel laughed at her expression and sat down next to her "you'll get used to it" she said laughingly "they are slight workaholics, but are very generous and do care, welcome to the life style of the rich and neglected teenager!" she added laughingly "now you just have to tell Finn" she added wryly.

"I know I should" Quinn said "but it's really hard, I don't want to ruin what we managed to salvage from the mess I made"

"I know it is difficult but you need to find the courage this time I can't tell him for you this time" she added wryly making Quinn laugh "now come on we should setup for tonight and I really want out of this uniform" she said getting up and walking to her own room, Quinn hot on her heels.

Rachel went to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of sweat pants and tank top, her usual clothing when she was at home and allowed to relax, Quinn on the other hand had stopped in shock after seeing Rachel's room for the first time.

Instead of an explosion of pink the rooms were a cheerful yellow with white furniture and only a few musical theatre posters "wow I was not expecting this" she said perching on the trunk at the end of the bed "I was expecting pink everywhere"

"Actually my favourite colour is red, but my father's thought it would be to intense a colour for my bedroom, I'm just going to have a quick shower, if you would like one there is a bathroom across the hallway"

After they both grabbed a shower and got dressed in comfortable clothing they went downstairs to set up the living room with a mountain of pillows, make up and a large collection of romantic comedies. As well as mountains of junk food to snack from before the girls all descended except Mercedes, who had sniffed dismissively at Tina's invitation for Rachel and walked away with Kurt muttering about Tina being a traitor.

Tina was the first to arrive at about six; the two Cheerio's arriving about ten minutes later, all collapsing on the sofa giggling and gossiping about school.

"So what brought on the need for a girls night in?" asked the punk Goth.

"Last Monday when Mike and the boys meet my father's they were a little surprised to see how distant they were, and I was a little upset at their apparent lack of concern for my life and the events going on in them. And the boys were lovely; I mean really they were wondrous and were fantastic at cheering me up, but since they haven't really left me alone and after four nights in a row of gaming and the pros and cons of Mario karts I need a break" Rachel explained with a laugh "plus I don't want to become the female who is only in friendships with males, as much as I love Puck being my best friend I need some female company"

"Now that I can understand, you know your friendship with Puck is like the biggest piece of gossip in the school" San added grabbing a drink from the laden down coffee table.

"Really why?" asked Rachel curiously

"Because he is the biggest man whore in history and other than that week long blip he hasn't tried getting in your pants" San answered bluntly

"And he's like nice to you" Brit said twirling her hair around a finger "and he isn't nice to anyone"

"Yes he is" defended Rachel glancing around at everyone looking for support, but they all shook their heads dumbly.

"He wasn't even nice to me when he was trying to be part of the baby's life just fake nice" Quinn said "is me moving here going to be a problem for you two? Because as much as we don't understand that friendship I don't want to ruin it"

"No we discussed its fine"

"You're moving in here?" asked San and Tina in shock

"Well as soon as she tells Finn she is moving in" Rachel said snuggling back into the couch as Quinn glared at her "oh I'm sorry I thought this was part of female bonding" she said innocently "gossiping and talking about our problems" she smiled brightly.

Laughing Quinn threw a pillow at Rachel's head which bounced off, gasping in indignation Rachel threw it back hitting Tina as she reached for some food.

"Ahh!" she squealed picking up the pillow and throwing at Quinn who squealed as the girls descended into a pillow fight, the girls giggling and squealing with laughter, all of them naturally going a little easier on Quinn and not noticing the boys entering after being let in by one of the dads.

"I thought girls did this in their skimpy pyjamas?" asked Puck with a leer causing the girls to scream in fear rather than laughter this time.

"Oh I don't know Rachel looks hot in her sweats" said Mike stalking up to his girlfriend and kissing her firmly, wrapping an arm around her narrow waist.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Quinn as the boys all moved to sit down "this is a girl's night!"

"Yeah you've been driving Ray mad with karts marion" explained Brit to the boys puzzlement.

"She means Mario Kart's" explained Rachel sitting down with Mike "but Quinn is right why are you here?"

"Mike was being a sighing vagina growing bitch" said Puck grabbing a drink, only to find himself being kicked in the shin by his magically appearing little sister "Argh Dani!" he yelled falling on the floor in pain, everyone laughing at him.

"Dani" yelled Rachel as the young girl launched herself into the brunette's arms hugging her ecstatically

"Rach!" the little girl screamed

"And there is the reason why we are here" Matt said sitting next to Tina, his arm casually tossed along the back of the couch behind her, making her blush slightly.

"When she heard that you weren't coming over tonight she bugged us until we drove her over here, and I guess I was moaning a little" Mike murmured into her ear lightly playing with the strands of her hair as Dani settled down between San and Brit, who started to play with her hair teasing it into different hairstyles for her.

Quinn and Puck looked at each other warily and glanced away, Puck shifting over to sit with the girls as they gave his little sister a makeover, interrupting every five seconds as they tried to make her more girly.

"This doesn't mean you can stay" Quinn said firmly "Rachel needs a night off"

"Really?" whispered Mike nipping at the skin under her ear as Rachel groaned a little.

"Yes really" insisted Quinn, pulling Matt and Puck up on their feet and pushing them towards the door "we will look after Dani you can pick her up in a few hours or tomorrow morning, Mike out now!" she ordered moving resolutely to drag the Asian out, jumping to his feet he stole a kiss and ran away from the scary blonde.

"Text me gorgeous!" he yelled as she closed the door on him.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N bringing the drama! :P and again I am sorry I know there should be a Matchel update first but my laptop died with the chapter on it and I stole my moms laptop to write this for you again! Thanks for all the continuing support :D**

**CC: Found another of my stories huh? :p glad you like! Thank you!**

**Becca: So glad you like! Thank you so much!**

**Cloudwatcher444: Thanks for the review and I will keep writing I promise! And there will be a happy ending despite this chapter :P **

**HRZN: Yeah I think he is pretty awesome as well! Thank you!**

**Disclaimed!**

Mikel 19

"Phone" demanded Quinn of Rachel as the door closed behind Mike and the boys as they left.

"No" said Rachel petulantly "I'm allowed to text my boyfriend" she stated moving slowly over to her bag where her phone was, spotting the movement the pregnant blonde sprang on it and ripped the phone out its pocket on the inside.

"Not tonight" Quinn said smiling "you can text him now saying good night but that's it, you need a break"

"She's right, crazy but right" Santana said still teasing Dani's long dark hair onto different hairstyles "you need a break from the boys, all of them not just Mike plus we are here for girl's night not watching you text"

"Fine I surrender, just let me text him good night" Rachel capitulated holding her hand out for Quinn to drop her phone into.

**Quinn is stealing my phone so I have to text you now just going to say good night and I'll see you tomorrow, good night Mike sweet dreams! Xx**

She quickly texted him and dropped her phone back into Quinn's waiting hands, sitting back down on the sofa she smiled as Dani came to join her, her hair freshly plaited, wrapping an arm around the girl they lounged against the cushions as Brit put a DVD on.

Dropping a kiss onto the little girls head she let herself relax as they laughed and ate junk food, neither of them noticing the searching looks Quinn was shooting them every few seconds.

Quinn watched Puck's sister as she cuddled up to Rachel, shooting them looks every few seconds as she saw how natural and relaxed she was, she had expected the youngest Puckerman to be a undisciplined and overactive child. This was because it was a well known fact that Mom Puckerman worked twelve hour days if not more, six sometimes seven times a week and it was really Puck who was raising his sister as such Quinn had expected a little bitch rather than the sweet quiet little girl who had kicked her big brother with no fear.

Feeling Rachel's phone vibrate in her pocket Quinn pulled it out and saw that Rachel had a reply from Mike, feeling nosy she pressed read and waited till it loaded,

**Meanie aint she? Ok then babe i guess i can get that u want a break, ill txt u 2moz n i always have sweet dreams cos i dream of u! xx**

Feeling slightly guilty Quinn told Rachel what the text had said smiling in understanding as Rachel blushed happily and giggled with Dani who whispered something at her. Ignoring the film Quinn flicked through Rachel's Blackberry looking at the photos, stopping in shock as she found dozens of pictures of Rachel with two girls and a few boys having fun and hanging out as a group dating back months, as well as photos of her and the McKinley boys.

_Rachel has friends outside of glee?_ She thought glancing at the pictures _good friends as well considering how close they are in the photos_ _not to mention the funny ones she has taken with Puck and Matt._ Feeling guilty again Quinn exited the photo albums at the last photo of Mike and Rachel with their arms around each other basically ignoring the camera. She had never really thought about how lonely Rachel must have been in school, but after seeing her surrounded by happy smiling faces she hadn't known about she felt bad at how much she had added to excluding the brunette.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Rachel woke slowly the next morning, wincing slightly as the sunlight stabbed her in the eye, easing Dani away from her arm; she scooted into a sitting position looking around the living room. San and Brit were curled up together on the floor, Tina on one sofa and Quinn on the other all covered in blankets. Last night they had watched films and gossiped until they had all fallen asleep in the positions Rachel had found them in.

Glancing at the clock Rachel eased her way out from under the blankets making sure that Dani was keeping warm as she tiptoed from the room up to her room and grabbed a shower dressing into her dancing clothes. Popping her head into her fathers study she kissed them good morning and told them that the girls were still asleep but she had class. After her fathers assured her that they would look after the girls when they woke up and that she should go to class as she had to commit to her future, their words not hers.

It was few hours later when Mike and Puck knocked on the Berry's front door and smiled at Tina as she opened it for them showing them through to the kitchen where a feast was laid out on the table.

"Good morning Mike, Puck" said Aaron picking up his own plate of food "we just had this large amount of food delivered so help yourself, if anyone needs anything I'm in the study Caleb is however at work" he told the group before sweeping out of the room.

"Where's Rach? Shower?" asked Mike reaching for a muffin and taking a bite.

"No her dad told me that she has gone to dance class" Quinn said staring at the pile of bacon on her plate with glee "and then she has martial arts she should be home at around five"

Mike's jaw locked in anger as he heard that his girlfriend who had been exercising all week again had decided to spend another Saturday doing a mammoth amount of physical exercise. He had told her last Saturday that she was pushing herself to much and she had used the opportunity of him not being around to ignore him, throwing his muffin in the bin he took Puck's car keys from his hand with force and stalked out of the house slamming the front door closed behind him.

"He just stole my car" Puck whined to the girls who were staring down the hallway Mike had stormed down in shock.

"I think he has other things on his mind" Tina said lightly "Puck you want a coffee? Seeing as you aren't going anywhere" she laughed getting him a mug as he nodded and collapsed in one of the chairs grinning as Dani who had been upstairs when he had come in launched herself into his lap.

Mike drove quickly to the dance centre feeling slightly guilty that he hadn't asked to borrow his friend's car but too angry at Rachel to think about it right now. Pulling into a parking spot he stormed into the centre and glanced at the board trying to figure out which class his girlfriend would be in at the moment, seeing that ballet was going on in one of the studios he headed that way, stopping outside the door to look in the window.

Rachel was inside completing a solo performance the class sitting around watching her as she moved en Pointe in a graceful manner, her arms perfectly fluid, Mike smiled at her obvious skill at ballet but still felt angry that this was already her third dance class of the day with very little time in between to rest. Letting her finish her performance he opened the door as the class applauded, spotting the movement Rachel turned to him and spotting his furious expression excused herself from the class.

"Mike what are you doing here?" she asked as they stood in the corridor.

"The question is why are you here? Rachel you exercise every day the point of a weekend is to fucking rest" he whispered shouted "I asked you to take it easy last weekend, did you really think that I only meant that Saturday? You're a smart girl so don't lie to me when you answer" he added.

"Ok I knew you meant that I need to take more than one Saturday in a blue moon off from my exercise and dancing regime, but I do not have that luxury, to be on Broadway I have to be the best, to be the best I have to practise" she argued.

"How many classes did you go to this week?" Mike asked pointedly "after glee on Monday you went to Silat and Ballet, Tuesday you had Cheerio practise then Ballroom and Contemporary, Wednesday…"

"Mike I know my own timetable!" Rachel interrupted angrily knowing that he was right making her own temper flare.

"Good then you can see that you already do more than you should!" he snapped "Christ all I am doing is trying to look after you Rach, I care about you" he said trying to soften his tone.

"And I care about my future, If I want to be a big star I need to be the best, like my fathers told me this morning I need to commit to my future this is me committing" Rachel snapped angrily.

"And what happens when you wear yourself out so much that you practically collapse like you did before? Or when you are suffering from exhaustion so badly that you can't even sleep? Every time you exercise you damage your muscle cells that's why you ache afterwards, you have to rest to give them time to regenerate or you can do more damage than good" he replied snapping furiously.

Watching Rachel's face he knew that he had won the point but that she was to stubborn to admit it.

"Oh that's right I look after you when you practically collapse don't I?" Mike continued without thinking, _Shit _being his thought as soon as the words left his mouth.

"Well I'm sorry it is such a hardship to look after me" Rachel cried out "I never wanted to be a burden" she said walking away from him "you won't have to do it again" she yelled back.


	20. Chapter 20

**CC: I'm so glad you like my stories! Means so much to me :D and look I'm updating quicker now! :P**

**Cloudwatcher444 Thank you so much! I will at least try and make sure it gets better!**

**HRZN Happy Happy Happy :P thank you!**

Mikel 20

Closing his eyes Mike silently berated himself for being completely stupid enough to make Rachel feel like she was a burden on him; following her quickly he got to the parking lot in time to see her car leave. Getting into Puck's car he drove back to her house in less then ten minutes breaking the speed limit as he tried to get there as quickly as he could, pulling up on the curb side he bolted to the front door and banged on it frantically.

"Hey dude not cool on the whole stealing my car thing" Puck said opening the door, only to be pushed out of the way as Mike pushed in looking for Rachel "um she's at class" Puck said dumbly following him from room to room "what's going on?" he demanded finally in Rachel's room.

"I fucked up" Mike said collapsing on the bed "I don't want Rachel working out so hard, she's driving herself into the ground exercising every day and I made some stupid comment that when she collapses I'm the one who has to look after her. Christ that was so fucking stupid" he berated himself.

"Mike why the fuck would you say that? You know the only thing that worries Rachel is being a burden on anyone! Christ she has hidden two years of bullying from her workaholic fathers so they wouldn't worry about her, she's independent and fierce and private and doesn't deal well with people. The one thing the one thing she fears more than a slushie facial and anybody in our school is that she annoys people and makes them be there for her and you just made her think that her own boyfriend thinks she is a burden" Puck yelled at him "Fucking hell Mike" he shouted storming from the room and slamming the door behind him.

"Quinn you got Rachel's phone still?" Puck yelled walking into the kitchen.

"Um yeah" said Quinn handing it to him "What's going on? I heard you yelling at Mike"

"He fucked up" Puck said taking the phone and flipping through the phone contacts and finding Kara pressing call "Kara hey it's Puck she there?" he asked as it was picked up "right I will be right there" he told her hanging up. "Chang" he screamed through the house waiting till Mike was coming downstairs "you can do something useful and drive me to Kara's then drop my car at mine" he ordered walking out of the door.

"Please just let me come in and talk to her" Mike begged as he drove Puck to the other side of town "I didn't mean what I said it just slipped out I need to apologise to her and fix this"

"She needs time" Puck said "look she's my best friend and the person whose back I got is her, but I'm not going in there and saying that she should dump your ass I'm just going to go in there and let her vent"

"Thank you" said Mike, knowing that for the loyal Puck it was a big step to not settle this score with his fists, he pulled up in front of Kara's house and spotted Rachel's car that looked so out of place in the area.

"Look take Rachel's car home she doesn't need to get it boosted come in and get the keys and if you talk to her well you talk to her" Puck offered getting out of the car and taking his own keys off Mike before he scrambled for the front door.

"Hi Kara" he said quietly when she opened the door "I know I messed up please let me just see her and get the car keys so her car doesn't get booted"

Nodding Kara moved aside to let him in to the living room before greeting Puck.

"Baby I am so sorry" Mike said collapsing on his knees in front of her, dimly hearing Puck and Kara pass into the kitchen to give them some privacy "I didn't mean it I was just shooting the shit because I wanted to win the argument, I care about you so much I just don't want you to drive yourself into the ground"

"Mike I really want to be alone right now" Rachel said curling up on the sofa a little more.

"Please don't end this" he begged taking her hands "I messed up I know but please don't end this"

"I won't" Rachel said "it's just that your words were very hurtful and I need some time"

Sighing in relief Mike pressed a kiss to her forehead "I will make it up to you" he promised "I'm going to drive your car home for you and I'll call you later, just remember when you are thinking that I am head over heels for you and I won't give up on us" he told her pressing another kiss to her forehead and getting up.

Puck came and joined her on the sofa as she stared blankly at the TV, wrapping his arm around her shoulders he pulled her against him firmly "he messed up but he's sorry" he murmured into her hair.

"I know, but now I'm so worried that I'm a burden to him" Rachel said turning her face into her best friend's chest and cuddling up closer to him "I don't want to be burden to anyone"

"I know B, I know it's your thing but people do actually care about you, and that means that you aren't a burden to us when we look out for you"

"But why did Mike say that it was a problem then?"

"Because you guys were in the middle of a fight and he wanted to win" Puck said bluntly "and he was right you do push yourself too much"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned back to the television "to be the best I have to practise" she said sullenly.

"Seven days a week? Not to mention Cheerio practise now"

"Like I chose to join the Cheerio's" Rachel argued

"You do too much exercise" Puck said "look ignore the Cheerio's but every day you exercise you are doing damage to your muscles that will cut that career on Broadway you are always harping on about short. Even top class athletes take rest days and from now on so are you and even if I have to sit on you to make sure you rest"

Rachel sighed in resignation not having the attention to argue with the stubborn man beside her knowing she wouldn't win. The two of them settled down with Kara to watch some TV movie in mostly silence, Rachel mulling over how difficult she found it to accept people caring about her and the argument with Mike.

Reclaiming her phone off Puck as he drove her home a few hours later she found a few texts off Mike.

**Just got home i cant say sorry enough please text me gorjus xxx**

**I'm so sorry i just want to look after u xxx**

**Please let me know when ur home so i can come over n we can talk xxx**

Smiling at the fact that he was so desperate to talk and sort everything out Rachel texted him back that she was on her way home and that he could come over if he wanted to. The response came back less than ten seconds later, testament to the fact that he had been sitting next to his phone all afternoon.

"You and Mike are going to be ok right?" asked Puck as he pulled into her road

"I think so" Rachel said smiling as she saw Mike sitting on her porch "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch" she said in farewell to Puck getting out of the car before walking up to Mike who pulled her down onto his lap holding her tightly to his body, his head buried in her neck her now loose hair tickling his face as he breathed in her natural scent.

"I hated today" he murmured into her neck "I messed up, I know you hate it when you think you are making people care about you and I should have remembered that. But I love looking after you, you need to know that, but I was right about the other thing you need to relax" he insisted shaking her a little to make his point.

"Puck has already told me that if I don't learn to relax and take a day off occasionally he will sit on me to ensure that I do"

"Well good because then I will help him" Mike said "today has sucked I don't like fighting with you it's scary to think I might have lost you today"

"But you didn't, I could have lost you as well" Rachel admitted reluctantly "I was being stubborn and snuck out and that annoyed you to the point where we had the argument in the first place"

"We're ok now though" Mike said kissing her neck "our first fight"

"Can we make it the last for a while? I'm not naive enough to think we won't fight again but I really don't want to any time soon"

"Yeah I get that" Mike said "could we get to the making up now?" he asked with a grin pulling Rachel as close as he could to kiss her deeply.


	21. Chapter 21

**Cloudwatcher444: Yay I'm so glad you liked it! And I'm a true Mikel fan I couldn't break up these two! :P I'm so glad that you love the story it really does mean so much to me! Sorry this took a while to get up but work! **** Thank you again!**

**CC: Thank you hun! Glad you liked it :D**

**Disclaimed! **

Mikel 21

Finn shuffled up to Rachel on Monday morning with his hands stiffed in his pockets as she stood at her open locker.

"Hey Rach" he said scuffing the floor with the toe of his sneaker.

"Good morning Finn" Rachel said smiling up at him brightly as she smoothed her skirt again and picked up her books in order of class and put them in her Cheerio holdall, preferring it to the backpack.

"Have you seen Quinn?" he asked dumbly "I haven't seen her since Friday"

Rachel under the impression that Finn had known where Quinn was all weekend looked at him quizzically "well of course I do I brought her to school today, really Finn you should listen more" Rachel told him in exasperation as she closed her locker.

"Oh I don't think she told me" Finn said scratching his head "so really it isn't my fault that I didn't know"

"Well yes in that instance if you didn't know it's not your fault, however shouldn't you have perhaps called your girlfriend at some point this weekend? If you have failed to realise that she did not come home for three night and two days then you have a larger problem you need to address" Rachel told him before walking away.

Finn gazed after the girl he still had feelings for trying to think about what she had said but finding himself too distracted by the bare legs peaking out of the short pleated cheerio skirt until he saw those legs going up on tiptoes to kiss her boyfriend who swung her around to walk her to class.

Slamming his locker closed in frustration at the seemingly perfect couple he saw walking away from him he hefted his bag onto his shoulder and went in the opposite direction to his own homeroom thinking that Rachel was right he should probably talk to Quinn.

It was at free third period that he snagged his pregnant girlfriend as she walked down the hallway towards the library, pulling her into the choir room suddenly Quinn jerked to a stop.

"Finn!" she scolded rubbing her stomach "be careful"

"We kind of need to talk" Finn said rubbing at his neck "like you disappeared all weekend"

"And you didn't notice!" Quinn said defensively "I just spent some time with my friends"

"And what about me? You could have let me know!"

"It was a test Finn" screamed the ever hormonal Quinn "and you failed! I was gone all weekend and you didn't call me once, or Rachel or Mike or Puck!"

"Puck that's what this is about! You want him back"

"What!" she screeched "I never wanted him! I was feeling fat and you weren't around and I was drinking and he made a very convincing argument. Anyway what about Rachel? You want her! This is about you not noticing that your pregnant girlfriend didn't come home for a whole weekend!"

"I don't care that you are pregnant" Finn yelled "it's not my baby"

Reeling back Quinn cradled her stomach protectively "fine then" she screamed "this is about you not realising that I didn't come home"

"Fine I didn't realise that you had gone get over it!"

"Get over it? Get over it?" Quinn screamed even louder "I will not just get over it! You forgot about me. No one forgets about Quinn Fabray!"

"Oh well I did" Finn said with a small sneer "not like you didn't enjoy your weekend with Puck"

"I was at Rachel's, and even if Puck was there we didn't once talk about us or the baby once in fact the only conversation we had was when Mike and Rachel had a fight"

"Mike and Rachel had a fight?" demanded Finn "was it a bad one? I saw them earlier so they are still together but are there like any problems?"

"Argh!" screamed Quinn in frustration "all you care about is Rachel! And to think I was stressing about telling you this but I am moving out, in fact I'm moving in with your favourite person Rachel!" Quinn screamed storming out of the choir room and slamming the door behind her.

Finding her only real friend as she walked to lunch with her boyfriend Quinn fell into step with the new cheerio and the tall Asian "I told him" she said bluntly "is it ok if I move in for good tonight"

"Yes of course" Rachel said frowning in worry "are you ok?"

"We had a fight, I don't even know if we are together anymore" she admitted in a low tone to just Rachel who grimaced in sympathy for the beautiful blonde and slipped her free arm around Quinn's shoulders to hug her as they walked down the hallway.

Mike gave Quinn a tight grin as they walked in to the cafeteria and the couple were immediately hailed to come and join the basketball team and top cheerio's as the new sport started after the winter break.

"Let's get lunch" Rachel said brightly ignoring the hails and guiding Quinn to the queue Mike following them at a distance as Matt joined him, letting them have girl talk time.

"How are you really?" Rachel asked grabbing a tray

"Feeling numb" Quinn answered "I don't want to end things with him but I feel that he will never really want me"

"I don't think that's true" Rachel said "he forgave you for a pretty atrocious faux pas that does mean that he wants you"

"He wants you" Quinn said glancing away "trust me" she added as Rachel opened her mouth "the only thing he cared about was that you and Mike had a fight"

Rachel glanced away not knowing how to respond as she paid for her and her new housemate's lunch, smiling a little in relief as her boyfriends arms snaked around her from behind and Matt distracted Quinn by picking up her lunch for her.

"You ok baby?" Mike murmured into her ear as they walked awkwardly to the glee table, not letting her sit on her own chair he balanced her on his lap with one hand "what?" he questioned as she glanced back with a smile "it's not a crime to want my gorgeous girlfriend on my lap" he said pecking her on the lips.

Rachel smiled and kissed him back before turning back to Quinn and Mike his fellow team mates on the basketball team, once again noting Finn glaring at him and his girlfriend.

Studiously ignoring each other Quinn and Finn didn't look at each other all lunch time splitting up quickly before anyone could mention their strange behaviour, hurrying down the hallway Quinn smiled as she finally caught up with the fast moving Mike.

"Mike can I have a word?" she asked smiling, having decided that if Rachel wasn't going to heed her warning then she should talk to Mike as soon as possible.

"Course Q" Mike said smiling down at her a little "we got Chem together now anyway" he added smiling as they headed off together.

"I may have let slip that you and Rachel had a fight to Finn" Quinn said reluctantly "I know that shouldn't be a big deal but-"

"But he has this stupid thing where even if he doesn't want Rachel no one else can have her"

"I think he doesn't know what he wants, including me" Quinn admitted "but you are right even if he isn't with Rachel he wants her pining after him, and she is not entirely used to him being the bad guy despite everything he has done"

"So she doesn't see it" Puck said interrupting them "Dani said something along those lines" he admitted shrugging his shoulders as they looked at him curiously.

"Taking advice from a nine year old" Quinn noted "nice to know you are keeping to your mental age" she added with a smile to ease the bite of the insult.

"Ha funny!" Puck scoffed "either way Hudson is an idiot but it's not like he's going to actively pursue her"

"Pursue? Way too much time spent with Rachel" Mike joked "Finn isn't stealing my girl" he continued in a more determined tone "anyway you might still be with him at the moment Q" he added.

"Yeah hopefully I will figure that out soon" Quinn said with a sideways glance at Puck to see how he was going to react to her being single soon.

To her surprise he was finding it more important to have eye sex with a passing cheerio as he sat down on the bench with them, seeing as he had been so insistent that he wanted to be with her before she had been expecting him to jump on the opportunity, feeling an unexpected pang Quinn looked away from him.


	22. Chapter 22

**Cloudwatcher444: He's not really the bad guy, sort of anyway! :P hope you enjoy this!**

**Nabile: I hope I have sorted out the Rachel naivety in this chapter! Sort of her explanation, it may seem a little weak but just remember how dramatic Rachel is :P And there will be more Finn/Quinn drama, and Quinn learning she isn't the victim I promise! Oh and you will hate me for the cliffy at the end of this :P Thank you for loving the story though! :D**

**Disclaimed!**

Mikel 22

Finn walked down the hallway in his usual shuffling gait on his way to glee only to be nearly jerked off his feet by the whirlwind that was Rachel Berry in full Patton mode and towed in the opposite direction.

"Um Rach?" he questioned as he was pulled into the mostly deserted school cafeteria, wincing as she rounded on him the look of determination and resolve on her face.

"Finn stop!" Rachel ordered

"Stop what?" he asked dumbly looking round to see what he should stop.

"This ridiculous fascination with me" Rachel said bluntly and shrilly "I hate having to play the clueless girl to keep everyone calm"

"Uh?"

"Finn you are dumb but you are not that dumb! I play Miss Clueless to keep Quinn from flying into a jealous rage, and Mike from doing the same, not to mention Puck coming to defend my honour. Perhaps I am being a little over dramatic but I would rather keep the peace then cause yet more tension in glee, which for being on the lowest rung of the McKinley social order, has had enough drama to last a life time"

"So?"

"So you need to stop lusting after me! You made a choice, you chose Quinn, I moved on, what could you possibly want from me anymore!" she shouted, startling the cleaners on the other side of the large room.

"You were supposed to keep wanting me" Finn replied sullenly sitting down on one of the tables.

"And what? Never have a life for myself? Finn!" Rachel wailed sitting down herself and running a hand over her head in frustration "You made a choice, one I respected after making a fool of myself for months, you have to let go and decide what it is you want"

"What if I decide I want you?"

"You don't get to make that choice anymore" Rachel told "you could have had me Finn but you threw me away"

"You were supposed to keep fighting"

"Fighting? That's all I did Finn, I fought for you for months and when I finally give up and be happy for the first time in such a long time you decide I can't be. Finn just because you don't want me doesn't mean I am going to sit around moping and that no-one else can have me, I want Mike, I am happy with Mike. Finn just stop" Rachel ordered tiredly one more time before sweeping out of the cafeteria leaving the slightly stunned Finn.

Entering glee she immediately walked up to her boyfriend and pulled him away from Matt with an apologetic smile and pulled him out into the hallway in silence.

"Babe you are scaring me" Mike said looking at her sad face, using his fingertips to reach out and tilt her chin to make her look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry" she apologised burrowing into his arms to lean against his chest and hug him tight "I just had it out with Finn" she told him her voice muffled but knowing he heard her as his arms tightened and pulled her closer.

His arms flexing to do it again as Finn passed behind her into the choir room glaring at Mike who held his girlfriend to his chest tighter and stared back the anger written all over his face, breaking his gaze he lowered his head to lean against Rachel's "what happened?" he murmured smoothing her hair.

"I knew" she admitted "I knew he was doing it again, with the puppy dog eyes and the mournful sighs, and I ignored it I didn't think glee needed the drama, or that we needed the repeat of the conversation we had on the bleachers a few weeks ago"

"You knew? Wow you are a good actress; I swear I thought you were completely blind to it all"

"It was just easier" Rachel said "but I finally had it out with him, I told him he had to stop and that I had moved on from him finally and was actually happy"

"You've moved on" Mike repeated, it had been a fear of his since the relationship had begun that Rachel would be unable to move on from Finn despite her reassurance, but because of Finn's actions he had remained scared.

"Of course I have, Mike I want you I want to be with you" Rachel told him her hands on either side of his face "Mike you're it"

"I think I'm in love with you Rachel" Mike admitted holding her close as her hands slipped down to wrap around his neck.

"I think I love you too Michael" Rachel replied going up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his as he gripped her harder and kissed back forcefully, it wasn't a true declaration of love, both thought it was too early for that but it was close enough to spark the fire of the obvious physical relationship between the two of them.

Hoisting her up to make her legs warp around him he backed them against the wall, his lips continuing to move against hers as they struggled to get close enough to each other.

"Hey let's keep it PG" Mr Schue suggested with a smile as he came to start glee, shocking the two now very embarrassed teenagers, Mike reluctantly letting Rachel slid down him and regain her feet as they walked into glee their faces red.

Only to walk in on world war two hundred and ninety as Finn and Quinn squared up in the room again for the second time today.

"You are seriously blaming me for the fight you just had with Rachel?" screamed Quinn "maybe if you didn't act like such an idiot you wouldn't have had a fight"

"Maybe if you hadn't lied we could have ended months ago and I would have had my chance with her" Finn snapped "she wouldn't be going out with my best mate and I could have her"

"That's what this is about?" Rachel asked quietly "Finn you had your chance when the truth came out and you still chose Quinn. Look this in neither the time nor the place for this conversation, but obviously we need to have it, regional's is in less than two months let's concentrate on glee and we can talk about everything, without prying ears" she added glancing over at the gossip mongers duo of Kurt and Mercedes who were smiling gleefully at the drama.

Nodding at the truth in her words Mr Schue moved up to clap his hands on both of her shoulders "Rachel is right, lets concentrate on glee for the moment, this week I want you to find songs that are reflecting how you feel, your dreams" he ordered clapping his hands together as Rachel moved to take her seat next Santana who smiled at her and rolled her eyes at the drama.

"I think I'll stick to Brit, less drama" she muttered making Rachel laugh a little and nod in agreement. Glee went quickly as they ran through the lyrics for one of the songs they had decided on last week. The clock reached five o'clock and Mr Schue ushered everyone except Rachel, Finn, Quinn, Puck and Mike out, the later refusing to leave arguing that it was his girlfriend who was being dragged into this drama and he had a say.

"Right we need to get this sorted" Rachel declared "Finn" she started turning to him "you lost your chance with me not Quinn, but that is by the by we have already had this discussion once today and it is not prudent to rehash it again. Finn what do you want? Because essentially that is what it comes down to first"

"I want, I don't know what I want" he admitted collapsing in a seat.

"You don't want me, you want the good things I make you remember and the good person you are come out" Rachel told him "take some time Finn try and figure out the real you rather than the facade you show everyone else"

"The what?"

"The face you show everyone else. Finn you need to find you" Rachel told him laying a hand on his shoulder and squeezing lightly "maybe that should be your glee assignment this week"

"I guess you're right" Finn said rubbing at the back of his head and getting to his feet.

"What about us?" Quinn asked stopping him as he moved towards the door.

"There is no us" Finn said bluntly continuing towards the door "there shouldn't have been for a long time" he finished slamming the door closed behind him.

"Rachel why did you say that? Why did you tell him to end it with me" Quinn shrieked turning to look at the cheerio.

"Quinn you need to stop trying to be the victim" Rachel said wearily "I'll see you at home, I don't really want to deal with your histrionics today" she finished taking Mike's hand and following Finn out of the door.

Feeling awkward Puck rubbed at the back of his neck and moved to follow his best friend.

"Puck wait" Quinn ordered, waiting till he turned to look at her "I think...I think maybe we should give us a try"


	23. Chapter 23

**Cheyskyeenne: I am so glad that you liked it! I hope you didn't have to wait too long for this update! :D**

**CC: Sorry I'm still not sure on Quick! go onto my bio and vote for it though if you want :D :P thank you though :D**

**DNH: I am so glad you are liking the story :D thank you so much! :D**

**Cloudwatcher444: Here's the next chapter sorry it took a while! :D and thank you :D**

**Hi everyone! Ok so I am still uber confused on the Quick choice so I opened a poll on my bio, or you can vote in your reviews and I will keep tally! Either way thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**Disclaimed :D**

Mikel 23

By unspoken agreement Rachel and Mike agreed not to talk about the scene in the choir room and rather just enjoy the silence of being together, by common consent they had decided not to go home and went for a walk and an ice cream in the park, despite the cold. Content to simply lick at her ice cream and hold Mike's hand, she listened to him as he talked about the coming basketball season after the winter break and his plans for said break.

"So what are your plans for winter break?" Mike asked finishing his own ice cream and wrapping an arm around her to warm himself up a little as the frigid air that promised the first snow of the season soon wrapped around them.

"Spend time with my boyfriend" Rachel answered with a small smile leaning into him.

"No plans with the family?"

"Well Hanukkah begins on the twelfth while we are still in school, though my father has promised that we will attend temple at least once during the festival, so I really have no plans for the two week break, unless you would prefer to spend time with your family? I just assumed we would see each other at some point during the holiday"

"Of course we shall see each other don't be silly" Mike laughed pressing a kiss to her head as they walked along the path bundled up in scarves and jackets, though Rachel was still wearing her short Cheerio skirt, apparently years of her plaid skirts had numbed her legs to the cold.

"Well I just assumed seeing as you didn't seem very eager"

"Baby I am always eager to spend time with you" Mike said pulling her to halt, knowing that she was being sensitive because her own fathers couldn't make time for her, so why would anyone else want to? "And knowing my mom she will insist on you spending a lot of time with us, and I can't wait" he added pulling her tight to his body "what about Quinn?" he asked curiously "what are her plans?"

"Not sure really" Rachel admitted stretching a little and shivering before burrowing into his arms a little more "I know she is quite close to Mercedes, I know I should care as she is moving in with me and she is my friend, but I must admit that I am finding her constant need to be the victim trying at this moment in time"

"That I get, I don't get it really, she's the one who cheated and yet we all have to feel sorry for her? It's bullshit" Mike said as they continued to walk back to the car.

"I perhaps wouldn't have put it as eloquently as that, but yes it is rather hypocritical of her" Rachel agreed hurrying a little as they saw the car parked nearby, unlocking it she climbed in and cranked up the heat rubbing her now numb hands.

Poking out his tongue at her light insult at his vocabulary he put the car into reverse and pulled out of the parking space "so where to darling?" he asked as he pulled up to the junction to pull out of the park.

"I suppose I should head home and ensure that Quinn is ok, I really have been quite rude just leaving her to manage on her own" Rachel said reluctantly "and then call Noah and check he is ok"

"Ok, you want me stay tonight?" Mike asked heading towards Rachel's house.

"It's a school night" Rachel protested "I wouldn't want to put you and your mother at odds against each other"

"That wasn't a no" Mike noted leaning over to steal a kiss as he stopped at a red light "but actually my mom insisted that I be there for you, I think you have bewitched her, she like loves you!" he added both of them laughing "and we have had a pretty big day for the two of us you know, I would like to spend more time with you"

"I cannot believe that our parents, well yours are being so understanding when we have only be dating around a month"

"Like I said you have bewitched my mother" Mike laughed "I don't know I guess my mom is from the school of laid back parenting, it drives my dad mad, but she trusts me to come to her if I have a problem and to act like an adult. I am lucky I will admit that"

"Whereas I can go days, weeks even without seeing my father's" Rachel complained sourly "oh well" she brushed away some stray hairs and shook away her anger.

Grimacing in sympathy Mike reached out and squeezed her bare thigh as he pulled into her street and up to her large colonial style house, in her expensive car, knowing that despite everything she had and how spoiled she was she didn't have the one thing she wanted, real parents.

Driving the car straight into the garage the couple exited into Rachel's kitchen where Quinn sat doing homework at the table eating a bowl of ice cream, her face streaked with marks that showed the tears she had shed, her pale winter skin showing it hours later despite her now dry eyes.

"Hello" she greeted them quietly.

"Hello Quinn" Rachel replied handing a bottle of water to Mike on reflex as she opened the fridge looking for her own refreshment "would you like a drink?"

"Yes please, water" Quinn said making a note on a piece of paper, looking up a smiling as Rachel placed a bottle in front of her with a glass "thank you"

"We are going to go watch a film upstairs you ok?" Mike said tugging the uncomfortable Rachel to his side.

"Course" Quinn said with a tight smile, watching in jealousy as Mike wrapped Rachel in his arms and walked her upstairs not letting her go.

Collapsing on her bed with a laugh Mike refused to let Rachel go as she moved to get a DVD and put it on "nope" he insisted rolling her over a little so that he lay over her, his body forming perfectly against her own lithe compact body "your mine now" he cackled "and there is no Schue to interrupt us" he added arching his eyebrow as he lowered his head to tease her neck, lightly nipping and licking at the skin.

"Wait" Rachel said pushing him up "do you hear that?" she asked as a light tapping could be heard, rolling onto her feet off her bed she hurried to her window and pulled the curtains that she had forgotten to open this morning apart. Jumping a little as she found a shivering Puck crouching on a tree branch beside her window,

"Noah?" she questioned pushing the sash window up hurriedly and helping him through the window, grabbing the blanket Mike tossed at her as he saw the shivering mess Puck was in just his t-shirt.

"C...c...cold" Puck whimpered wrapping the blanket around himself and sitting himself with his back to the radiator "remember how I said Quinn moving in here wouldn't be a problem?" he asked as he warmed up a little.

"Yes" Rachel said sitting back down on her bed next to Mike.

"Well she's the reason I came through the window" he laughed "mind putting me up for a few days?" he asked reluctantly.

"Of Course you can stay Noah, but why?"

"Mom chucked me out" Puck admitted "Mrs Hudson decided it was time to tell my mom about Quinn and well my mom said she didn't want to see me for a while, ok well she kicked me out and I only had time to grab my wallet and phone, no keys so I walked here"

"Oh Noah, why didn't you tell her before?" Rachel said hurrying to crouch next to him and hug him lightly around the shoulders.

"Quinn didn't want anything to do with me, didn't think it would come up" he told her reluctantly "and now..."

"Yeah now...why didn't you just knock on the front door?" Mike asked joining the friends on the floor.

"Well um Quinn asked me to give 'us' a try" Puck said not used to talking so much and rubbing at his neck.

"Wow" Rachel said falling on to her rear with a bump

"She really doesn't know how to be single does she?" Mike said following his Rachel onto his rear in shock at Quinn's yo-yoing feelings.

"Noah" Rachel said warningly "you didn't did you? She doesn't deserve you, she has treated you atrociously and despite my growing friendship with her, you come first and I will not allow her to put her feelings and desires ahead of yours"

"I didn't answer" Puck said quietly "I just walked away"


	24. Chapter 24

**SaintoftheSinners: Drama is all glee is! :P thank you :D**

**CC: Quinn is one of those characters I love right up until she opens her mouth! :P and her need to be a victim is so annoying! Thank you :D**

**Nabile: Glad you liked that it wasn't too farfetched! :D always was going to have Rachel and Finn have it out, Mikel is adorable :D thank you! :D**

**A/N Well the Hell No to Quick won by a landslide so no Quick folks sorry! Hope you will continue reading though! :D**

Mikel 24

Rachel glanced worriedly at Noah as she got up to answer the timid knock on her bedroom door, angling the door so that Quinn couldn't see into her room she put a bright smile on her face "hello Quinn, what can I do for you?"

"Oh I just...I just wondered what you wanted for dinner or well..." Quinn said slightly flustered and put off by Rachel blocking view to the room "I'm sorry did I disturb something?"

Rachel laughed a little falsely and nodded "sorry Quinn, um well just order in anything you want, personally I am not hungry just yet but you can order whatever you like, the menus are in the drawer next to the fridge"

"Right and you don't want anything? Or Mike?"

"No we shall order something later"

"Uh ok, do you have any cash I can borrow to pay? I haven't been to the bank today"

"No need we have accounts with everyone so it will just go our tab and Dad and Pops will pay it later" Rachel said closing the door in Quinn's face after she finished talking.

Staring at the now closed door Quinn made a face at Rachel before shrugging and walking away, guessing she had disturbed something important.

"Yes that was kind of rude" Rachel said to the shocked males in her room "but we have bigger fish to fry, Noah, I refuse to let you get with that women"

"She's the mother of my child Rach" Puck moaned.

"And?" Rachel asked moving to sit on her bed next to Mike as Puck lounged in the arm chair next to the window a blanket still over him "Are you really advocating being with someone because of the children?"

"Yeah I guess" he admitted reluctantly

"By that logic your parents should be together for the sake of you and your sister then" Rachel declared.

"Fuck No! That bastard gets nowhere near my family!" Puck shouted jumping to his feet, before making a scared look at the door and lowering his voice again sitting down.

"But he is the father of your mothers children" Rachel said waving her hands around "must mean despite the fact that your parents are awful together they should be together"

"Ok point made no need to hit me around the head with it" Puck groused slouching down in the chair.

"Dude do you love Quinn?" Mike asked "because if you do then Rachel will back off"

"I will? Oh yes I will" Rachel promised with the sly pinch from Mike "I won't like it but I will back off for you"

"Thanks B" Puck smiled "but nah I don't love her, even if I did she just wants a rebound right now"

"Like I said she just can't be single can she?" Mike said lounging against the pillows "what's with that?"

"That's her parents influence, her mother always insisted she need a man to look after her, not to mention her need to be a victim all the fucking time"

"I know, that is another thing I don't understand" Mike said "she's the one who cheated"

"Yeah and I slept with my best friends girl, we both fucked up"

"At least you admit it Noah, it takes a strong person to admit to their faults"

"And a stronger person not to make them in the first place" he argued his head falling back against the back of the chair with a thud.

After watching a film in mostly silence and ordering dinner that they ate upstairs Puck still avoiding Quinn, sneaking him across to the guestroom later on was easy as Rachel went and apologised to Quinn for being rude and closing the door in her face.

"I am sorry, it's just me and Mike were right in the middle of something" Rachel laughed leaning against Quinn's closed bedroom door as Quinn sat in the middle of her bed resting her hands on her bump.

"That's ok I guessed as much" Quinn said laughing along "can we talk about earlier? I think you were overstepping by talking to Finn as you did, I told you that I didn't want to lose him"

"So in response to you losing him you asked out Noah? Quinn maybe you should stop attacking me for trying to be a good friend to Finn and take a hard look at your own intentions, you can't be the victim forever, you have made your bed by your own mistakes you should learn to live in it, rather than accuse everyone else for putting you in it" Rachel said quietly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

After saying goodnight to the exhausted Puck, Mike and Rachel retreated back to their own room, closing the door and locking it gratefully, before Mike grabbed her hips and walked her back to the bed.

"I don't want to hear one other person's problem, for the rest of the night it's just us" Mike said as they met the bed and tumbled down onto it.

"No one else just us" Rachel agreed as he climbed on top of her.

Gleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Breakfast the next day was an awkward affair as Quinn realised the Puck had spent the night in the spare room when she came down to the kitchen the next day and found him at the table with rumbled clothes and sleep in his eyes.

"Uh hey Q" he greeted rubbing at his eyes

"Puck" she said curtly going to the fridge "what are you doing here?"

"Uh my mom chucked me out and B said I could crash here"

"Oh I didn't hear you come in, it must have been quite late"

"Uh no I came through Rachel's window" Puck admitted "Look Q about yesterday, I'll be there for my daughter but there is no 'us'"

Hurt tears sprung to Quinn's eyes and she hurried out of the kitchen grabbing her bag and jacket off the cloak stand she left the house hurrying to the car the Berry's had been nice enough to buy for her.

"Was that Quinn running from the house?" Rachel asked entering the kitchen.

"Yeah I just told her that I didn't want her, just my daughter" Puck admitted, feeling slightly guilty.

"Don't feel guilty Noah, you did the right thing" Rachel promised her, giving him a slight hug around the shoulders as she snagged an apple from the bowl to munch into "there is a shirt and t-shirt upstairs that I bought for your birthday, but if you want a shower and some fresh clothes you can wear them now"

"Sounds good, god knows I stink, I'll sneak into my house later and get some clothes later, you cool with me crashing her still?"

"As long as you need to" she promised "I'll drive you to your house after school so that you can acquire your clothes and perhaps your truck"

"Truck belongs to her, I just drive it and no way will she let me take it" Puck said grumpily.

"Good thing I can drive you everywhere then" Rachel said with a smile "though you will have to drive it home and drop me and Mike off at Silat tonight"

"Dive a Merc? Yeah I think I can handle that" he said with a grin as Mike joined them in the kitchen and kissed Rachel on the cheek in hello and got a cup of coffee "what about your dads?"

"I think they are in Seattle at the moment, I'll email them later to inform you that you are here, now go have a shower" she ordered turning back to Mike and letting him snag her onto his lap, as she straightened her twisted under armour shirt.

Rolling his eyes at the couple and the order Puck went off upstairs, laughing at Mike and Rachel's inability to not be touching when they were together, whether it was sitting on his lap, or holding hands, or Rachel having her legs tossed over Mike's lap, the two were always touching.

"Do you think today will be less stressful?" Mike asked toying with the end of Rachel's ponytail.

"I hope so, I really wish to concentrate on glee, with regional's coming up, and the assignment for this week should be interesting"

"Oh yeah what is your dream?" he asked curiously

"Well to be on Broadway of course" Rachel said laughing.

"That's not a dream it's a fact" Mike said kissing her neck "you on Broadway is an inevitability"

Smiling at his sweetness and conviction in her Rachel twisted in his alp to hug him tightly and kiss him "thank you" she murmured against his lips.

"Well what is your dream?" he asked when they stopped kissing.

"I don't know" she admitted "I guess I want everything so much that I have never really identified the one thing I want more than anything. What is your dream?"

"It's sitting in my lap" Mike said hugging her tighter "I wanted you for so long, you were my dream"

"And now?"

"Guess I have something to figure out as well"


	25. Chapter 25

**Cloudwatcher444: Couldn't resist a little fluff! So glad you liked thank you! Hope you enjoy this**

**Swetty: They will keep coming I promise! Thank you :D**

Mikel 25

Glancing down at her blackberry as it chimed in her hands Rachel opened up the message half listening to Mike and Puck talk as they walked in to school later that morning, finding a text from Quinn begging her to come and meet her Rachel said goodbye to her friend and boyfriend with a quick hug and kiss respectively and hurried away.

Entering the bathroom on the second floor where Quinn was sitting down on one of the seats covered in orange slushie.

"Oh Quinn" Rachel wailed hurrying to her side and hugging her tightly as the tears which had welled in Quinn's eyes fell down her cheeks.

"I really didn't need this today" Quinn sobbed.

"I know sweetie, I know" Rachel said rocking her slightly as she continued to cry "come on let's get you cleaned up" helping Quinn to her feet she manoeuvred the chair in front of the sink before helping her to wash the orange corn syrup and ice out of her delicate blonde hair before helping her dry it out in light curls under the hand dryer.

"Thankfully your clothes seem to have escaped most of the onslaught, but we can drive home to get you new clothes if you prefer"

"I can't miss any classes; I'm trying to keep my GPA up before I have to take some time off because of giving birth in a few months"

"Here take my jacket" Rachel said leading Quinn to her locker and pulling out her Cheerio jacket handing it to her.

"Oh no I can't wear this" Quinn protested

"Why not? I never wear the damn thing; I prefer to wear Mike's hoodie and you need a jacket that is not covered in corn syrup and ice"

"But I'm not a cheerleader anymore; Coach Sylvester will kill me if she sees me wearing it"

"No she won't" Rachel promised "just going to have to stick by me all day again" she smiled "I'll protect you"

"I thought we were fighting?" Quinn asked in shock "I mean I know you came and helped me but..."

"People fight Quinn, I said my part you said yours, but it doesn't mean that I suddenly hate you, Quinn your living in my house as far as I am concerned you are practically a sister to me right now, and well sisters fight"

"Really?"

"Of course, I still think that I'm right but hey that's another sister aspect of our relationship"

Quinn laughed a little and slipped her arm through Rachel's "that is sort of sister like" she agreed "I'm still annoyed at you, you made my boyfriend break up with me"

"I know, I'm annoyed at you" Rachel admitted "you tried to use my best friend as a rebound"

Laughing at the absurdity of the both of them still being annoyed with each other, but still being close.

After protecting Quinn all day from the wrath of Coach Sylvester the four met up next to Rachel's locker, Mike's arm wrapped tightly around Rachel as they walked towards the cars, Quinn driving home in her own car, Rachel, Puck and Mike planning to go to Puck's house to pick up some of his clothes and belongings.

Waiting as he sneaked into his bedroom Mike turned to Rachel with a smile "Tonight we are staying at mine" he declared.

"We are?"

"Yep, no drama at mine, seeing as both my parents are away for the night" he added inching closer and lightly biting down on the cord of muscle in her neck, making her melt against him and moan.

"Really no parents" she murmured as he continued to kiss and nip against her neck, moving up to her lips and kissing her passionately, his tongue slipping into her mouth to massage her tongue.

"No parents" he promised moving up to her ear along her jaw line, before they sprang apart quickly as Puck opened the back door lugging a big duffel bag in with him.

"Sorry my mom was in there" he grunted "saying loads of stuff about what a disappointment I am"

"Sucks man" Mike said as Rachel started the car and pulled out of Puck's drive.

"Deserve it, not that it matters anyway, my dad was passed out on the couch so she has obviously taken the dick back again"

Glancing at each other Rachel and Mike worried about how to approach that situation, Puck's father was a no go zone in his life, you didn't mention him and he didn't bring it up. Angry Puck punched his duffel bag as Rachel pulled into her driveway, not waiting for his friends he grabbed the duffel and burst into the house up to the room he had slept in the night before.

Following behind him Mike and Rachel glanced at each other as the bedroom door slammed shut and the stereo was turned up.

"Is he ok?" Quinn asked popping her head out the kitchen

"No he isn't" Rachel said "Mike could you collect me some things to sleep in tonight? And obviously some underwear for tomorrow" she added missing the grin that crossed Mike's face as he thought about going through his girlfriends underwear drawer.

Leaving her happy boyfriend Rachel went upstairs and entered Puck's room without knocking, finding him on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"How could she take him back?" he asked the room

"I don't know Noah" Rachel admitted sitting down next to him on the bed, and letting him take her hand, squeezing it tightly as he struggled to keep his anger reigned in.

"I'm going to go for a run, work off this frustration" he said getting up.

"Here" Rachel said taking out her keys and taking off her house key "me and Mike are staying at his tonight so let yourself in and feel free to order in"

"Wow" Puck said accepting the key "you really are leaving me alone with a key to your house, and Quinn" he added pulling a face.

"Just try not to kill her" Rachel laughed "it's probably best to avoid being honest, or you know you could perhaps act like an adult and address your problem with that fact that the two of you are having a baby together"

"Making a point much?" Puck growled laughingly.

"Of course, I am always making a point, even if I have to beat you around the head with it" Rachel said leaning over to give him a hug "I'll swing by and pick you up in the morning however I won't push it and require you to catch a ride with Quinn"

"Well done" he added hugging her back "I'll see you in the morning, enjoy your night without the parents" he added waggling his eyebrows suggestively, earning him a slap from his best friend.

Mike stared down at the perfectly organised underwear drawer with complete and utter glee, this was the Mecca of all things Rachel, he had found out quickly that underneath her short skirts, both Cheerio and not, as well as her sweats that she wore at home, that delectable and sexy underwear could be found.

Staring at the mounds of lace, satin, silk and cotton he was spoiled for choice between the black lace and the deep red.

"How long exactly have you been staring at my underwear?" Rachel asked leaning against the door frame.

"A while" he admitted finally picking out his favourite and placing them in the holdall that was waiting on her bed.

"It's just underwear" Rachel said coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around him, hugging him from behind.

"Yeah but you wear it, makes it ten times sexier than anything else" Mike said turning around to press a kiss to her lips.

"Let's get out of here" he said snagging the bag of her bed and taking her hand to lead her back outside to her car, popping their heads in to say goodbye to Quinn who was doing homework and Puck who was stretching before his run.

"You know it's odd" Rachel said belting herself in to the passenger seat.

"What's that gorgeous?" Mike said starting the car.

"Two months ago I would have been alone in my house, now I have a sister and my best friend living with me, and you of course" she added squeezing his thigh.

"Your dad's miss out on so much" Mike fretted.

"But I have you and Noah and Matt, and even Quinn now" Rachel said "that's all I need, plus I know my father's love me"

"You'll always have me" Mike promised lifting her hand to press a kiss to her knuckles "did you do any thinking on your glee assignment today?" he asked curiously as they pulled into his driveway.

"A little" Rachel admitted glancing out of the window as the car came to a stop.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimed!**

Mikel 26

"So here we are" Rachel said coyly as Mike ushered her into his empty house "all alone, no parents, no friends to disturb us..."

Mike grinned and dropped her bag that he was carrying before chasing her to lean against the back of his sofa, his lips descending to hers as he gripped her hips and tipped her over the back moving with her as she squealed and he landed on top of her.

"All mine for a whole night, now what am I going to do with you?" he smirked as she wiggled beneath him and kissed along his neck underneath his collared shirt and he moaned.

"Well you could feed me first" she said raising her head as her stomach rumbled and he felt it.

"Oh I could, could I?" he smiled "getting used to me cooking for you are you miss diva?" he asked still smiling

"Shouldn't have started spoiling me" Rachel countered tugging down his head to press a kiss to his lips "now I expect it"

"So it's my own fault"

"Yep" Rachel said "so feed me!"

Rolling his eyes good naturedly Mike clambered off his girlfriend and jumped over the back of the sofa moving towards the kitchen, Rachel scrambling to her own feet to follow him.

"Right quick dinner coming up, can't have your poor little stomach rumbling can we?" Mike said helping Rachel onto the counter before moving over to the fridge and pulling out ingredients for egg friend rice with vegetables, while Rachel sat on the counter swinging her legs invitingly "stop it"

"Stop what?" Rachel said coyly, still swinging her legs.

"You know that I love your legs and you are deliberately making me look at them"

"I'm not doing anything!" Rachel protested, still smiling coyly "not my fault you are easily distracted"

Mike laughed and turned his back to his girlfriend so he couldn't see the tempting smooth expanse of Rachel's legs beneath her short Cheerio skirt.

"Well if I am too distracting" Rachel said from directly behind him, making him jump in surprise as he hadn't hurried her move from the counter "I'll just go off and get a shower, get out of this distracting skirt"

"No!" Mike protested turning around but she had already slipped out of the room, _Sneaky ninja _he thought dropping the knife and racing after her, catching up with her just as she was grabbing her bag and about to run upstairs "nasty ninja girlfriend, making me think about you in the shower when I'm trying to feed you, come on you can use my shower" he said wrapping an arm around her to lead her up to his bedroom, suddenly realising it was the first time she was seeing it and hoping it was tidy.

Opening a door at the of the hallway he led her into his dark blue room, with a pale carpet, curtains and bedding, a large double bed sat against one wall, beside the window and facing a TV, it was essentially tidy with only a few clothes on the floor, and he had avoided putting up usual posters of naked women.

"It's well not much" he said kicking the clothes under the bed quickly.

"Mike are you nervous about me seeing your room?" Rachel asked curiously as she put her bag down on the bed.

"Uh I guess"

"Well don't be" she said kissing him "I really would like a shower though"

"Yeah cool, I'll get you a towel" he said leaving his room quickly and grabbing a towel from the linen closet and handing it to her before showing her the shower and kissing her again before going downstairs firmly closing his bedroom door behind him to avoid temptation.

Getting out of the shower, Rachel wrapped the small towel around her and briskly dried her hair with another as she walked back into Mike's room, opening her bag she smiled down at the sexy underwear set Mike had placed in the bag, picking it up she pulled on the black lace set before her usual sweat pants and tank top.

"Dinner time gorgeous, you decent?" Mike asked through the door.

"Yes" Rachel replied opening the door for him and accepting the bowel of food he offered her and sat down on the bed munching into the food as Mike put a DVD on, watching him as he fussed around with the electronics and remembering her underwear set Rachel found herself thinking along lines that usually made her blush.

As Mike concentrated on the DVD he had put on Rachel found herself watching his profile rather than the gratuitous violence he had chosen, yesterday had been an important day for the two of them, and despite them only dating for a month Rachel felt infinitely more comfortable with Mike then she had ever with Finn, not that she had ever BEEN with Finn.

"What?" he finally demanded as he found Rachel's eyes on him.

"Sorry go back to your film" Rachel said shaking her head and snuggling up to him as she put her bowl down on the nightstand.

"No" Mike said pausing the film "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking" Rachel smiled "honestly go back to your film"

"No I want to know is going through that beautiful head of yours"

Rachel bit her lip and looked away before moving her gaze back to his, before swiftly sitting up and straddling his lap, "I'm ready"

"Ready? Ready for... really your ready? Like ready ready? Really ready?"

"Mike stop saying ready" Rachel laughed "yes I am"

"Really?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up quickly shimmying off her sweat pants and whipping off her tank top, leaving herself in her black lace set "Yes I'm ready"

Searching her eyes for any hint of doubt Mike breathed a sigh of relief when he found none, before grabbing her hand and pulling her back onto the bed and rolling on top of her, one hand moving to his nightstand drawer and pulling out a condom.

"Next time I get to undress you" he promised her "but you can always surprise me with what you have underneath, I've seen your underwear drawer remember" he leered waggling his eyebrows putting Rachel at ease instantly, as the unbidden fear that he would leave her after this rose to the surface. "This might hurt you know?"

"Yes, but I'm still sure" Rachel said with a smile that faltered slightly as she looked up at him "don't hurt me"

"Baby, gorgeous, darling, never!" Mike promised her kissing her again "you don't need to do this to keep me"

"I know I want to do this" Rachel said "now stop talking"

"Right"

He held her to his side tightly, her first time had been as sore and awkward as they had both expected, the pain always made it difficult, but he had made sure that she got the pleasure as well, the second time had been easier, Rachel had been more involved and while she was always responsive she had reacted and moved more. Now she was tired, sweaty and naked and plastered to his side, her voice hoarse, because of course Rachel was vocal, just like she was in everything.

"You ok?" he whispered into her hair, worried because she was being to quiet.

"Sated" Rachel said looking at him "absolutely and completely content, and happy, and maybe a little tired"

"Then go to sleep"

"Don't want to, want to lie in your arms for as long as possible, and make this last as long as possible, I know it doesn't work that way but..."

"Baby no need to explain, I want this to continue as well"

Rachel looked up at him again and kissed him hard, her arms wrapped around him as they moved together again, only to be disturbed by the sound of Mike's cell phone going off on the side at the same time as Rachel's went off on the other.

"Urgh! One night! Is that so hard!" Mike snapped pulling away to open his phone and snapp down the phone "What! Puck? Dude what do you want?"

"Rachel?" came the scream down the phone when Rachel answered her one cell.

"Quinn?"

"I...I...I need Rachel!" Puck screamed down the phone

"Puck needs you, and he needs you now!" Quinn shouted, Rachel leant over and ripped Mike's phone out of his hand tossing her own to him.

"Noah, Noah clam down I'm here its Rachel. Ok I'm on my way, I'm coming, I'm getting up right now" she promised getting out of the bed and searching desperately for her clothes as Mike did the same talking to Quinn who had no idea what was going on, other than Puck had called numerous times needing Rachel.

Finally dressed the couple ran from the house and got into Rachel's car, Mike driving as Rachel continued to assure her best friend that she was on her way, hospital, she mouthed to Mike as he looked at her for directions.

"Noah we'll be there in five"


	27. Chapter 27

Mikel 27

Rachel and Mike drove as quickly as they could to the hospital, Mike throwing the car into a parking spot haphazardly in response to Rachel's increasingly panicked voice as she tried to calm Puck, only for her to swear viciously as Puck hung up.

"What is going on?" Mike demanded as they unbelted themselves and bolted for the front door.

"I have no idea" Rachel admitted as they entered the small hospital and headed for the reception "Noah Puckerman? "She asked hesitantly to the nurse waiting there.

"Oh my god, please say you are Rachel!" the nurse said loudly, moving around the desk before Rachel could say yes "of course you are , you have to be!" she grabbed Rachel's hand and towed her away from the waiting room and to the lift.

"Yes I am Rachel, this is Mike"

"Hi Mike, sorry but it's you we really need"

"What on earth is going on!" Rachel demanded as the nurse pressed the number 3 button repeatedly.

"He's going mad is what is happening and security cannot do anything and all he keeps saying is he wants you"

"Yes but why is he here?" Rachel asked as patiently as she could as the lift finally binged at floor three "is he hurt?"

"No..." the nurse said just as the doors opened and the screaming over road the rest of her answer, and Mike and Rachel glanced at each other before running down the hallway towards another waiting room at the end. Where Puck and an unknown male were screaming at each other across a table incomprehensively, the unknown man obviously drunk and unable to stay on his feet without swaying, Puck was sober but his face was streaked with tears, the lines marking a clean streak in dirt and soot covered his face, while his clothes were torn, sooty and bloody.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned hesitantly as her and her boyfriend came across them.

"Rach!" Puck said desperately turning to her and launching himself at her as his tears started again, Rachel buckling under his weight fell to the floor with a crash of her knees as her arms wrapped around him tightly.

Ignoring the sharp pain Rachel soothed her sobbing best friend as much as she could as he sobbed into her shoulder, his breath catching harshly making him unable to speak "hush Noah I am here, I promise I'm here"

Mike sat down behind his girlfriend quickly, and supported her back with his own body as he saw how heavily Puck was leaning on her, as his tears slowed and he realised that she was here.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned again "Hun, are you ok? What's happened?" looking up she could see that the unknown male had collapsed onto one of the chairs, his head in his hands as he snored lightly, clearly having passed out.

"He killed them...that dick head...he fell asleep leaving the stove on...the house caught on fire...I was running past..."

Rachel closed her eyes briefly at looked back at Mike, their minds already filling in the blanks considering his appearance "and you went in didn't you?" she said quietly.

"There was fire everywhere, my sister was in bed and my mom was passed out on the bathroom floor, I got them out though...I got my sister first, they're in surgery now"

"Puck who is that guy?" asked Mike

"He's my dad" Puck growled, his anger flooding back into his body as he sat up and rubbed at his face again, obscuring the clear marks his tears had created "he walked out while I was carrying his daughter out of the house he had set on fire and passed out on the lawn"

Rachel's own anger flared as she thought of the tiny little nine year old that she loved with all her heart having to be carried from her burning home.

"Have we heard anything about Dani?" Mike asked trying to distract both his best friend and girlfriend for their murderous thoughts.

"Not yet, something was on top of her, I think it was part of the roof when I got her out, Doc's said something about complications"

"She'll be fine, she's Dani, she's a little fighter" Mike promised "you raised her, and she knows you will kick her butt if she aint fine"

"Your right" Puck said "she'll be fine, her and my mom"

"Of course she will be" Rachel said helping Puck to his feet "Mike why don't you go and get Puck cleared up a little, and I will find us some coffee and doctor to give us an update on the situation with Dani and Ruth"

Listening but his fear and anger just below the surface Puck went mutely with his friend as Rachel turned away from the man who was passed out and walked down to the reception, where two policemen were waiting to talk to a nurse.

"Puckerman again!" One snorted

"Na come on we aint heard about him for a while"

"Doesn't mean that he aint been making trouble" the first one insisted "now look at this, a seventeen year old practically killing his family"

"How dare you!" Rachel screamed a little "in fact of the matter, that if you had bothered to talk to the boy in question you would have found that he wasn't even there when the fire started, he was passing while he was on a run and that was why he was there to save his mother and sister. The person who started the fire was in fact started by the senior male Puckerman who is currently passed out in intoxicated state in the waiting room"

Slightly stunned by the tiny brunettes tongue lashing, the policemen looked at each other awkwardly as the fireman who had joined them seconds after Rachel had started talking "she's right, we were turning up just as he carried his mom out and his shit head of a dad woke up and started screaming, the fire started in the kitchen and quickly spread up the wall to the ceiling and the roof, which collapsed on the bedroom of the little girl"

"So I guess we should arrest the drunken guy" the first policemen said awkwardly.

"You think so do you?" Rachel asked scathingly "well it's nice to know you will do something right!" turning on her heel she led the way back to the waiting room where the senior Puckerman was still passed out, waking up when the cuffs were clicked over his wrists and his rights were read to him, as Mike and Puck returned.

"You owe Noah an apology" Rachel demanded before the two policemen could walk away with the confused Puckerman who was pulling at his wrists dumbly.

"Right, uh sorry" the first policemen muttered before pulling his prisoner out of the hospital quickly.

"What was that about?" Puck asked exhaustedly

"They assumed you had set the fire! I have half a mind to report them the ACLU and their superior officer how dare they!" Rachel ranted "now you look dead on your feet" she fretted easing him onto a seat as Mike went to get the coffee Rachel had forgotten about.

Finally alone Puck turned to Rachel his face stricken and pale, and now clean, "thank you, I just...I just couldn't think and I needed you"

"Noah I'm always here for you" Rachel insisted laying her hand against his cheek "I love you" she leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead gently as he gazed at her in shock.

"You love me?" he asked stunned

"Of course I do, your my best friend, you have been there for me more than anyone, and I will always be here for you"

"But Mike?"

"It's a different type of love Noah" she laughed "the Greeks defined love in four different ways, the love I have for you is as my friend, my family, the love I have for Mike is romantic love"

"I guess in that way of thinking about it I love you too Rach, you're like my sister, I have to protect you"

"And I have to protect you, you need me at any time and I will coming running"

"Thank you" Puck whispered, lying down on the uncomfortable seats and placing his head in Rachel's lap, his eyes closing in exhaustion "Dani..."

"Will be fine, rest Noah, I'll wake you when we have any news"

"I couldn't sleep if I wanted to"

"I know but at least rest, I'm here and so is Mike"

"Matt..."

"We'll get him" Rachel promised pressing another kiss to his forehead as Mike returned with three coffees and sat down next to her.

"How is he?" he muttered

"A mess, he wants Matt" Rachel said taking out her phone awkwardly as Mike slipped his arm around his girlfriend, her own worry about Dani and Ruth etched across her face, settling back they waited, and waited.


	28. Chapter 28

**Ally: I'm so glad you like it thank you! I was trying to highlight the fact that they were obviously incompetent and lazy, however I'm sorry you found it distracting! Thank you for your support :D**

**Buttercup: Hmm well read on, thank you though!**

**Disclaimed! :D**

Mikel 28

"What's going on?" Matt demanded bursting into the hospital waiting room; much like Rachel and Mike had done only an hour before.

"Shush!" Rachel said quickly as Puck mumbled under his breath and his head turned over in her lap, soothed into a restless doze by Rachel's hands running over his head "Mike?"

"I'll tell him, you need more coffee?" Mike said getting up from his seat next to Rachel, who nodded her eyes fixed on Puck as he settled back into a more relaxed unsettled sleep.

"Come on" Mike said leading Matt away from Rachel and Puck and towards the machine further down the corridor "Puck is a mess right now" he said shaking his head "he was running past his house and he found it on fire, he broke in and got Dani and his mom out"

"Fuck!"

"That's not the worst; the reason his house was on fire was because his mom took his dad back and he fell asleep with the stove on, when he woke up and found the house on fire he just walked out and passed out on the lawn and left his son to save his family"

"That fucking dick head I'll kill him" Matt growled angrily punching the coffee machine as it doled out another cup "so Dani and Ruth?"

"Are in surgery, the only thing we know is that there were complications with Dani, because part of the roof collapsed on her, Ruth was unconscious when they brought her in"

"Shitty hell" Matt swore again rubbing his hand over his head and accepting the cup of coffee Mike was handing to him "no wonder he is a mess right now"

"Yeah and Rachel is holding it together with a thread for him, she loves Dani and Ruth like her own family, Christ we all love Dani I'm a mess but I got stay strong for Puck and Rachel"

"We will" Matt promised as they made their way back to the waiting room, where Puck was now sitting up drinking his cold coffee, dumping it in the bin as Mike handed him a fresh one.

"Thanks for coming Matt" he muttered

"Dude, anytime" Matt insisted slapping him on the back and sitting down next to him, Mike picking Rachel up and placing her on his lap.

"Do you want anyone else Noah? Any family members we could contact?" Rachel asked as Mike's arm wrapped around her tightly.

"I guess we could tell glee, but you guys are my only friends in that club" Puck said rubbing at his temples "my dad's family are all...well my dad is the best out of them and my Bubie is in New York so she can't get here but we should call her"

"Ok we can do that, it is her daughter and granddaughter she will want to know" Rachel said "do you want me to call her?" she asked gently as Puck looked more and more wearied.

Puck nodded "her name is Eden Cohan" he told her and handed his phone over to Rachel who took it confidently and slipped off Mike's lap to walk down the hallway and call in privacy.

"Hello may I speak to Mrs Cohan please?" asked Rachel pleasantly as the phone was answered "hello Mrs Cohan, I am Rachel Berry I am a friend of your grandsons, yes, yes Noah is perfectly ok, I do however have some bad news for you, your daughter and granddaughter were in an accident today"

"Om my dear lord in heaven!" the women cried on the other end of the phone line "what happened tell me everything!"

"Well it is rather a long story but due to negligence on behalf of your former son in law the house caught on fire, Noah passing while on a run got them out of the house but they are both in surgery at the moment and have been for almost two hours"

"Oh that bloody man, you have no idea how bad it is?"

"I truly am sorry but no I don't"

"Ok well thank you so much for calling I'm sure that Noah really needs you at the moment so I won't keep you, I'll be on the next flight to Lima, or as close as I can get"

"Of course, if you cannot get to Lima please call Noah's phone and I can arrange for someone to come and pick you up from whatever airport you fly into"

"Of course thank you, I will see you soon" Eden said hanging up, leaving Rachel to go back to her friends, and wait, and wait and wait.

Four hours later the surgeon arrived finding the four teenagers all stretched out in the small waiting room, Rachel had her head in Mike's lap as she held Puck's hand as he lay on the floor, Matt and Mike talking quietly, on seeing the surgeon they all scrambled to their feet.

"What's going on?" Puck demanded gripping Rachel's hand tighter as the surgeon slowly lowered his mask, his face lined with grief at the task he had to do.

"I'm Doctor King, Mister Puckerman I was operating on your mother Ruth, I'm very sorry we tried..."

Puck fell to his knees before the doctor could finish his sentence, already knowing what he was going to stay; gasping for air he tried to understand the crippling realisation that his mother was gone.

"I am so sorry, but the damage was to extensive, she was already weakened and she simply couldn't take the stress of the surgery and fight off the smoke inhalation and internal injuries" the doctor said to Mike and Matt as Rachel fell down next to Puck holding him to her chest as he hyperventilated and gasped for air.

"Oh Noah" Rachel whimpered, tears running down her own face as Noah struggled to breath "breath sweetie, listen to me take one deep breath, hold it now let it go slowly" she instructed rubbing at his back. Hearing her voice thick with emotion Puck struggled to do as she instructed, slowly his vision came back into focus and he managed to breath normally, holding Rachel tightly as the surgeon hovered nervously.

Pulling back Puck looked up at Rachel, Mike and Matt standing behind him their faces drawn in sorrow, grief and worry for him.

"Could I could I see her?" he asked numbly looking up at the surgeon "I just...I just...I don't think I can believe this" he whispered.

The surgeon nodded quickly and Matt helped Puck to his feet, wincing inwardly as puck leaned on him heavily, slipping his arm around his best friend and supported him as they followed the surgeon down the hallway to the theatre.

Biting her lip to stop any sound escaping Rachel struggled to her feet but Mike swept her up and held her close "oh baby" he whispered into her hair "it's ok...it's ok" he soothed as best as he could rubbing at her back and kissing her head as she sobbed into his shoulder desperately "you're being so strong baby...so strong"

"I have to be...I have to be strong for Noah"

"Right now you don't have to be...right now just lean on me, I'm here for you gorgeous always"

Taking him at his word Rachel buried into his body as deeply as she could, holding him tightly as she cried hard, sobbing into his body in sorrow for the women who had been the one to help her when she was going through puberty and her first period and helped her shop for bras, and every other landmark event for a young girl growing up with no mother.

Matt waited outside with the surgeon awkwardly as Puck entered the operational theatre, exiting only seconds later "I can't look at her like that" Puck said "I need to remember her as..."

"I know dude" Matt said holding him again as he walked back to their best friends, Mike holding Rachel as she cried, hearing them return Rachel pulled back a little and wiped at her eyes, taking in Puck's expression she hurried to his side again and held him close.

The two best friends held each other tightly as they spent their grief in tears that failed to pause and ran in streams down their faces, Puck open in this place as he silently said goodbye to his mother, his rock, wishing with all his heart that their last words had not been ones in anger, something he was regretting deeply now.

"Is there any news of Dani?" asked Mike to the surgeon who felt he couldn't leave these young teenagers dealing with things miles beyond their emotional maturity.

"I can answer that" another surgeon interrupted coming up upon them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Ally: Thank you! uber happy that you thought I wrote it well :D Thank you :D:D:D:D**

**Disclaimed as usual! **

Mikel 29

"Dani is currently in a critical but stable condition, her prognosis is good but she has suffered extensive internal injuries which was why we were working on her so long to stop the bleeding, now she has a few broken and cracked ribs and a broken leg, and she is breathing through a tube because of damage to her lungs, but right now she is stable" the surgeon told the four teenagers gently, feeling the internal warmth of giving good news, or at least better news to the already crushed teenagers.

"Thank...Thank...thank you so much" Puck stammered in relief this time struggling to stand up in relief then shock

"Can we see her?" Rachel asked as Matt slipped an arm around Puck to keep him standing

"Give us a little while to get her settled in her room and I will come and get you" Dr King promised them walking back into the ward with his colleague as the teenagers huddled around together in happiness all hugging, it was still an uphill struggle but after the crippling news only a little while before this was the lift they needed, it gave Puck something to keep fighting for.

"Noah? How do we tell you Bubie about her daughter? She should be arriving in Columbus soon and my father is picking her up, but we can call her if you want"

"No I don't want to tell her on the phone" Puck said shaking his head emphatically "and I...I don't know how to..."

"It's ok, really sweetie it's ok" Rachel hurried to reassure him and lead him back to the seats "you aren't supposed to know how to deal with this no one knows, we'll just take it one article at a time"

"One thing at a time" Puck repeated looking upwards "Rach?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"We should get Rabbi Greenburg, my mom...my mom and Jewish and..."

"Noah I'll contact him now" Rachel promised getting out her own phone and calling the temple and inform their Rabbi of Ruth's passing, him reassuring him that he would come to the hospital as soon as he could to say the blessing and would start to get the funeral together and contact the local chevra kadishas.

"Ok it's all sorted out sweetie, he is going to come and say the blessing and is contacting the chevra kadishas, he is also instructing everyone to pray for Dani"

"The what?" asked Matt, having forgotten once again the Rachel and Noah were Jewish and therefore did things differently

"They are a group of volunteers who prepare the body for funeral" Rachel said quietly as the surgeon returned.

"If you want to follow me I can take you to Dani's room, you're only allowed in one at a time, but you can wait outside and look through the window"

"Thank you" Rachel said again getting up and taking Noah's hand to lead him after the surgeon and push him inside the room, but Puck wouldn't let go and dragged her inside, his heart breaking at the sight of his little sister covered in wires and with a tube down her throat to allow her to breath.

"Oh Dani" he whispered rushing to her bedside, dropping Rachel's hand, his hand hovered over her, not knowing what was safe to touch "Dani..."

Surprisingly silent Rachel went around to the other side of the bed and lightly grasped the little girls arm above her wrist where an intravenous tube was pumping liquid into the little girl, leaning over she brushed back the delicate brown hair and pressed a kiss to her forehead, wincing at the sight of the breathing tube down her throat.

Glancing out the window in the wall Rachel smiled weakly at Mike and Matt and nodded at them to come into the room as long as they were quiet, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she hurried out before it affected any of the machines that steadily beeped in the corner.

"Hello" she answered

"Rachel it's your father, we just picked up Mrs Cohan and we are on our way to the hospital now, we should be about two hours, but hopefully the traffic will not be too bad and we will be there as soon as we can"

"Ok dad" Rachel said breathing a sigh of relief that her parents were on their way, she may find them stressful and not particularly interested in her life sometimes but she knew they loved her, and right now she wanted to turn to them and let them handle everything as the adults "see you soon" hanging up she returned to the window outside the room and looked in, Puck now alone was sitting staring at his sister holding her hand tightly.

"Here" Mike said making Rachel jump as he brushed her arm with a bottle of water "sorry baby I'm feeling kind of useless so I went to the vending machine again, Matt is checking in with his parents letting them know what is going on"

"You're not useless Mike" Rachel assured him taking the bottle of water and pressing a kiss to his lips quickly "we are all at a loss of what to do" she took a sip of her water and turned to lean against the wall "I'm just fussing around to seem busy"

Mike smiled in understanding and moved over to kiss her again "I don't know how we are supposed to act...I mean we just lost Ruth, and she was always nice to me...but now I'm happy the Dani is ok at the moment"

"I know on the one hand I'm crushed and on the other I'm so happy that Dani is ok, it's a complete oxymoron but that is how I feel, and I bet it is how Puck is feeling as well" she turned back to look at her best friend in worry as he waited at his sisters bedside.

Inside Puck sniffed again and wiped at his eyes that wouldn't stop leaking, leaning over he kissed her on the head again "come on Dani you have to keep fighting, you have to beat this" he whispered crying again "I don't want you to be stable but critical, I want you to be perfect again, I want you to be hitting me when I swear and kicking Matt's ass at COD, see right there you should have slapped me in the stomach. Come on Dan fight"

Setting his head down on the bed he gripped her free hand tightly ad closed his eyes, returning to prayer as the only thing he could do he prayed as hard as he could for his sister.

"Rachel" said a deep male voice behind the couple as they watched Puck.

"Rabbi Greenburg" Rachel said in relief as she turned around "Rabbi this is Michael Chang, Mike this is mine and Noah's rabbi"

"It's very nice to meet you Michael" Rabbi Greenburg said shaking his hand "I just wish it was under better circumstance, I have already said the blessing for Ruth, but I thought at this moment I should concentrate more on the living"

"That sounds like a good idea, I know we are all praying hard at this moment" Rachel said sadly "Dani is a fighter though" she whispered almost to herself "she will get through this...she has to"

"Pray will bring hope Rachel" Rabbi Greenburg told her pressing a kiss to her forehead before going into the room and taking a seat next to Noah, taking the young man's hand in one of his own he took the little girls in the other and sitting in silence as Noah prayed hard beside him.

"He seems nice" Mike said to Rachel with a tight smile

"He is, he's a very good Rabbi, I just wish we didn't need him" she sighed turning back to him and burrowing into his arms.

"I know baby, me too" Mike agreed hugging her tightly as Matt finally returned from his phone call "how'd it go?"

"Alright, they are freaking out a little at us dealing with this on our own, but mom has already started cooking and said she would bring food in for us, she guessed that we wouldn't leave until Dani has woken up"

"I won't but you guys can" Rachel said turning in Mike's arms to look at Matt.

"No, we are here for the both of you just like you would be for us" Matt said shaking his head emphatically, Rachel smiled a little and stifled a yawn quickly before walking over to the seats and collapsing on them looking at the ceiling her mind racing as to what to do next.

"We need to call school and let them know that we will not be attending tomorrow, Mike you should call your parents and inform of the situation also. Quinn should be told so she does not question why we are not in school and to run interference, Noah is an extremely private person and will not want this situation coming to light in the hell hole of our school. When Mrs Cohan arrives I will sit with Noah as he informs her about Ruth, at that point it will be prudent to start contacting everyone else and letting them know" she surmised before lowering her eyes to look at Mike and Matt.

"Does everyone need to be told so soon?" Matt asked uncomfortably

"Yes, its Jewish tradition that the burial is as soon as possible after the death, in biblical times it would have been on the same day as the death"

"What about Dani? She might want to be there" Mike objected glancing in at the tiny little girl.

"I know..." Rachel said rubbing at her temples "but Ruth was a very devout Jew and I want to abide by her beliefs as much as I can...we just have to pray that Dani will wake up soon"


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimed! :D**

Mikel 30

"Oh Noah" Eden sobbed taking her crying grandson into her arms and holding him as he sobbed through everything that had happened since he had gone on his run, hugging her grandson close she watched as Rachel slipped away leaving the family members to grieve in private, finding Mike sitting outside Dani's room as Matt watched over the little girl.

"Hey baby" he greeted as she came up and grabbed his hand, tugging him up to pull him into the bathroom, locking the door she pulled him up against her as she hopped up onto the counter again. "Uh Rach?" he questioned as he stood between her legs.

"Remind me I'm alive" Rachel whispered pulling his lips down to hers desperately and kissing him hard, teeth clashing as they clung to each other, their tongues wrestling for dominance as Rachel clung to him.

"Baby" he whispered as his lips travelled up her neck to her ear "you are alive"

"I know, I just...I need you right now" Rachel panted as he tugged on her ear lobe "everything is so...fucked up"

"If you are swearing it must be" Mike joked lightly "I know it is" he continued in a more serious tone "I know everything is really messed up, but all we can do is deal with it"

"You're right all we can do is just deal with it" Rachel said numbly as he hugged her close and let her relax into his body, her exhaustion etched into her every movement, unlocking the door and opening it he picked her up and carried her back out into the hallway as he head lolled against his shoulder.

"Dani is waking up" Matt screamed as Mike sat the two of the bench near Eden and Puck, who jumped to their feet and hurried to the room as the doctors flooded in, one of the nurses ushering them out so they could attend to the little girl.

"Rach...Rach what does this mean?" Puck begged Rachel as he stared through the window at his sister, his grandmother's arm wrapped around him.

"It's good Noah, its good" Rachel told him, as the doctor removed the breathing tube from Dani's throat "it's really good"

Humming with anticipation Puck hugged his crying grandmother, Eden's eyes flooding with tears of relief now as she watched her granddaughter respond, albeit sluggishly, to the doctors. Resettling the little girl who smiled briefly at the waiting people out of the room before settling back against the pillows and listening to the nurse, Doctor King coming out to meet them and give them an update.

"It's a really good sign that she has woken up, she has been moved off the critical list and she is showing great leaps in recovery, and is breathing on her own now, other than infection from the surgery and the broken bones she is fine"

"Really, she's ok now?"

"There is still risk, there always is after everything she has gone through, but right now the prognosis is good"

"Can we see her?" Eden asked frantically

"Of course only in twos please we want to be keep her as calm as possible, her voice is also hoarse from smoke inhalation and the breathing tube so don't expect her to talk"

"It's fine, I need to see her, I need to tell her about mom...and don't tell me not to tell her because I have too" Puck said pushing past the doctor and closing the door behind him, he may of had Rachel last time but this time he needed to do it alone.

"Christ this has been a difficult day" Eden said sitting down next to Rachel's silent father, who wordlessly placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently "I wasn't imaging this when I woke up" she glanced at her watch "almost 24 hours ago"

"You are going through every parent's worst nightmare right now, I cannot even begin to imagine how difficult this has been for you" Caleb said quietly "I know this is perhaps a insensitive time to bring this up...but have you thought about what you are going to do now with Puck and Dani?"

"To be honest it's all I have been thinking about since I heard that Ruth...about Ruth" Eden sighed sitting back and relying on the sombre adult next to her to help her, his silent unswerving support needed right now "I don't really want to move here...that may seem selfish but I have a life and a job in New York, I'm a social worker and I have kids that need me there, so I guess Puck and Dani need to move to New York"

"I can't let you take Noah from Rachel" Caleb said firmly "my daughter...she tries to hide a lot from me and my husband but I know for a fact Noah and Dani are everything to her, this is deeper for you than not wanting to move here"

Looking up he watched his daughter and her boyfriend and Matt enter Dani's room, as the little girl cried on her brother and Rachel, clinging tightly.

"I loved my daughter" Eden stated uncomfortably "but...we weren't close and I...I..."

"I won't judge" he promised

"I can't see myself raising her children...I'm not a good parent"

"Neither am I" Caleb admitted "I should be there more for Rachel; we both should, but when push comes to shove I always choose work and so does Aaron"

"I can't do it...and you're right looking at Puck and Rachel, I can't split them up...I have never seen him rely on someone before her...so what do we do?"

"There is no rush...you and Noah will stay at ours until Dani can be released and Ruth's funeral, and then you can make a decision, I should tell you though that we would gladly take them both in, and that is an option for the two of them"

"Thank you" Eden said quietly, getting up and going into see Dani, as the teenagers trooped out.

"You have all been up for over twenty four hours now I think it may be time for you all to go home"

"No, I don't want to leave Dani" Puck insisted shaking his head

"She will be going to sleep now as well" Caleb said gently "and I promise not to leave, and you can come back as soon as you have had a few hours, but tomorrow, or rather later today, is going to be difficult enough, go get some sleep" he rested a hand on Puck's shoulder and squeezed gently "Rachel will drive you all to our home, Aaron has set up all the guest rooms, and your parents have been informed so go home at least for a few hours"

Suitably mollified the young man nodded and followed his best friends out of the hospital to Rachel's range rover, Mike drove them again, pulling into the drive just as Quinn was leaving, looking at them she stopped and arched her eyebrow questioningly, but Puck just breezed past her, biting her lip Rachel hurried after him, letting Mike and Matt explain everything as she hurried to comfort her best friend.

Entering Rachel's bedroom half an hour later after a brisk shower Mike found Rachel thrown diagonally across her bed, her arm across her eyes "the funeral is tonight" she informed him "Rabbi Greenburg called while you were in the shower; Dani said she couldn't handle it and wouldn't be released anyway"

"You Jewish people really don't hang around" Mike said pulling on a pair of boxer and then some sweat pants, before moving over to Rachel and easing her out of her own clothes, stripping her down to the black lingerie set he had picked out for her only yesterday.

"Too tired to think and explain all the reasons right now" Rachel mumbled, simply letting herself be manhandled around like a puppet as he eased her into her pyjamas and rocked her around to the pillows and covered her with the blanket, before climbing in next to her.

"Where's Matt?" she mumbled as he took her into his arms, holding her tightly.

"Spare room, his mom dropped off a load of cooking and his suit, I'll text my mom about mine now" he said reaching for his phone on the bedside table and texting his mom, who replied in the affirmative that she would bring the suit over as soon as she could "How's Puck?"

"He passed out after a while, I think the emotions just drained him, right now I think I prefer to sleep then being awake" Rachel admitted turning in his arms to lie across his chest "sleep means oblivion and not thinking"

"Then sleep" Mike breathed out pressing a kiss to her head and holding her close as she drifted away into her much need oblivion, Mike only minutes behind her.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N Ok i know this is sort of out of the blue but it was being dragged on for far to long so I have decided to end this here! Thank you so much to everyone who has stuck it out with me with this story, which a very long time ago was started for Gleek4lyf! so she she should be thanked for giving me the idea in the first place. I promise to keep writing Mikel/Cherry stories, especialyl as I was the first one ever! thank you again to everyone from those who reviewed to those who lurked. Thank you!**

**Disclaimed **

Mikel 31

The funeral was as bad as everyone knew it would be, Puck cried at the graveside clinging to his best friend who cried silently as she held him, the only way people knew she was crying was because of the tears running down her face, she held herself stiffly, and not one shudder escaped her stiff shoulders.

Letting the teenagers have the rest of the week off, while Puck and Rachel did a form of Shiva, they all stayed at Rachel's house, Quinn and Puck finally talking about their daughter and coming to the decision to have her adopted, as long as Puck got an open adoption he was happy, he had wanted to keep his daughter but without his mom he wasn't so sure he could handle it.

"Am I being selfish?" Puck asked sitting at the end of Rachel and Mike's bed leaning against one of the posts, Matt against the other.

"No" Matt insisted shaking his head "you are doing the right thing, if you don't think you can deal then you should let someone who can, it doesn't mean you love her any less"

"He's right" Rachel said from next to Mike leaning against her boyfriends chest "you are doing the right thing"

"Yeah now all I have to do is find a place to live"

"Your Gran say anything yet?" Mike asked

"Nope, not a word. Starting to piss me off if I'm honest and Dani"

"Maybe you should talk to her, you are not a child anymore and you have the right to know where you are going to live" Rachel said

"I don't want to hear that she is whisking us off to New York" Puck admitted reluctantly "I hate Lima but I don't want to leave right now, I'm...well I would say I'm in a good place but mom just...look I just..."

"You don't want to leave Rachel, you love her" Mike said bluntly "dude we get it, **I **get it, you love my girlfriend like a sister I know, and leaving now would fuck you up and put you back on the track of the douche bag who slushied her every week for two years"

"You aint mad?" Puck asked in surprise "Cos I do love her, Rachel...Rach you're my best friend"

"I love you Noah" Rachel said smiling "I was talking to m dad's yesterday and they said that they have offered to take you and Dani in"

"Seriously? Live here with your family and Quinn?"

"Quinn is family too" Rachel said gently "she is just at school at the moment, but yes live here. Maybe you should talk to your grandmother, reassure her that you are ok with living here, it could be as simple as she is feeling guilty that she doesn't know what to do"

"When did you get so smart?"

"Oh please I always was" Rachel said tossing her hair over one shoulder haughtily trying to hide her smile as everyone laughed for what felt like the first time in months.

"How's Dani?" Matt asked Puck, the little girl had been released from hospital today, her lungs finally strong enough to allow her to come home and rest, her broken leg and ribs confining her to her bed.

"She's asleep at the moment, she's miserable but alive, and right now that is all that matters"

"We'll look after her" Matt promised "make her happy again"

"We love her" Mike said with a smile "we want her to be happy again"

"Thanks guys" Puck said with a tight smile "I'm going to go and talk to my Bubie" he climbed off the bed and stumbled downstairs to the living room where Eden was watching television "can we talk?" he asked gruffly sitting down next to her.

"Course" Eden said turning the television off and turning to her grandson.

"I don't want to move to New York, you don't want to move here, seems like we are at dead end. But then it doesn't really matter does it? Because you don't want to raise us, just like you didn't want to raise mom, Rachel told me about her dads offer and I want us to take it, Dani can't lose her friends at the same time she lost mom, and I don't want to lose Rachel and want to be around to make sure my daughter goes to the right home"

"You are right" Eden sighed "I do love the two of you I'm just selfish I guess, which is a really ugly emotion considering everything"

"Look it's done it's over, right now I need to spend time rebuilding my family, and making Dani feel secure, no offence Bubie, because I love you, but you being here isn't going to help Dani"

"I know, I'll leave this weekend"

"I am still planning on college on the east coast bubie, I will see you" Puck assured his grandmother "I love you and Dani loves you"

Eden smiled and pulled her grandson into a tight hug "I love you too Noah" she breathed out "and I am so sorry for everything"

"I know" Puck said gently "it's just the way it needs to be"

They told Dani the next day, cheering the little girl up immensely as she had been fearing moving to New York and losing all her friends and the only family she had left in Rachel, Mike and Matt.

"We really don't have to move?" Dani asked cuddling up to her brother as everyone, including Quinn sat around the bed.

"Nope Sweetie this is your home now" Rachel said gently leaning over to kiss the little girls forehead.

"What about all my things? I don't have any clothes or anything"

The teenagers looked at each other awkwardly, they had gone past the former Puckerman house yesterday and it was an empty shell of a building, the fire had completely gutted the building, nothing was left. For Puck who had got the majority of his things out when his mom had thrown him out it wasn't so bad, but Dani had lost everything.

"Um well baby, it was all destroyed in the fire, but we will replace it all" Rachel promised her "we will go to the mall and have a girly day shopping for everything you need. Quinn can help us so you won't be forced into my own form of fashion"

"Of course I would love to help" Quinn smiled

"But Bunny" Dani whimpered before bursting into tears.

"Bunny?" asked Matt gently as Puck held his sister close and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Her teddy bear, she had her for years" Puck whispered

"Oh hunnie" Rachel sympathised, realising how lost she would be without her own teddy bear that she had had since she had been born "just think Bunny is with your mommy, Mike go get the bunny from my room" she instructed quietly moving to sit next to the little girl as Mike bolted to their room and grabbed the bunny from Rachel's vast collection of soft toys. "I know this isn't the really bunny, but he needs a home as well" Rachel said taking the bunny Mike held out to her.

Dani grabbed for the bunny and held it close tightly "ok" she agreed quietly hugging it tightly as everyone sighed in relief that her tears had been halted and they had managed to put a smile on the face of the grieving little girl.

"So this is it now?" asked Puck looking around at everyone "this is our home Dani, and this is our family"

"Even me?" Quinn asked quietly, still feeling like she was on the outside looking in with this group, but anxious to be a part of the Berry family.

"Yeah Q, even you" Puck said a little reluctantly "not in the way you want" he explained warningly "but you are Rachel's sister, and for the next few months the mother of my child but that's it" he said a little harshly.

Blushing a little Quinn nodded and agreed, annoyed at herself for trying to make Puck go out with her minutes after her and Finn had broken up.

"I don't sleep over as much as Mike but I'm still family" Matt grinned as Mike pulled his girlfriend on to his lap with a lecherous grin, everyone except Dani laughing as Rachel blushed and buried her head into his neck.

"So we are going to be ok?" Dani asked gently looking up at her brother.

"Yeah Dan we will be" he promised "it's going to take a while and we are in the middle of a sucky situation but still we will be ok"

"Here with our family"


End file.
